Équilibre
by LauraLM3
Summary: L'histoire d'un équilibre liant des personnes inattendues, un arrangement qui se développe, des liens et sentiments qui se crées au sein d'une intrigue, pour surmonter le chagrin, découvrit l'amour et s'épanouir. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, si vous voulez du SNAMIONE romantique et torride, c'est ici (Lucius est là d'une façon plus complexe). Bonne lecture
1. Prologue

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire est en revanche la mienne.**

**Résumé : ****Certains trouvaient un équilibre dans une relation conventionnelle, à deux. D'autres avait besoin de plus. C'était le cas d'un triangle secret au reste du monde. Lorsqu'un malheur les toucha, l'équilibre vola en éclat. Lors d'un bal, une femme croisa leur chemin, attira leur attention. Ils la voulaient et comptaient bien tout faire pour réinstaurer un équilibre à leurs vies.**

**Classé M pour les prochains chapitres, vous voilà prévenu.**

**Ce prologue est là pour lancer l'histoire qui commence au chapitre prochain, avant de vous faire une idée, essayez de prendre le temps de lire au moins le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture et merci pour votre soutien.**

**EDIT : - Pas de vulgarité, pas de simples histoires de sexe sans fond. Il y a une intrigue, des sentiments, de la douceur, et du mystère. Ne vous fiez pas seulement aux apparences !**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Il existait des relations peu communes, des relations plus complexes et délicates. Un couple était généralement défini comme étant composé de deux personnes qui s'aimaient et se désiraient en un parfaite équilibre. C'était le lot de la majorité de chaque être de cette planète, sorciers ou moldus. Rencontrer quelqu'un, l'aimer et le désirer, se marier et y rester, dans l'idéal. Les défauts humains comme la précipitation, l'illusion, la tromperie, la rancune, la vengeance, la luxure et le mensonge avaient souvent raison de plus d'un mariage, de plus d'une relation. Tout cela simplement dû à un équilibre non respecté, se mettre avec une personne qui ne nous apportait pas suffisamment ou trop, ne sachant se contenter d'une facette uniquement, voulant tout au risque de s'y perdre. Certains trouvaient cependant cet équilibre dans une relation conventionnelle, à deux. D'autres avait besoin de plus que ça. C'était le cas d'un trio, un triangle secret au reste du monde. Lucius Malfoy, sa femme Narcissa et Severus Snape.

Depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard, Lucius et Narcissa avaient été inséparables à la seconde où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. C'était comme une évidence. Lucius Malfoy faisait tourner les têtes, une partie des filles de l'école s'extasiait devant ce jeune homme noble, riche et hautain à la longue chevelure platine et au regard gris acier. Il aimait plaire et faire profiter de ses charmes à toutes celles qui avaient le cran et le privilège de passer dans son lit. Il les baisait, encore et encore. En revanche, son cœur et sa tendresse n'aillaient qu'à Narcissa Black, cette beauté froide blonde au regard azur. Peu importe qui passait sous lui, c'était avec elle qu'il s'affichait, à qui il tenait la main. Ils paradaient tel un couple royal, comme deux personnes n'en formant qu'une seule. Narcissa était comme une reine, intouchable et distinguée. Elle n'avait cure de ce qu'il faisait avec ces sorcières. Elle savait que Lucius aimait jouer, baiser, mais qu'elle était la seule à qui il faisait l'amour, la seul qu'il aimait et qu'il allait épouser. Cette certitude était suffisante pour elle. Narcissa n'avait besoin que de Lucius, de lui complet, avec ses qualités, ses défauts, et ses besoins tels qu'ils soient. Cela avait pu durer toute leur scolarité, sans soucis.

Une autre partie des filles de cette école avait toutefois d'autres vues. Un autre Serpentard d'un autre genre. Severus Snape. Il était sombre, froid, ténébreux, charismatique et sensuel. Son physique n'était pas des plus communs, loin des traits parfaits de Lucius, il avait un ensemble de défauts qui finalement, mêlés à son corps lui donnait un charme unique. Son regard noir en avait hypnotisé plus d'une. Cela dit, Severus était réservé et n'avait que peu confiance en lui. Des commérages avaient commencé à se propager, découlant sur des conflits entre les demoiselles de toutes maisons confondues, confrontant leurs points de vue sur les deux hommes, vus comme des concurrents, des rivaux. C'était sans compter sur Lucius Malfoy qui avait prit le temps de se renseigner, observer et analyser son camarade. Il y avait perçu du potentiel, des similitudes et une complémentarité parfaite avec lui. Ils étaient les mêmes tout en étant des opposés. Ce fut ainsi que les deux serpents se lièrent d'une amitié complice, solide et infaillible. Severus et Lucius régnaient ensemble sur les petits culs les plus effrontées de Poudlard, sous l'œil bienveillant de Narcissa.

Severus avait secrètement des sentiments pour son ancienne amie Lily Evans, qui faisait partie de la troisième parties des filles de l'école, celles qui préféraient les garçons ordinaires, celles qui voulaient des relations stables et plutôt durables, celles qui refusaient de se faire ensorceler par les deux Serpentard, et préféraient se tourner vers le genre de héros prétentieux, gentils et parfaits. Les plus revendiqués étaient James Potter, Sirius Black et, plus discrètement, Remus Lupin. Les maraudeurs. Ces bandes de crétins, au-dessus des lois régissant cette école, vivant pour faire de la vie de Severus, un enfer. Severus s'étaient souvent fait humilier et attaquer par ces idiots avant de se lier à Lucius. Depuis ce moment, il était encore plus détesté et méprisé, mais craint. Lucius était connu pour avoir des connaissances peu fréquentable associés de près ou de loin à Lord Voldemort. Cela avait été suffisant pour lui apporter la paix.

Après avoir quitté Poudlard, Lucius et Narcissa se marièrent et les relations qu'il pouvait avoir cessèrent immédiatement. Ils eurent rapidement un fils, Drago Malfoy. A cette même période, Lord Voldemort avait déclenché une guerre, le menant à une prophétie signant l'arrêt de mort de James et Lily Potter, et même le sien temporairement, grâce à la survie de leur rejeton Harry Potter.

Severus avait obtenu le poste de Professeur de potion et vivait à Poudlard. Il forgea rapidement sa réputation d'homme froid, mauvais, aigri et sévère. Par ce rôle, il pouvait se faire respecter, craindre, faire des potions et assurer une couverture stable en cas de retour de la guerre. Il allait combattre pour le Bien pour venger Lily.  
En dehors de ces murs, il redevenait le Severus Snape qu'il avait toujours été au fond de lui, brisé, brillant et séducteur. Il restait en contact avec Lucius et Narcissa, devint le parrain du petit Drago. Tout semblait bien parti, jusqu'à un moment donné.

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy traversaient une phase difficile, faite de disputes et d'incompréhension de l'autre. C'était inhabituel venant d'un couple si harmonieux et fusionnel qu'eux. Un soir, Drago était parti dormir chez les Goyle. Le couple partageait leur soirée en compagnie de Severus. A force de discutions et surtout d'alcool, la lumière s'était faite sur un nombre de problèmes. Narcissa, enivrée, s'était rapproché de Severus sous les yeux de son mari, nullement affecté. Lucius et Severus étaient des meilleurs amis, la présence de l'autre leur était toujours nécessaire étonnamment. Il avait observé son lien envers lui, observé la complicité que sa femme avait avec lui, observé combien Severus apaisait et équilibrait sans le savoir leur couple. C'est ainsi que, dans le plus grand secret, cette nuit-là, une nouvelle relation naquît, d'un commun et surprenant accord.

Il ne fallut que quelques soirées supplémentaires pour que Lucius décide de pousser les choses. Il avait défié Severus d'embrasser Narcissa. Severus n'avait pas rechigné, si son ami lui demandait, celui en qui il avait une confiance aveugle, d'embrasser cette superbe blonde, alors il allait s'exécuter avec plaisir. Un baiser langoureux et passionné s'en suivit. Lucius s'était approché doucement de son ami et de sa Cissy adoré. Il avait passé une main dans le dos de Severus et posé ses lèvres dans le cou de sa femme. Les trois amis s'étaient mutuellement regardés, puis l'évidence s'était imposée à eux. Ils étaient faits pour être trois.

L'équilibre était parfait.

Severus aimait Lucius. Pas romantiquement, il n'était pas amoureux de lui en aucune façon, il ne souhaitait pas coucher avec lui seul non plus. Il aimait sa présence, son amitié, sa conversation et sa complicité lorsqu'ils baisaient ensemble Narcissa. De la même façon, il aimait Narcissa. Il aimait combien elle pouvait aimer Lucius, il aimait sa beauté, son corps, sa bienveillance et amitié envers lui. Severus n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il avait tout ce qu'il aimait de Lucius, et de Narcissa. Il était complet.

Lucius et Narcissa ressentaient la même chose que Severus à leurs égards, à savoir l'amitié, la complicité et désir qui les consumait lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois. La seule différence résidait dans le fait qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient leur couple et les moments et attentions allant avec, l'amour et la tendresse, la fusion les ayant toujours liés ensemble. Cette fusion était parfois suffisante, parfois pas assez et uniquement complète avec Severus en plus.

Les années défilèrent, rythmées par les ébats de ce trio hors du commun, sans que le monde ne s'en doute jamais. Onze années pour Severus, à alterner entre sa vie de Professeur de potions et sa vie au manoir Malfoy. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était finalement revenu et la guerre avait de nouveau éclaté. S'en était finit de la possibilité de pouvoir partager tous les trois ces moments avec Voldemort et autres sbires aux alentours. Severus n'avait que Drago comme lien pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Le peu d'échange avec les Malfoy était aux réunions que le Lord Noir organisait. Comme prévu, Snape lutta pour le Bien de son côté en aidant dans l'ombre, Harry Potter et ses amis à combattre et réussir à tuer enfin cette vipère. Cela avait été une période atroce, loin de ses amants, les souvenirs de Lily l'avaient hanté, il ne supportait plus rien, encore moins ses élèves, en particulier le trio d'or de Gryffondor, composé de l'imbécile de Potter, du moins que rien de Weasley et de l'insupportable (bien que brillante) agaçante Granger.

Au bout de quelques années, la guerre avait pris fin et le manoir Malfoy avait retrouvé sa splendeur et sa noblesse d'antan. Cela n'avait pas été simple, mais le combat d'une famille contre le monde sorcier devant répondre de ses actes. Le Ministère de la Justice avait organisé l'un des plus gros procès contre la famille Malfoy jamais vu. Cela avait duré des mois. Quelques semaines auraient pu suffire pour rendre un verdict, mais un élément avait chamboulé les esprits et la direction que prenait la condamnation prévue. Severus Snape, que tous pensaient mort.

Toujours prévoyant, le Professeur Snape avait mis au point un antidote contre le venin de Naguini, dès qu'il eut compris que cette maudite créature venimeuse, misérable vermicelle écaillé, représentait le dernier Horcruxe à vaincre pour atteindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait créé ce remède puissant au cas où cet imbécile et imprudent gamin Potter venait à se faire mordre en essayant de combattre ce reptile. Ironie du sort, la morsure atroce et fatale fut pour lui. Il s'était préparé à mourir, il avait toujours su qu'il n'allait pas survivre à cette guerre, et que même si l'éventualité de vivre se posait, il l'avait toujours refusé. C'est pourquoi ses larmes et souvenirs associés trouvèrent leur place dans une fiole tenue par Harry Potter lors de ses derniers instants de vie ainsi qu'une dernière pensée pour Lilly. Potter avait dû se résoudre à partir avec quelques regrets, suivit de Weasley qui ne lui accorda pas un regard de plus. Le mélange entre le froid glacial de la mort qui approchait et la brûlure atroce du venin était un supplice et Severus priait pour que cela se termine vite. Une douce chaleur avait toutefois attiré son attention par miracle, la main de Miss insupportable Granger qui serra la sienne avec force. Dans un dernier regard larmoyant, rougi et étonnement blessé, elle disparut. Sans savoir comment et pourquoi, bien que prêt à accueillir la mort à bras ouverts depuis des années, un instinct de survie insoupçonné s'éveilla. Severus, dans un dernier effort surhumain, bu la potion au gout amer et noir comme le néant puis perdit connaissance quelques heures. A son réveil, il transplanta dans un repère secret, dont seulement quatre personnes connaissaient l'existence. Un lieu d'urgence. C'est à cet endroit qu'il retrouva les Malfoy qui prirent soin de lui en secret.

Après des semaines de convalescence, Severus avait eu le choix entre fuir le monde sorcier ou l'affronter. Bien que la tentation de rejoindre le monde moldu, être méconnu et libre, était puissante, il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Lucius, encourait des années à Azkaban si ce n'était pire, Narcissa et son fils risquaient également de tout perdre. Il leur devait tout, la vie, le soutien, les soins, la protection et même l'affection à un degré que personne ne soupçonnait. C'est ainsi qu'il révéla au monde son retour qui fit la Une de tous les médias sorciers. Il ne fallut que trois jours avant qu'il ne reçoive à son tour une convocation pour son propre procès et un hibou de Harry Potter, jurant par Merlin lui-même qu'il se battrait férocement pour l'aider à être acquitté et que tous sachent comment il avait permis de gagner cette guerre.

Le procès de Severus Snape avait eu l'avantage de laisser un peu de répit aux Malfoy, épuisés, pour se retrouver ensemble sans juges, médias, ou autres sorciers les accusant du pire. Snape n'avait rien préparé et n'avait voulu aucun avocat. Il ne voulait rien tirer de ce jugement, simplement énoncer les faits, peu importait la suite. Après avoir été au service de Voldemort, ce n'était pas Azkaban qui allait l'effrayer.  
Naturellement, Potter avait respecté sa promesse et était venu le défendre. Avec lui, les souvenirs de Severus, une pensine, un discours si développé, précis et pertinent que Severus fut étonné que le Survivant ait pu assurer à ce point. Ce mystère n'en reste pas un longtemps lorsqu'une autre personne passa à la barre.  
_Hermione Granger._ Elle avait soutenu chaque arguments qu'Harry avait prononcé puis avait d'elle-même fait l'hommage d'un professeur de potion, certes peu avenant et encore moins conventionnel, mais brillant, loyal et digne de confiance. La sincérité de la jeune femme et sa détermination avait convaincu les jurés et choqué Severus. Il n'avait clairement pas anticipé que Miss Granger serait là, à son procès, pour le défendre, mieux que son meilleur ami Potter qui, lui, avait des preuves. Il eut également le soutien de Minerva McGonagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, qui s'était présentée à Severus avec une offre d'emploi, son ancien poste de professeur de potion. Bien qu'enseigner n'était pas ce qui le passionnait le plus quand il voyait le niveau misérable des étudiants ainsi que leur manque d'intérêt flagrant, Snape savait qu'avoir cet emploi lui offrirait des avantages non négligeables : un salaire, un endroit où vivre et surtout une situation stable qui pourrait aider à sa réhabilitation. C'est pourquoi il accepta.

Severus avait été acquitté rapidement et était passé au statut de Héros de Guerre. La gloire, qu'il refusait de mériter, ne l'intéressait pas, mais c'était le prix à payer pour vivre libre. Ainsi, il avait pu se donner corps et âme dans le procès de ses amis.  
Lucius Malfoy n'avait pu éviter un séjour à Azkaban pendant deux ans. C'était sa meilleure option. Il fallait le condamner pour l'opinion publique, malgré un dossier en béton géré par Severus, détournant les faits avec habilité pour faire de son ami un pion parmi d'autres. Lucius avait commis des actes atroces, souvent sous l'influence de menaces contre sa famille. Comme Severus, il avait accepté le pire pour épargner ceux qu'il se devait de protéger. Narcissa et Drago furent complètement acquittés grâce à Potter qui témoigna, insistant sur le fait que Cissy lui avait sauvé la vie et donné l'opportunité nécessaire pour mettre fin à cette guerre, puis que Drago avait eu la chance de pouvoir gagner du temps, compter sur Snape et ne pas commettre d'actes condamnables.

Pendant deux ans, chacun avait repris sa place dans le monde sorcier. Narcissa avait pu refaire sa réputation auprès de la haute société si bien qu'elle avait réussi à accéder aux contacts nécessaires pour faire libérer son mari au bout d'un an. Drago s'était trouvé des affinités surprenante avec personne d'autre que Harry Potter pendant leur formations d'Auror qu'ils avaient largement réussi, pour ne plus se lâcher. Ronald Weasley avait épousé une de ses groupies qu'il avait croisée lors d'un match de Quidditch où il jouait en tant que professionnel. De son côté, Hermione Granger était finalement entrée à l'université privée où elle suivait des cours dans différents domaines pour assouvir sa soif de connaissances et devenir une grande guérisseuse un jour. Severus menait une vie ordinaire à Poudlard, et quelques week-end parfois au Manoir Malfoy.

Un matin de Janvier, Severus avait reçu un message, accroché à la patte d'un hibou majestueux. Lucius le suppliait de venir au plus vite, une nouvelle à lui annoncer de toute urgence. En effet, ce jour-là, Severus avait appris que Narcissa souffrait d'un mal inconnu. Une maladie rare dont aucun traitement n'était venu à bout. Les symptômes étaient une altération de l'état général, une fatigue importante, puis tout l'organisme qui se détraquait. Cela passait par des douleurs musculaires, des difficultés à respirer et un sommeil qui pouvait assommer la personne pendant des jours. Lucius avait tout tenté, convoqué tous les Médicomages possible, sans résultats, car personne ne savait d'où venait cette maladie. Seul son nom, reflétant l'ignorance qui l'entourait, avait été instaurer : _Nameless. _Sans nom. Il fallait expérimenter, tenter l'impossible et personne n'avait le cran de s'y coller. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une sorcière quelconque, mais de Narcissa Black, épouse Malfoy. Dévastés, Lucius et Severus avaient passé tout leur temps à chercher, à retarder la dégradation de l'état de cette femme. Snape avait essayé toutes sortes de potions en vain. Ils partageaient leur lit tous les trois, plus d'activité intime n'était décemment possible pour eux, mais la tendresse d'être ensemble suffisait. Une nuit, Narcissa fit part d'une idée pour le moins étrange. Elle avait souvent pensé à se laisser mourir, Severus en avait été choqué, attristé mais obligé de s'y résoudre, il n'avait aucun droit. En revanche, Lucius avait été contre, formellement. Bien entendu, elle seule pouvait décider pour elle-même, mais il avait exigé qu'elle devait essayer de trouver une autre alternative avant d'en arriver là. Un compromis qu'elle avait accepté.

Une idée, à défaut d'une solution, avait été trouvée. Un pacte avait été passé.

La première année sans Cissy, Lucius avait vécu une descente aux Enfers. Il passait son temps à lire, chercher d'où était venu cette maladie, fouiller pour trouver quoique ce soit sur cette maudite maladie qui avait touché sa femme, boire, désespérer, travailler sur des sorts et des potions avec Severus, hurler, se morfondre et rester un semblant digne et fort pour Drago. Severus tentait de canaliser son meilleur ami de son mieux, l'aider le plus possible, d'être là, comme toujours, malgré le manque et le chagrin.

Au début de la seconde année, le Manoir Malfoy avait été désigné comme le lieu choisi par le Ministère de la Magie pour donner le bal annuel en l'honneur des héros mort pour la Guerre et de la Paix instaurée. Refuser aurait trop attiré l'attention et les regards malveillant et méfiants contre sa famille. Si un bal était le minimum à supporter pour être tranquille et protéger sa demeure, la réputation de son fils, de la famille Malfoy, il le ferait. Cissy lui en aurait voulu sinon, c'était grâce à elle si la dynastie Malfoy avait encore une place et un nom.

Une centaine d'invités prestigieux était attendue, sans compter leurs accompagnants. Ce fut à cette soirée-là que la vie prit un tournant différent. Lucius, avait croisé une femme qui avait attiré l'attention de Severus et que ce dernier dévorait du regard. Il avait fait en sorte de prendre les renseignements dont il avait besoin, puis avait lancé un regard à son ami. Il ne fallut qu'un regard entre eux deux pour se comprendre. _Ils la voulaient.  
_  
Cette nuit-là, tout commença.

* * *

**A suivre.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

_Mademoiselle Granger,_

_En votre qualité d'héroïne de Guerre, décorée de l'Ordre de Merlin, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes cordialement invitée au Grand Bal Annuel en hommage aux Héros Perdus et à la Paix Revenue. Cette année, ce sera le Manoir Malfoy qui a été choisi pour accueillir cet événement. Je vous donne ainsi rendez-vous le vendredi 3 septembre à 19h.  
Nous comptons tous sur votre présence._

_Cordialement,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Ministre de la Magie Britannique.  
_

* * *

Hermione soupira. Encore une soirée mondaine, sa présence requise avec tant d'insistance qu'elle ne pouvait refuser, la gloire de l'Ordre de Merlin qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à avoir. La plaie. Oui, elle était heureuse et fière d'avoir été reconnue et décorée. Cette guerre fut si atroce, elle avait tellement perdu. Cela dit, être Héroïne de Guerre ne suffisait pas à la définir. Elle avait travaillé très dur pour devenir Médicomage. Pourtant, lors de ces soirées, les gens ne voyaient que son titre. Elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi ou être n'importe qui, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. En revanche, la carrière d'Auror d'Harry et Drago, la célébrité de Ron le joueur professionnel de Quidditch, attiraient une admiration aberrante de tous. Il était vrai qu'être Médicomage ce n'était rien, si ce n'était sauver des vies, trouver de nouveaux remèdes, dépasser ses limites…  
Elle était ravie pour ses amis, mais aurait aimé avoir la même reconnaissance envers son métier, qu'on la voit au-delà de « l'amie intelligente d'Harry Potter ».

Le seul avantage de cette soirée allait être de passer un bon moment avec ses amis et, elle l'espérait, d'autres personnalités avec qui elle pourrait peut-être avoir des conversations intéressantes et enrichissantes. Cette pensée fut suffisante à la convaincre de répondre favorablement à l'invitation auprès du Ministre. Hermione attrapa une plume, de l'encre et inscrivit sur son planning de travail la date, l'heure et l'endroit. Elle s'arrêta un instant, réalisant où elle devait se rendre. Manoir Malfoy. Elle frissonna à cette idée, ce lieu relatait un très mauvais souvenir, gravé à vie sur son bras gauche. De l'eau avait passé sous les ponts et son amitié avec Drago depuis qu'il s'était mis en couple avec Harry, l'avait aidé à mieux ravaler ses jugements sur cette famille.

La rumeur disait que Lucius Malfoy ne sortait plus de sa demeure depuis la disparition de sa femme. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé pour Narcissa Malfoy et son fils avait fait un serment pour ne rien révéler. Il ne s'agissait que d'un petit serment, pas de serment inviolable, juste un sort de censure. Chacun supposait alors qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave, assez pour que le sujet soit tabou. Hermione se demandait dans quel état allait être Lucius Malfoy lors de cette soirée. Il serait surement accompagné de Severus Snape. Elle n'avait pas revu son ancien professeur depuis son procès. Dès lors qu'elle avait appris, par Harry, l'innocence de Snape, elle s'était fait la promesse d'aider son ami à plaider sa cause. Elle avait fait un dossier en béton, préparé Harry pendant des jours, et s'était assuré de passer elle aussi à la barre. Vanter les mérite de cet homme austère avait été aisé, elle avait toujours admiré cet homme, un peu trop même, secrètement. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait envie de le revoir. Elle doutait qu'il ne lui adresse un mot, ni même lui accorderait ne serait-ce qu'un regard, mais peu importe. Le voir, savoir ce qu'il devenait, s'il allait bien, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait tirer de cette soirée.

* * *

**\- Soir du Bal**

La soirée venait de débuter, les invités arrivaient petit à petit et Lucius Malfoy regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté d'organiser cette soirée. C'était assez ironique d'ailleurs de recevoir un événement si particulier en l'honneur du Bien qui avait triomphé, chez un ancien Mangemort. Pourtant, tout le monde venait le saluer poliment et respectueusement. Jamais il ne comprendrait comment sa femme avait fait pour redorer leur nom et réputation en peu de temps, au point même où les gens ne semblaient qu'à peine se remémorer qui ils étaient et leur rôle auprès du Lord Noir à cette époque.

Lucius avait pris le temps d'être impeccable. Il avait eu vent des rumeurs et se faisait un devoir de les contrer. Son costume noir hors de prix, sa cravate argent faisant ressortir ses yeux couleur acier, ses cheveux coiffés de façon que toutes leurs longueurs soit remarquablement lissées et figées dans son dos. Il se savait parfait ainsi, marchant dignement avec son éternelle canne dont Drago avait souvent pris des coups pour le recadrer. Il regrettait cette époque où il avait été si sévère et étroit d'esprit sous l'influence, la menace même de Voldemort.

Rapidement, il fut rejoint par son meilleur ami. Severus était habillé à l'identique pour le costume noir, mais sa cravate était noire également et seul un ruban vert sombre apportait un peu de couleur à sa tenue, en attachant ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval discrète. Il portait, comme à son habitude, une cape noire, toutefois plus habillée qu'à son habitude. Il était noble, élégant et Lucius se félicita d'avoir eu une telle influence sur son apparence. Cela n'avait pas été simple, mais le résultat valait le coup.

« Comment vas-tu ? Il y a déjà du monde. » Lança Severus

« Hélas. J'ai hâte que cela se termine. La seule chose qui me fait tolérer cette soirée, c'est que nous seront tranquille pour les années suivantes. » Déclara Lucius

« Messieurs, bonsoir ! » S'exclama le Ministre. « C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, cet endroit est charmant Monsieur Malfoy. Je vous présente mes condolé… »

« N'en faites rien. » Coupa le blond « Inutile d'aborder ce douloureux sujet ce soir, nous avons des invités venus célébrer. »

« Bien entendu. » Répondit l'homme face à lui, surpris et penaud.

« Je suppose que vous avez invité les personnes les plus influentes du pays » Lança Severus pour changer de sujet.

« En effet, oui, Harry Potter lui-même a accepté de venir, mais vous le saviez sans doute vu que votre fils l'accompagne, il y aussi… »

Severus n'écoutait même plus la longue liste des invités. Il s'en fichait royalement. Il finit même par s'excuser pour aller rejoindre sa collègue, amie et directrice de Poudlard.

« Bonsoir Minerva. »

« Oh mon garçon, tu es très élégant ! Si seulement ce Severus pouvait être le même pour enseigner, ce serait l'idéal. » S'amusa-t-elle

« Ces cornichons ne valent même pas les cours que je leur donne, je ne vais pas en plus entacher ma réputation et mon autorité en perdant mon image de bâtard des cachots. » Dit-il

« Tu es irrécupérable, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je tolère ton attitude sadique envers mes élèves. » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Simplement, car tu sais très bien que personne n'est à ma hauteur pour me remplacer, enseigner les cours de potion aussi bien et refaire les stocks de l'infirmerie mieux qu'un Médicomage, vieille chouette. » Répliqua-t-il

Un sourire amusé étirait les traits de la sorcière. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison, trouver un Maître des potions de ce niveau était rare. Minerva savait pertinemment que cela coûtait à son collègue d'enseigner à des enfants qui, pour la plupart, ne cherchaient pas à faire des efforts. Par chance, certaines exceptions sortaient parfois du lot, quelques rares élèves là pour remonter le niveau.

« Allons Severus, tu as malgré tout des élèves attentifs qui tentent de s'améliorer en potion, reconnais-le. »

« Les Serpentard ont plutôt intérêt à s'y intéresser en effet, et quelque rares Serdaigle ne sont pas trop mauvais, mais franchement Minerva, le niveau et déplorable. Jamais je n'aurais cru en venir à regretter La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Granger pendant mes cours. Elle était agaçante, mais au moins passionnée. »

« Vraiment ? » Lança une voie surprise derrière lui

« Hermione Granger ! » S'enthousiasma Minerva en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras

« Miss Granger… » Salua Snapa, étonné

Il était surpris. Non pas par sa présence ici, elle avait largement sa place à cet événement, mais plutôt pas la femme devant lui. Elle avait changé et sa beauté s'en était décuplé. Sa tignasse était devenue une cascade de grosses boucles brunes, les traits de son visage s'étaient affinés et ses yeux ambrés semblaient plus chaud que jamais. Le regard de Severus passa discrètement sur son corps pendant qu'elle saluait Minerva. Il ne fut pas déçu, ses formes étaient étourdissantes, moulées dans cette robe en satin pourpre.

« Je suis navrée, je ne voulais pas écouter votre conversation, je venais simplement vous saluer et mon ancien surnom a capté mon attention » Expliqua la jeune sorcière.

« J'en suis contente, personne ne m'aurait cru si j'avais dit que Severus regrettait une Gryffondor » Rit la directrice.

« J'aurais nié tout en bloc. » Répondit Snape d'un ton neutre.

« Je n'en doute pas. Je reviendrais vite vers vous ma chère, nous avons tellement à nous dire, je dois d'abord aller saluer le Ministre et voir si je peux trouver Miss Weasley, j'ai une proposition à lui faire. »

Minerva s'excusa avant de partir rapidement vers un Ministre pour le moment libre de tous rapiats autour de lui. Hermione se tourna vers son ancien professeur dont elle n'arrivait pas à intégrer le charme et la prestance qu'il dégageait. Certes, elle l'avait toujours trouvé attirant, charismatique et même séduisant, mais ce soir, il était proprement envoûtant. Severus eut tout juste le temps de capter cette lueur dans le regard de cette femme pour que ses veines s'enflamment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais ce soir, il pensa que cette irritable peste était la créature la plus désirable qu'il n'ait jamais croisé. Elle lui sourit, et ne put faire autrement que d'essayer d'en faire autant.

« Ainsi, je vous manque en cours ? » Osa-t-elle

« Hélas, maintenant, je ne peux plus dire le contraire. »

« Un oui aurait suffi » S'amusa-t-elle « Je suis ravie de vous voir ce soir, cela faisait longtemps, que devenez-vous ? »

« Aucun changement notable depuis ces dernières années, j'en ai peur. En revanche, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez devenue Médicomage. »

« Oui, je travaille à St Mangouste, au service d'empoisonnement par potions et plantes. C'est passionnant, même si je vise l'étage du dessus pour la suite de ma carrière. »

« Les pathologies des sortilèges ? Le quatrième étage regorge en effet de cas bien plus rare. Vous avez raison d'avoir cette ambition, vu votre parcours, vous le méritez. »

« C'est vrai que j'ai eu une chance incroyable d'intégrer cette université privé, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'agissait vraiment de chance » Soupira-t-elle

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Un peu plus loin, Lucius Malfoy, qui s'ennuyait à mourir, trouva enfin son ami des yeux. Il était en charmante compagnie visiblement. Ce ne fut qu'en s'approchant de quelques pas qu'il reconnut Hermione Granger. La belle et très brillante Granger. Severus avait toujours adoré la détester tout en vantant ses mérites. Depuis qu'elle l'avait défendu, il admettait enfin que c'était sa meilleure élève, qu'elle était digne d'une carrière brillante et il s'en était secrètement assuré, Lucius était bien au courant de tout cela. Elle était le genre de femme de Severus, c'était une certitude. Or, il savait que son ami ne se lancerait jamais dans une relation. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Cissy, il s'était fermé à toutes possibilités, pourtant nombreuses, et avait mis à point d'honneur à rester près de lui. Il n'y avait pas plus loyal que Severus Snape et Lucius vit enfin la possibilité de lui rendre la vie un peu plus douce. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour cela, il le savait, mais il le devait à Severus. Non pas que cela lui était désagréable, loin de là, mais c'était surtout pour Severus. Il s'approcha d'eux rapidement, sautant sur l'occasion.

« Severus, je t'ai cherché partout ! Oh, Miss Granger, à défaut d'être une surprise, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. »

« Monsieur Malfoy » Salua-t-elle, stupéfaite par son allure parfaite, bien loin des rumeurs le décrivant.

« Pardonnez-moi, je vous ai interrompu. »

« Miss Granger me parlait de son parcours universitaire avec un drôle de ton déçue. » Dit Severus

« Vraiment ? » Répondit Lucius, sa chance était trop belle

« Ce n'est pas que je suis déçue, mais j'ai bien peur de n'avoir été accepté là-bas que par notoriété, comme tout ce que je peux faire, ma décoration de guerre semble éclipser le reste. »

« Vous faites erreur ma chère » Dit Snape « Savez-vous que cette université est la plus sélective ? Même les meilleurs élèves du pays sont sur liste d'attente. Ce n'est pas un Ordre de Merlin, aussi précieux et distinctif soit-il, qui pourrait les convaincre. »

« Severus ! » Cria Minerva au loin « Viens une minute s'il te plaît »

« Excusez-moi, je reviens vite » Soupira-t-il en s'éloignant

« Miss Granger » Reprit Lucius « Pour répondre à vos interrogations, sachez que les élèves sont triés par les lettres de recommandations dans leur dossier. Qui aurait pu vous recommander selon vous ? »

« Je sais que Minerva m'a recommandé, mais avec toute l'admiration et le respect que j'ai pour elle, elle n'a pas vraiment de poids pour appuyer une telle demande. »

« En effet, il est bien plus pertinent qu'un Maître en potion vous recommande, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui certainement, mais… Vous voulez dire qu'il… »

« Que Severus a activement participé à appuyer votre dossier au point que vous êtes passée en priorité ? Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire. »

« Mais… Il me déteste ! » S'exclama Hermione, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Lucius rit face à tant de naïveté.

« Ma chère, ne vous fiez pas à son attitude austère et sarcastique au premier degré, il a toujours admiré votre savoir et votre travail. »

Hermione resta silencieuse, étonnée et flattée. Lucius jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son ami un peu plus loin. Il lançait des regards vers la sorcière, discret, mais que Lucius ne connaissait que trop bien. Il la voulait. Severus pensait certainement que c'était un désir qui venait de naître, or Lucius savait qu'en réalité cela venait de bien plus loin. Il ne manquait plus qu'à savoir si la demoiselle partageait le même point de vue.

« Miss Granger, je vois que votre ami Harry Potter vient d'arriver. Je vais essayer de trouver Drago, mais que diriez vous de me rejoindre, disons dans une demi-heure ? J'aimerais vous faire parler d'une affaire privée, si vous le voulez bien. »

« Bien sur » Dit-elle, curieuse de savoir ce que cet homme lui voulait.

« Bien, vous voyez ce couloir à votre droite ? Empruntez-le et entrez dans la deuxième porte à gauche, je vous y attendrais. »

Severus, de son côté, commençait à bouillir, obligé d'assister à une conversation dont il se fichait éperdument. Il finit par s'excuser auprès de Minerva qui lui lança un regard noir qui laissait entendre qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule à subir cet interrogatoire du Ministre et son équipe sur le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Cela n'empêcha nullement Snape de partir. Il avait bien mieux à faire, comme retrouver Granger. Elle ne sortait pas de sa tête, elle était brillante, audacieux et belle, il n'en fallait pas plus pour se sentir indéniablement attiré par elle. Il partit à sa recherche, s'obligeant à saluer les personnes qui venaient à lui, mais les expédiant rapidement.

Dans son bureau, Lucius accueillit la jeune femme et lui offrit une coupe de champagne. Il l'invita à s'asseoir près de la cheminée, et s'installa de la même façon face à elle.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Je vais être direct, si vous me le permettez. J'ai pu voir comment vous regardiez Severus. »

« Pardon ? » Tenta-t-elle de s'étonner, rougissant un peu

« Êtes-vous en couple ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Quel genre de relation cherchez-vous ? »

« Pardon ? Ecoutez, je ne comprends pas ce que… »

Elle s'interrompit, à court de mots et but une gorgée de champagne le temps de rassembler ses idées.

« Ne soyez pas gênée, Miss, nous sommes entre adultes. Vous devez bien avoir quelques relations, non ? »

« Oui bien entendu, mais rien de sérieux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de m'engager à la légère, avec n'importe qui. »

« Vous n'aimez pas l'engagement ? »

« Si au contraire, mais je me connais, je suis une personne qui se tient à ses choix. Si je choisis de m'engager, ce sera ma priorité, peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Alors je me dois de bien choisir avant. »

« Je vois. » Dit Lucius en souriant légèrement. « Cela fait quelques années que vous avez un faible pour Severus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Avoua-t-elle

« Dites m'en plus. » Savoura le blond

« J'ai toujours admiré son travail, son intelligence, son savoir. C'est un homme brillant et un puissant sorcier comme il n'y en a que très peu. Il est charismatique et c'est vrai que j'ai passé la fin de ma scolarité à en pincer un peu pour lui. » S'amusa-t-elle, étonnée de ses propres révélations.

« Severus est un homme séduisant et sensuel, cela à toujours été le cas bien qu'il s'évertue à le chercher. Vous ne lui êtes pas indifférente non plus, pour tout vous dire. »

« Je vous en prie, ne vous moquez pas de moi. »

« Vous allez me dire que vous n'avez réellement pas vu comment il vous regardait tout à l'heure, Hermione ? »

Elle frissonna à l'entente de son nom. Lucius Malfoy venait de l'appeler par son prénom, c'était surréaliste.

« Non, je n'ai pas remarqué. »

« Comment réagiriez-vous à l'idée d'avoir une relation avec Severus ? Je parle de sexe bien entendu, vous aimeriez ? »

« Je… » Essaya-t-elle de dire, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

« Hermione ? Auriez-vous envie que Severus vous prenne ? »

« Tellement » Souffla-t-elle, plaquant les mains sur sa bouche

Elle se leva et fit les cent pas, cherchant désespérément à se sortir de cette situation sous le regard amusé de Lucius qui se leva pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Vous avez mis quelque chose dans mon verre ! C'est interdit ! Je pourrais… »

« Vous allez vraiment oser me faire croire qu'une Médicomage de renom telle que vous ne s'en ai pas rendu compte dès la première révélation que vous avez dite ? Allons ma belle. »

Lucius dégagea une mèche du visage de la sorcière avec douceur, son regard acier la transperçant de toute part.

« Vous vouliez que je sache tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? L'excuse de Veritaserum ne prend pas, je n'en ai mis qu'une goutte pour vous délier la langue, rien que vous ne pouviez contrôler. Vous avez vu la possibilité en moi de vous aider à l'avoir, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. » fut-elle obligée d'admettre

« Nous avons le même objectif dans ce cas. »

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »

« Severus a tout sacrifié, un nombre incalculable de fois, par amitié et loyauté envers moi et ma famille. Il ne tentera rien par lui-même, pour moi notamment. Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre sur lui, sur moi, sur pas mal de choses à vrai dire. Ce n'est pas le moment encore.»

« Que dois-je faire ? » Demanda Hermione

« Vous le voulez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » S'amusa Lucius

« Oui. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre

Il leva une main pour caresser le visage de la jeune femme avec sensualité, ses doigts passant sur les lèvres, coupant le souffle de la sorcière. Hermione était hypnotisé par cet homme à l'apparence glacée et pourtant brûlant face à elle. Son corps s'électrifia à son contact.

« Comptez sur moi, Hermione. »

Ensemble, ils se mirent d'accord sur un plan à la fois innocent et efficace. En tant que Médicomage, elle était amenée à parfois devoir fabriquer des potions, antipoison, remèdes… Une merveilleuse occasion de demander l'aider d'un Maître en la matière. Hermione était étonnée de ce plan qui ne semblait pas très utile pour arriver à attirer l'attention de Snape, mais lui fit confiance.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Lucius connaissait son ami par cœur. Il n'était jamais autant lui-même, ouvert et accessible qu'en préparant des potions. Il savait même combien il allait aimer la voir travailler avec lui. Il voyait la scène d'ici. Il salua Hermione qui se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle pour réfléchir à tout cela et s'y préparer.

En sortant, Lucius aperçut Severus qui semblait soulagé de l'avoir trouvé. A la vue de Miss Granger sortant du bureau et partant précipitamment, il haussa les sourcils, avant de regarder son ami. Lucius savait qu'Hermione était prête à tout, mais il savait aussi que malgré ça, Severus mettrait toutes ses forces à ne pas céder, pour tenir sa promesse à Narcissa et rester avec lui. C'était pourquoi, comme il l'avait pensé plus tôt dans la soirée, il devait aussi donner de sa personne. Il lança un regard et un léger sourire entendu à Severus. Lucius sut qu'il avait compris lorsque, malgré son visage impassible, son regard s'illumina.

_Elle sera à nous._

* * *

**A suivre.**

**Des petites reviews ? Histoire que je sache si l'histoire vous plaît suffisamment pour que je la continue, ou non.  
Merci par avance. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Je vous remercie pour les premiers retours ainsi que les nombreuses vues et follows. Même si cette histoire peu paraître assez M, il y a malgré tout une histoire derrière, rassurez-vous. Ça va prendre rapidement forme et l'histoire ne devrait pas être si longue que ça.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

À la suite du bal, Severus et Lucius furent enfin seuls à boire un verre de bourbon. Le Maître des potions avait le regard fixé sur la cheminée. Les flammes dansaient, chassant toutes les tensions accumulées de cette longue soirée. Il avait pu croiser un bon nombre de personnes, échanger cordialement avec Harry Potter et Drago qui avaient prévu de partir quelque temps en vacances ensemble. Il avait peiné à se détacher de la vieille chouette qui ne cessait de l'inclure dans toutes les conversations ennuyeuses et futiles concernant Poudlard, pour ne pas avoir à subir ce calvaire, seule. Il but une gorgée brûlante dans son verre et soupira. La seule note positive de la soirée fut Hermione Granger. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait éveillé un intérêt si soudain et brutal en lui, ne l'avait-il pas toujours détesté cette horripilante Je-sais-tout ?

« Severus ? » Appela Lucius

« Oui ? » Répondit le brun en continuant à fixer les flammes

« Veux-tu en parler ? »

« Je ne céderais pas, rassure-toi. »

« Tu en as parfaitement le droit. Cette promesse que tu as faite de rester près de moi, n'exclu en rien que tu puisses…Je veux dire, ça va faire deux ans maintenant. Tu n'as pas les mêmes obligations que moi. »

« Justement Lucius ! Deux ans et où en sommes-nous ? La date approche, nous avons à peine avancé, il est hors de question que je me laisse distraire par cette femme. »

« Nous faisons notre maximum et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Concernant cette jeune sorcière, n'as-tu pas plutôt peur d'être rejeté ? »

« Pourquoi ça ? Car je suis bien plus vieux qu'elle ? Son ancien professeur austère et sadique qui a fait de sa scolarité un supplice ? Loin de ressembler à ses anciennes conquêtes sportives et célèbres ? »

Lucius s'amusa de sa réponse. Si seulement son ami pouvait savoir à quel point il avait tort et combien cette petite ingénue ne demandait qu'à se donner à lui. Toutefois, il savait qu'il refuserait de l'entendre, c'était pourquoi il devait être plus ingénieux et surtout plus subtil. Dès lundi, cette demoiselle avait son rôle à jouer.

« Parlons d'autre chose. » Conclut Severus

* * *

-** Poudlard, le lundi suivant.**

Poudlard était tel qu'elle s'en souvenait, s'en était à la fois rassurant et perturbant. Elle se souvenait des ruines que la Guerre avait laissé, des corps sans vies d'êtres chers et trop jeunes pour se trouver là, de l'atmosphère pesante et chargée de chagrin, et de l'odeur du sang. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle marcha dans les couloirs de l'école, elle eut l'étrange impression qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé ici. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et rassurante, les élèves insouciants et joyeux, les professeurs bien décidés à enlever et accorder des points à tout bout de champs pour gagner cette éternelle compétition puérile entre les différentes maisons. A en juger par la décoration, Gryffondor était toujours la maison gagnante.

Hermione, à la suite de son entretien avec Lucius Malfoy, s'était empressée de retrouver Minerva McGonagall. Il lui fallait une excuse pour faire un tour à Poudlard, elle savait que son ancienne directrice de maison lui apporterait la solution sur un plateau d'argent sans même le demander. En effet, après une discussion, elle avait insisté auprès de la sorcière pour qu'elle passe boire un thé avec elle, que ce serait l'occasion de papoter de tout et rien, de l'école, de son travail de Médicomage à St Mangouste. Hermione avait accepté avec plaisir. Cela avait été facile, peut-être un peu trop facile, l'insistance de la vieille sorcière et son trop grand enthousiasme avait laissé une drôle d'impression à Hermione.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Le rendez-vous autour d'un thé avait rapidement pris la forme d'un entretien voilé et d'une tentative de recrutement à peine dissimulée. Mme Pomfresh souhaitait quitter l'école, elle peinait à se remettre de la guerre et de tous les élèves qu'elle avait dû soigner, dont certains pour lesquels elle n'avait hélas rien pu faire. Bien entendu, la Directrice n'avait fait que des sous-entendus sur l'envie de départ de l'infirmière, la peine qu'elle aurait à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi compétent et digne de confiance pour la remplacer, etc. Hermione avait montré un intérêt poli mais n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon. Minerva lui avait toutefois fait promettre de ne pas hésiter à passer la voir dès qu'elle le souhaitait. Elles s'étaient dit au revoir, bien que la jeune femme ne lui fasse part de sa volonté de faire le tour du château pour saluer quelques professeurs, fantômes et élèves qu'elle croiserait.

La sorcière ne tarda pas à descendre au sous-sol du château. Dès lors que la température et la luminosité des lieux diminuaient, elle eut le plaisir de se retrouver dans les cachots de Poudlard. En quelques pas, un flots de souvenirs de ses cours de potions revirent subitement à elle. L'odeur des diverses potions, le bruit des lames découpant les ingrédients, l'eau qui bouillonnait dans les chaudrons, la chaleur du feu malgré la fraîcheur des lieux, les chamailleries et coups bas entre les élèves, mais surtout Snape. Sa prestance, son intelligence, ses sarcasmes, sa voix de velours, son regard ébène hypnotisant. Elle avait toujours aimé ses cours, les plus enrichissants qu'elle avait eu, même si l'attitude de Snape était souvent des plus monstrueuses. D'une élève avec un faible pour cet homme brillant, séduisant et défendu elle était passée à une femme pleine de désir. Hermione avait souvent pensé à lui depuis les dernières fois qu'elle l'avait vu, toujours avec une sensation de chaleur et un frisson interdit. Il semblait évident que le croiser au bal allait faire ressortir tous ces souvenirs et désirs enfouis comme un précieux secret. Toutefois, jamais elle n'avait pu prévoir les événements qui s'étaient déroulés ce soir-là. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait désiré Snape si fort, au point de repérer et s'accrocher à la seule option possible pour l'aider : Lucius Malfoy. La témérité dont elle avait fait preuve en le suivant dans son bureau, le soulagement de rapidement comprendre que son verre contenait une substance prohibée lui donnant une excuse pour avouer ses secrets, la certitude que le blond était sa seule chance pour atteindre Snape et les propos explicites de leur discussion, la laissaient perplexe. Elle n'était pas ce genre de femme. Elle n'était pas de ces sorcières si peu farouche, prête à tout pour finir dans un lit au propriétaire prestigieux. Certainement pas. Pourtant, au-delà de toute logique, dès lors que Lucius lui avait démontré la perspective d'avoir Severus Snape, tout avait volé en éclats. C'était illogique, incompréhensible, mais inévitable. Elle avait un plan à suivre : se débrouiller pour trouver une excuse afin de préparer une potion avec lui et appliquer certains conseils.

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées en s'arrêtant devant la porte du bureau de Snape. Elle frappa à la porte, inspira à fond et attendit. Peu à peu, en l'absence de toute réponse, le doute commença à la gagner. Il n'était clairement pas là, mais devrait-elle y être, elle ? Son audace et l'adrénaline de cette situation l'avaient amené à suivre le plan de Malfoy, mais qu'en était-il de Snape ? Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que réussir à ce qu'il lui montre le moindre intérêt ? Une ancienne élève énervante et commune comme elle ? C'était ridicule, jamais elle ne pourrait y arriver, Lucius n'était qu'un idiot avec des théories farfelues et erronées.

« Miss Granger ! » Lança une voix grave derrière elle

La sorcière sursauta et se tourna rapidement vers l'homme habillé de noir, l'air affolé et coupable de l'élève prise en flagrant délit. Severus s'amusa - intérieurement – de la tête qu'elle faisait. Il était surpris de la trouver à la porte de son bureau, visiblement plongée dans ses réflexions.

« Professeur ! » S'exclama-t-elle « Excusez-moi, j'ai frappé mais vous n'étiez pas là. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, j'ai bu un thé avec Minerva et j'ai pensé à venir vous saluer avant de repartir, je… »

« Respirez Granger. » Ricana-t-il

Elle obéit et se reprit. _Allons Hermione, tu es une femme bon sang, plus une gamine, ressaisis-toi ! _

« Je suis venue vous saluer. » Reprit-elle

« Vraiment ? » Dit-il d'une voix neutre, désintéressée.

En réalité, il était agréablement surpris. Elle était aussi belle que lors du bal, bien que moins sophistiquée. Elle ne portait qu'un jean bleu foncé et un haut en flanelle ivoire et une cape noire où les boucles de ses cheveux tombaient lourdement jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

« Oui. Cela vous étonne ? »

« Plus ou moins. »

« Pourtant me voilà. Puis-je abuser un peu de votre temps ? »

« Ai-je l'air d'avoir le temps de bavarder autour d'un thé au milieu de l'après-midi, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione chercha ses mots.

« Je suppose que non. » Fit-elle, essayant qu'il ne remarque pas la déception dans sa voix, tant pis, elle n'allait pas chercher une excuse qui lui imposerait sa présence s'il ne le souhaitait pas, peu importe ce que Lucius en avait dit. « Je vais vous laisser, Monsieur. »

« Ce n'est clairement pas votre cas, mais j'ai énormément de travail à faire. Si vous souhaitez discuter, ce n'est pas le moment. Toutefois, si vous n'avez rien à faire de plus intéressant, vous pourriez vous rendre utile. »

« Oui bien sûr ! » S'illumina-t-elle

« Bien. Attendez-moi ici, j'ai quelques fioles à récupérer. Nous irons dans ma salle de classe, je n'ai pas de cours à assurer aujourd'hui. » Expliqua-t-il

Severus entra dans son bureau, récupéra un carton de fioles vides. Il prit hâtivement le chemin de sa salle de classe, Granger à ses trousses. Comme elle était derrière lui à essayer de soutenir son allure, il s'autorisa un sourire bref. Cette petite sorcière avait beau être une Médicomage sans aucun doute douée, elle restait la Miss Je-Sais-Tout qu'il avait connu et préféré secrètement à tous les autres cornichons stupides à qui il avait pu enseigner.

Snape s'activa à jeter un coup d'œil aux trois différents chaudrons en cours de préparation. Il posa son carton près de l'un d'eux avant de se tourner vers la sorcière. Hermione fut ravie de retrouver cette pièce et nostalgique de ne plus y être élève. Cette pensée la ramena au sujet principal de sa venue. Severus Snape.

« Granger ! Si vous êtes venue pour rêvasser, je… »

« Hermione. »

« Pardon ? »

« Appelez moi Hermione, s'il vous plaît. Je ne suis plus votre élève, je suis une femme adulte, quelque part une sorte de consœur étant donné mon métier, non ? »

« Et est-ce, selon vous, une raison pour laquelle je devrais vous appeler ainsi ? »

« Non » Admit-elle avant d'oser « Mais ça me ferait plaisir. »

Severus aurait bien répliqué qu'il n'était pas là pour lui faire plaisir, mais les images qu'il eut soudain en tête, lui affirmèrent tout le contraire. Cela le ramena au bal, le regard échangé avec Lucius. Il avait refusé d'en parler, mais il savait pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire. Est-ce une bonne idée ? Depuis Narcissa, Lucius et lui s'étaient refusé tout écart. Lucius n'avait plus sa femme, mais l'aimait comme au premier jour, quant à lui, il ne voulait pas s'autoriser quoique ce soit tant qu'il n'aurait pas rempli la promesse qu'il s'était faite et avait faite aux Malfoy. Il ne lui restait qu'un an, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se distraire. Il devait cependant avouer qu'il avait imaginé, l'espace d'un instant, Hermione Granger dans leur petit jeu à la place de Cissy. Imaginer la laisser à Lucius, l'avoir à son tour, l'avoir ensemble. Une décharge électrique parcourue son aine à cette pensée alléchante. Lucius l'avait envisagé et avait tenté de lui en parler, mais bien qu'il eût affirmé le contraire, Severus avait peur de bien plus qu'être rejeté. Il avait peur de ce dont il aurait besoin d'elle.

« C'est une potion Volubilis ? » Demanda Hermione, tirant l'homme de ses pensées

« En effet. Un crétin de Gryffondor a trouvé drôle de lancer un sort de mutisme à l'un de mes Serpentard pour qu'il ne puisse pas se défendre contre les sorts qu'il lui lançait. » Déclara Snape

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Il est à l'infirmerie dans l'attente de cette potion. L'autre imbécile, exclu pour la semaine. »

« Vous voulez mon aide pour terminer cette potion ? A moins que vous vouliez que je remplisse les flacons de pimentine, j'ai vu qu'elle était prête. »

Severus hésita une seconde entre la logique et la curiosité. La logique aurait voulu qu'il la laisse remplir les flacons, mais sa curiosité lui donnait envie de la revoir travailler.

« Je vous laisse la potion si vous pensez en être capable. Je vais m'occuper des façons de pimentine et ceux de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. »

« Merci, Professeur » Sourit-elle

Chacun s'affaira à la tâche convenue, dans un silence confortable. Severus remplit les fioles de potion en jetant des cours d'œil à la sorcière par moment.

Hermione avait reconnu les ingrédients de la potion Volubilis et se souvenait plutôt bien de sa préparation. Si elle avait le moindre doute, Snape serait là de toute façon. C'était le moment de mettre en œuvre ses talents pour faire des potions mais aussi les conseils de Lucius Malfoy. C'était risqué, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres options. Que risquait-elle ? D'être ridicule ? Qu'il la déteste comme avant ? Ne plus le revoir ? Ce n'était pas pire que les regrets qu'elle aurait à ne rien avoir tenté. Elle inspira un bon coup et se mit au travail.

Hermione retira sa cape et retroussa ses manches. Elle approcha les ingrédients d'elle, s'organisa à sa manière et jeta un œil au contenu du chaudron. La potion était verte. Elle ajouta de l'hydromel et remuant bien, faisant passer le liquide à la couleur rose. Elle augmenta l'intensité du feu pour faire chauffer d'avantage, attenant que cela vire à l'orange. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle n'arrive à la couleur voulue. Elle baissa le feu, remua six fois avant de commencer à verser la poudre de menthe poivrée lentement, repassant le liquide en vert. Le feu fut à nouveau augmenté pour les prochaines dix minutes.

La sorcière, très concentrée sur son travail en avait presque oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle lança un regard au professeur qui semblait avoir quasiment finit de remplir une cinquantaine de fioles des deux potions souhaitées. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle fut étonnée de le voir avec un regard si sombre. Il reporta son regard vers ses fioles, mais Hermione sentit qu'il la regardait par moment avec attention. Les conseils de Lucius lui revinrent en mémoire.

_\- Pensez à relever vos cheveux pour les attacher._

Elle le fit aussitôt, relevant ses lourdes boucles brunes en un chignon défait assez haut pour dévoiler sa nuque. Elle avait vraiment chaud, ses joues devaient être rouges, pourvu qu'il ne trouve pas cela risible. Elle remua la potion à nouveau.

_\- Soyez concentrée sur votre potion uniquement, pas sur lui._

Difficile de faire autrement. La potion venait de passer au bleu. Elle baisse les flammes, remua encore, et fut prise d'un doute. Elle se repassa la liste des ingrédients dans l'ordre. Hydromel, menthe poivrée en poudre, mandragore cuite liquéfiée, et sirop d'ellébore. Snape avait tout préparé au gramme près, pourquoi restait-il une seconde soucoupe de menthe poivrée en poudre ? Elle ne se souvenait plus. Il fallait clairement en mettre une seconde dose, mais…

« Par Merlin » Marmonna-t-elle contre elle-même

Elle se précipita vers une armoire où certains exemplaires de manuels de potions étaient rangés, du moins à l'époque, c'était le cas. Elle en trouva un avant de rejoindre le chaudron. Elle fit défiler les pages à toute vitesse jusqu'à la potion voulue.

« Chauffer jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne bleue. Ça, c'est fait. Ajouter à nouveau de la menthe poivrée en poudre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne rose. Ah ! Tout simplement. D'accord…Ensuite la mandragore qui va donner une couleur orange, logique. Le sirop d'ellébore et une fois que j'obtiens une potion turquoise, je dois la faire chauffer de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne rouge puis finalement jaune. » S'indiqua-elle à haute voix, mais discrètement.

Elle posa le livre et attrapa la poudre.

« Un trou de mémoire, Miss Granger ? »

Elle se retint de justesse de sursauter, ses anciens réflexes en cours de potions où Snape faisait exprès de les déconcentrer lui étaient revenue par miracle. Severus l'observait depuis un moment, fasciné par la grâce de ses mouvements, la précision de ses gestes, l'air concentré et passionné sur son visage pendant qu'elle remuait la potion. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il était debout, appuyé contre un pupitre, à la regarder les bras croisé. Il retint un léger grognement lorsqu'il vit quelques mèches folles s'échapper de son chignon pour venir balayer ses joues rougies par la chaleur de la préparation et se coller à la fine pellicule de sueur qui faisait briller sa peau au niveau de la nuque, de sa gorge, et du haut de sa poitrine. Ses yeux suivaient le fil de ses pensées, descendant à ces mêmes endroits avant de subitement relever son regard vers celui de la sorcière. Il crut la voir frissonner et cela l'interpella. Elle se détourna et reprit son travail aussitôt.

Hermione fit son possible pour retirer de son esprit le regard brûlant du Maître des Potions qui l'avait fait frissonner de désir. Peut-être que Lucius n'avait pas complètement tort. Elle passa à la mandragore. Il fallait vraiment insister sur le mélange, aller lentement mais accentuer les mouvements de rotation pour éviter que le mélange accroche au fond du chaudron. Elle s'exécuta.

« N'oubliez pas de faire un tour à l'envers de temps en temps » Dit-il

Il était juste derrière elle. Hermione sentit son souffle contre sa nuque, la chaleur de son corps. Il ne la touchait pas, mais elle avait l'impression de brûler, son corps bouillonnait et elle avait une envie folle de se retourner vers lui.

_\- S'il s'approche de vous, c'est que vous avez capté son attention ma chère. Il le fera certainement à un moment où vous serez bloquée devant votre potion. Pourtant, il va falloir que vous trouviez n'importe quelle idée pour vous éloigner quelques secondes._

La sorcière chercha des yeux un moyen de suivre ce conseil. Elle aperçut une fiole vide un peu plus loin sur le plan de travail, certainement destiné à cette potion-ci. Elle lâcha sa cuillère en bois, fit deux pas sur le côté droit pour attraper le flacon de verre, qu'elle plaça vers l'ingrédient restant, puis reprit sa place initiale.

Severus fut surpris par cette étrange réaction. Y avait-il une raison à ce qu'elle fasse cela au plus mauvais moment possible de la potion, ou ne ressentait-elle simplement pas la brûlure qu'elle lui affligeait ? Une mèche attira son regard, sans réfléchir, il la prit entre ses doigts pour la replacer derrière son oreille. Cette fois, il fut certain de la voir tenter de réprimer un frisson et bloquer sa respiration. Hermione jura dans sa tête, cela devenait impossible de rester concentré.

« Miss Granger ? Vous rêvassez ? » Dit-il d'une voix pas assez froide.

« Non, Professeur. » Dit-elle, figée.

« Votre potion est passée à l'orange depuis plusieurs secondes, il ne vaudrait mieux pas tarder à introduire le sirop d'ellébore. »

« Bien, Monsieur » Répondit-elle, les idées confuses.

_\- Ne cachez pas vos émotions mais ne tentez rien._

Severus retint encore un grognement. Sa façon de l'appeler _Professeur_ ou _Monsieur_, n'avait définitivement plus la même connotation ni le même effet sur lui qu'à l'époque où elle était son élève. Savait-elle les risques qu'elle prenait à cet instant ? Il glissa son regard vers sa gorge puis sa poitrine où il pouvait apercevoir le début d'un sein recouvert de tissu en coton ivoire. Hermione ferma les yeux un instant avant se gifler mentalement. Elle devait finir cette fichue potion, maintenant turquoise. Elle devait intensifier le feu sous le chaudron lentement, suivant le changement de coloration du liquide. Elle se pencha et à l'aide de sa baguette, augmenta doucement la chaleur en tournant sa baguette comme si elle cherchait à tourner le bouton d'une gazinière.

« Faites attention à ne pas aller trop vite » Dit-il en attrapant sa main qui tenait la baguette pour ralentir un peu son mouvement.

Un léger gémissement échappa à la sorcière qui s'obstina à éviter le regard du professeur. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas une seconde devant son regard.

_\- Terminez la potion. Quoiqu'il en coûte.  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Oui c'est tout, il fera le reste. Faites-moi parvenir un retour sur ce moment, je saurais évaluer la situation pour la suite. _

Elle avait envie d'envoyer balader tous ces conseils, mais pour le moment elle devait reconnaître que tout se passait comme Lucius l'avait prédit. Severus lâcha sa main et ramena la sienne vers lui en frôlant le bras de la sorcière de tout son long avec la paume de sa main jusqu'à se poser sur son épaule. Il mourrait d'envie de la retourner vers lui d'un mouvent brusque, mais se retint. Il devait se contrôler. Il jouait avec le feu, il adorait ça, mais il devait savoir s'arrêter avant de perdre le contrôle de la situation.

« Encore deux minutes et vous devriez voir passer le liquide rouge au jaune, cela annoncera la fin de la préparation. » Dit-il, la voix rauque et basse, malgré lui.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force pour garder une contenance. Les deux minutes écoulées, elle soupira de soulagement sans s'en rendre compte. Elle coupa le feu et laissa la potion refroidir tranquillement. Severus fit glisser lentement sa main de l'épaule de la jeune femme, jusqu'au bas de son dos, où il prit un léger appui. Il se pencha vers le chaudron pour vérifier le travail fait.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu la main, c'est plutôt réussi pour quelqu'un qui ne travaille plus ce type de potion depuis un certain temps. »

« Merci » Murmura-t-elle

Il tourna son regard vers elle. Elle fit de même, essayant d'afficher un sourire reconnaissant sur le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire. Severus fronça les sourcils à la vue de la blessure que Granger s'était infligée à la lèvre.

« Vous vous êtes mordu, Granger ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas fait exprès, lorsque je suis concentrée, j'ai tendance à… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut d'elle-même face au regard noir et ardant de l'homme face à elle. Il passa doucement son pouce sur sa blessure et sa lèvre avec délicatesse. Hermione sentit ses jambes devenir engourdies et son ventre prendre feu. Severus la voyait fondre devant lui ce qui réveilla encore plus sa virilité déjà bien réactive. Il n'avait maintenant aucun doute sur le désir de cette femme pour lui, il en était certes très surpris, mais totalement séduit.

« Je dois avoir quelque chose qui pourrait vous soulager rapidement si vous le souhaitez » Dit-il tout bas, l'allusion à peine voilée.

« Avec plaisir oui » Répondit-elle sur le même ton feutré.

Il fit glisser ses doigts dans son cou et elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour savourer cette caresse. Il croisa son regard où l'ambré s'était assombrit sous le désir et y lus également une lueur qu'il reconnut facilement, celle du soulagement d'avoir gagné. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent brusquement en place dans l'esprit de Severus Snape. Il continua à glisser ses doigts vers sa poitrine où il passa au ralenti le tissu ivoire qui la couvrait pour glisser le long de sa trachée. La lueur dans les yeux d'Hermione s'accentua et il la sentit inspirer de l'air pour gonfler sa poitrine et se tendre imperceptiblement vers lui en offrande. C'en fut trop pour lui.

Severus attrapa la sorcière en passant les mains sous ses cuisses, la souleva de terre pour l'asseoir sur le bord du plan de travail à côté de celui où elle avait travaillé. Il bloqua les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il colla son bassin au sien et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elle reste coincée, à sa merci.

« A quoi penses-tu jouer, Hermione ? »

La jeune femme haleta et ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc, à la fois de la familiarité dont il faisait, soudainement et pour la première fois, preuve mais aussi face à la position explicite et la situation dans laquelle elle était prisonnière.

« Pardon ? » Fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à articuler.

« Que t'as dit Lucius ? »

« Comment… »

« Il a beau être un des plus grands manipulateurs vicieux que j'ai pu rencontrer, il oublie souvent que je le connais mieux que personne. Réponds-moi. »

« Il m'a donné quelques conseils pour vous…te…Professeur, je suis désolée » Paniqua-t-elle, perdue entre appréhension et désir.

« Nous sommes entre adultes Hermione, nous n'avons aucun titre, juste deux adultes. »

Ce fut suffisant pour d'Hermione se ressaisisse. Elle chassa la petite Miss Granger apeurée pour n'être qu'elle. Que cette femme brûlante, désireuse et sûre d'elle.

« Lucius m'a prise à part pour me faire boire du sérum de vérité. Il voulait savoir s'il avait raison de penser que je puisse te désirer et jusqu'où j'étais prête à aller pour cela. »

« Pour _cela_ quoi, Hermione ? Jusqu'où tu serais prête à aller pour quoi ? »

« Pour que tu me prennes. » Avoua-t-elle, sans honte.

« Tu as envie que je te prenne ? » S'étonna-t-il avec un sourire carnassier « Jamais je n'aurais pensé que la délectable Miss Je-Sais-Tout pourrait avoir envie de se faire baiser par son ancien professeur. »

« Pourtant ça ne date pas d'hier. Jamais je n'ai osé et je n'aurais probablement pas fait davantage si Lucius ne m'avait pas guidé jusqu'à toi. » Osa-t-elle dire

« Je vois. Si tu es là, aussi effrontément offerte à moi, je suppose qu'il ne t'a rien raconter quant à notre arrangement à lui et moi, ni ne t'a parlé de Narcissa ? »

« Non. Juste de toi, de ce que je devais faire aujourd'hui. »

« Tu as aveuglément suivi les conseils de Lucius Malfoy sans te poser la moindre question, en sachant pertinemment que ça te conduirait droit jusqu'à moi, peu importe ma réaction ? »

« Oui. Ça me dépasse complètement, ça ne me ressemble pas du tout, mais oui. Depuis cette soirée au bal, tout ce désir irrationnel que j'ai pour toi ne fait qu'augmenter et m'embrouiller l'esprit. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il en est de même pour moi depuis ce même moment. Pourtant nous y voilà. Que penses-tu du résultat ? » S'amusa-t-il

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, et s'il faut que tu me prennes ici sur ce pupitre, je n'ai rien contre. »

Severus grogna de désir et cogna ses hanches aux siennes en un coup de rein, faisant sentir à Hermione l'ampleur conséquente de son érection à travers le jean de la sorcière. Elle gémit et ce son affola les sens de Severus qui embrassa son cou de la façon la plus sensuelle que la jeune femme n'ait jamais connu.

« Severus… » Souffla-t-elle, d'un ton laissant sous-entendre tellement plus.

« Non. » Répondit-il en se redressant.

« Quoi ? »

« Pas ici. Pas maintenant. »

Il se recula un peu et s'amusa de son regard outré lorsqu'elle se redressa à son tour, toujours assise sur le bureau, l'homme entre ses jambes. Elle était désirable à damner le diable lui-même. Il détacha les cheveux de la sorcière dont les boucles tombèrent lourdement. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, remonta vers la racine. Il referma sa main en agrippant une partie de ses cheveux, délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais avec suffisamment de poigne pour qu'elle sente son emprise. Il approcha son visage d'elle pour lui parler sensuellement à l'oreille.

« Vendredi, tu vas venir au manoir de Lucius. Nous t'y attendrons et t'expliquerons un certain nombre de choses et tu seras libre de décider si la situation te convient ou si tu préfères partir. »

« Et si je choisis malgré tout de rester ? » Souffla-t-elle

Elle le sentir rire légèrement contre son oreille. Il posa ses lèvres sous son oreille, descendit jusque dans son cou, pour ensuite remonter, entraînant une vague de frissons en elle. Il se détourna et approcha son visage de celui de la sorcière, son front contre le sien, leurs lèvres si proche qu'ils sentaient chacun le souffle de l'autre.

« Dans ce cas, comptes sur moi pour te prendre autant de fois que tu le souhaiteras, Hermione. »

Elle haleta, folle d'envie. Il mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure blessée et la libéra. Hermione obéit aussitôt. Elle rassembla ses affaires, et se précipita vers la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

« A vendredi Severus. » Dit-elle

« Avec plaisir, Hermione » Sourit-il

* * *

**A suivre.**

**J'espère que cela vous a donné l'envie de continuer à suivre cette drôle d'histoire et que vous n'avez pas eu trop chaud. J'attend un retour que je prie pour être positif et encouragent et je vous donne rendez vous dans quelques jours pour la suite. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Un grand merci à vous pour suivre mon histoire. Bonne lecture et j'espère avoir votre avis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**Vendredi. **

Hermione avait attendu cette journée, du moins cette soirée avec impatience et appréhension. Elle ne savait absolument pas dans quoi elle allait s'embarquer, pourtant rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Elle avait bien douté un peu le matin même pendant sa pause à St Mangouste, imaginant les pires schémas possibles. La sorcière avait ensuite refusé de se poser la moindre question. Elle allait se rendre là-bas à 19h, comme Lucius le lui avait demandé lors du dernier message qu'elle avait reçu.

Ce fut à la nuit tombée qu'elle arriva et se figea devant l'immense porte du manoir Malfoy. L'angoisse comprimait sa poitrine, pourtant elle frappa. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'ajuster ses vêtements et ses cheveux qui n'avaient pas spécialement aimé que la jeune femme ne transplane. La porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

« Mademoiselle Granger ! » Salua-t-il

« Monsieur Malfoy. » Répondit-elle, intimidée malgré elle.

« Entrez, je vous en prie, le vent est glacial ce soir. »

Il se décala pour la laisser entrer avec un sourire narquois et le regard perçant. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans la somptueuse demeure. Elle fut invitée à suivre le blond jusqu'à un grand salon qui, malgré la décoration faite de cuir noir, de velours vert sombre et d'objets sans doute d'une valeur inestimable, était chaleureuse. Le grand feu de la cheminée y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Après avoir confié poliment son épaisse cape en laine à un elfe de maison répondant au nom de Wophy, elle accepta le verre que son hôte lui proposait et s'installa dans un canapé face au sien, près du feu.

« Sachez que vous êtes libre de partir quand bon vous semble » Rassura Lucius « Vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

« Je le sais, je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste que je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser du pourquoi je suis venue. »

« Nous pourrions commencer par parler de votre entrevue avec Severus. »

« Il ne vous a rien raconté ? » S'étonna la sorcière

« Oh si, croyez bien qu'il ne m'a pas loupé en rentrant de Poudlard. J'aimerais toutefois avoir votre version. »

« Très bien. Je l'ai aidé à faire une potion, enfin je l'ai faite et après avoir fini ce qu'il avait à faire il m'a observé la concocter. J'ai appliqué vos conseils du mieux que j'ai pu et je pensais avoir réussi, mais non. » Admit-elle

« Qu'appelez-vous réussi ? N'hésitez pas avec les détails, nous savons tous les deux qu'aucune pudeur ne nous aidera. » S'amusa Lucius, sérieux pourtant

« Ça a commencé par des regards, puis il s'est approché pour voir mon travail. Il m'a replacé une mèche derrière mon oreille, pris ma main, caressé mon bras, ma gorge. Il a posé ses lèvres dans mon cou et… Par Merlin s'était… Ensuite il a vu que je m'étais blessée en me mordant à la lèvre. Ça l'a rendu différent, plus intense. Il a fini par m'attraper et m'asseoir sur une des tables. »

« Bien, vous avez appliqué mes conseils avec une remarquable précision. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Il m'a appelé Hermione. Il m'a tutoyé et a agrippé mes cheveux. »

« Vu votre regard, cela vous a beaucoup plu. » Sourit-il

« En effet. Il m'a dit qu'il ne se passerait rien de plus. Que je devais venir ici aujourd'hui pour quelques explications. Que j'aurais le choix entre partir et rester. Et si je choisissais de rester… Il me prendrait autant de fois que je le voulais. »

« Eh bien ! Je suis ravi d'avoir votre version bien plus croustillante. » Lança Lucius

« Quelle était la sienne ? » Appréhenda la sorcière

« Quelque chose comme : Lucius qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te passer par la tête ? Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as envoyé, tu lui as dit comment me faire craquer. Tu n'as aucune idée dans quoi elle s'est laissé embarquer, elle doit savoir et fuir avant de s'ancrer dans quoique ce soit de sordide. »

« Oh » Dit Hermione, déçue et presque blessée

« Il vous désire à un point que vous n'êtes pas capable d'imaginer, Hermione. » Dit Lucius avec sérieux, remarquant sa déception

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je viens de comprendre » Répliqua-t-elle

« Je sais, c'est lui tout craché. Permettez-moi de vous dire que je lui ai posé des questions loin d'être délicate et il vous a qualifié de merveille, délicieuse et ensorcelante. Vous l'avez déstabilisé et il a du mal avec ça. »

« Il ne viendra pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Soupira Hermione, avec un pincement au cœur

« Bien sûr que si, il tient toujours sa parole. Il espère sans doute qu'arriver en retard me laissera le temps de tout vous dire et de fuir avant son arrivée. »

« Me dire quoi ? »

Lucius but une gorgée de son whisky et fixa son regard acier dans celui de la sorcière. Il savait que cela n'allait pas être simple à entendre, ce genre de relation peu commune n'était faite que pour de très rares personnes. Il savait que Severus refuserait de s'en détacher, et il devait reconnaître qu'il n'en avait pas envie non plus. Pourtant cette femme était tout ce dont son ami avait besoin, alors Lucius n'avait pas d'autres options que d'essayer de l'intégrer à leur relation. Jamais Severus n'accepterait rien sans cela, c'était certain, sa loyauté n'était pas toujours cohérente.

« Je vais être direct Hermione, veux-tu ? Vu ce que je vais te dire, autant laisser de côté toutes ces manières. Libre à toi d'en faire de même. »

« D'accord Lucius, je t'écoute » Dit-elle, essayant d'ignorer combien ça lui faisait bizarre de lui parler aussi familièrement

« Avec Narcissa, nous avons traversé une mauvaise phase dans notre couple il y a de nombreuses années maintenant. Nous avons trouvé une solution qui a tout arrangé et équilibré : Severus. »

« Tu veux dire que tous les trois vous… »

« Oui. Chacun avait une place définie dans cette relation. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé en Severus et moi uniquement, nous n'attendons pas cela de l'autre. Mais nous avons partagé Cissy, séparément ou ensemble, pendant des années. Lorsqu'elle est tombée malade, ça s'est arrêté évidemment. Depuis, nous avons été que nous deux, trop occupé à comprendre la maladie de Cissy et comprendre ce que nous avions loupé. Severus et moi restons ensemble, et non il ne se passe toujours rien entre nous. Je vis très bien la situation car je n'ai aucunement l'envie de m'attacher à quiconque en dehors de ma femme, mais le souci est qu'il fait la même chose. Pas uniquement pour elle, il ne l'aime pas comme ça, mais par amitié et loyauté envers nous deux. »

« Pourquoi est-ce si important que je le sache ? »

« Le seul moyen pour qu'il te cède, c'est qu'il pense que tu es d'accord avec ce genre de relation. »

« Donc, pour l'avoir, je dois coucher avec toi aussi ? Avec vous deux ? Je n'ai pas le choix ? »

« Non, rassure toi, je ne suis pas là pour te forcer à quoique ce soit. Je ne parle pas forcément de sexe non plus. Il ne s'agit pas d'un vulgaire plan à trois, mais d'une véritable relation basée sur un équilibre des désirs et besoins de chacun. Pour en faire parti tu dois simplement comprendre que l'équation est liée à trois personnes. »

« Si je comprends bien, je dois trouver ce dont j'ai besoin de Severus et de toi. »

« Exactement. Ça peut être n'importe quoi, cela fonctionnera si l'autre se coordonne à toi. Severus et toi vous vous désirez, mais il aura besoin que je sois dans le coin. A toi de voir si tu peux accepter cela pour lui. »

« Oui, je comprends, je ne veux surtout pas lui retirer quoi ou qui que ce soit. Mais et toi, Lucius ? Je veux dire entre toi et moi ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Hermione cherchait ses mots. Elle pourrait très facilement désirer cet homme blond et majestueux, mais lui probablement pas envers elle. Que pouvait-il attendre d'elle ? Surtout, qu'était-elle à accepter pour Severus ? Elle était chez Lucius Malfoy, cela en disait déjà long sur ce besoin irrationnel d'avoir Snape.

« J'ai besoin que Severus puisse revivre un peu et je sais que cela passe par toi. De toi, je veux juste que tu te sentes bien et en sécurité ici en notre présence à tous les deux. Tout peut évoluer, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ça ira pour moi. »

« D'accord. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Severus en a fait tout un cinéma. »

« Il te protège, ce genre de relation n'est pas évidente pour tout le monde. Il se protège aussi je pense, depuis Cissy… Bref, inutile d'entrer dans le sujet maintenant. »

« C'est tabou ? » Osa Hermione « Pardon, ça ne me regarde pas. »

« Nous te parlerons de Narcissa, juste plus tard, une chose à la fois. » Dit simplement Lucius

La sorcière hocha la tête, mille questions dans l'esprit qu'elle enfouit dans un coin de sa mémoire pour plus tard. L'elfe de maison entra discrètement dans la pièce pour aller vers son maître.

« Maître, j'ai un message de Monsieur Snape, il sera là dans une heure, il est retenu par une réunion avec la Directrice de Poudlard. Il vous prie de l'excuser pour son retard, surtout auprès de la dame. »

« Bien. Tu peux disposer de ta soirée, je ne pense pas que tes services seront spécialement requis, je m'occupe de Mademoiselle Granger et Severus prendra le relais. »

« Oui Monsieur, merci infiniment Monsieur, Wophy en est très content. »

Dans un « pop » il disparut.

« Je devrais peut-être y aller » Hésita Hermione

« Tu peux, si c'est l'option que tu choisis. » Répondit Lucius

« J'aimerais rester mais il ne rentre que dans une heure et je ne veux pas être… »

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, suis-moi. »

Lucius se leva et proposa son bras à la sorcière qui le suivit sans poser de question. Ils montèrent à l'étage, tournant dans plusieurs couloirs pour arriver dans une chambre. La pièce était magnifique, immense, luxueuse. La grande chambre possédait des meubles pittoresques en bois sombre et d'or, de grandes fenêtres recouvertes de rideaux chocolat, un lustre grandiose qui illuminait la pièce, une cheminée où l'on retrouvait une bibliothèque, un canapé en tissu crème et deux fauteuils assortis. Ce qui attira en revanche davantage l'œil d'Hermione, ce fut le lit en baldaquin. Il était digne de la haute noblesse avec ces moulures dorées, ses voilages d'un vert très Serpentard, la parure de lit blanche comme la neige. Un contraste étonnant qui donnait l'impression que ce lit en extérieur extraordinaire renfermait un nuage.

« C'est splendide » S'exclama Hermione

« Si tu le souhaites, tu peux t'installer ici. Qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une nuit, d'un week-end, d'un mois ou tant que tu voudras. Sache que tu as une place ici si le besoin t'en dit, n'importe quand. » Affirma Lucius

« Vraiment ? C'est trop, je… merci infiniment Lucius » Sourit la sorcière

« C'est tout naturel Hermione. J'espère que tu sauras prendre la décision qui te conviendra le mieux. En attendant, tu es libre d'attendre Severus ici si tu le souhaite. Ma chambre est dans le couloir en face de celui que nous venons d'emprunter, tu verras une porte avec un encadré argenté, j'y serais. Au bout de ce couloir-ci, au fond, tu verras sur la gauche une porte noir, c'est la chambre de Severus, il passera obligatoirement devant ta chambre pour aller à la sienne. »

« Merci Lucius » Dit Hermione

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Lucius haussa les sourcils, surpris mais ne dit rien. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit avec un léger sourire et un baise-main. Hermione regarda l'homme s'éloigner en directions de ses quartiers. Cet homme n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait pu croiser à l'époque, il avait beau conserver de son charme, de sa prestance, de sa séduction et sa noblesse, une chose nouvelle ne le quittait plus : le chagrin qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Qu'avait-il pu arriver à Narcissa Malfoy ?

* * *

Severus Snape transplana enfin au Manoir Malfoy. Il en avait simplement ras le bol de cette soirée. Minerva l'avait incité à rester à la réunion qu'elle tenait avec tous les professeurs de Poudlard et les Préfet en chef des différentes maisons pour faire le point sur différents élèves, sur le départ proche de Pomfresh, sur une pétition des élève pour un maudit bal de printemps, etc. En tant que professeur, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix que de rester. Vu la soirée prévue à l'origine, cela le mettait encore plus en colère. Il avait deux heures de retard. Certes il avait de toute manière prévu de prendre son temps pour rentrer pour laisser un moment à Hermione pour repartir après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Lucius, car honnêtement, il appréhendait. Cela dit, jamais il n'avait souhaité être si en retard.

Aucune présence manifeste dans le salon habituel, ni le moindre bruit, même Wophy n'était pas venu l'accueillir. Cela ne signifiait que deux choses : Lucius avait rejoint sa suite et congédié l'elfe de maison pour la soirée, mais aussi qu'Hermione était partie. Snape était furieux, déçu et définitivement d'une humeur massacrante. Il monta rapidement, enchaina les couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre quand il aperçut une lueur. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la porte entre ouverte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Severus vit alors Hermione Granger, assise sur le canapé couleur crème, devant la cheminée, en train de lire un livre. Il prit le temps de graver cette vision, cet instant où cette si jolie femme avait l'air si concentrée, passionnée et chaleureuse. Elle était restée. Il ignorait si elle avait parlé avec Lucius de leur arrangement, mais dans tous les cas, elle était restée, malgré son retard. Il frappa doucement à la porte, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Hermione leva les yeux de son livre pour se tourner vers la porte avec étonnement. Elle posa rapidement son livre sur le canapé et le contourna pour faire face, à quelques pas près, à Snape.

« Tu es restée. » Dit-il, simplement

« Tu es venu. » Répondit-elle

« Tu en doutais ? »

« Un peu oui » Admit-elle « Et toi ? »

« Possible. J'espérais me tromper. Je vois que tu es bien installée. »

« Oui, Lucius a dit que je pouvais rester là cette nuit, ou quand je voudrais. » Répondit-il un peu gênée

« Naturellement, tu es la bienvenue tant que c'est ce que tu veux. »

« C'est le cas. »

Un silence s'installa quelques instants où ils se regardèrent. Severus ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle était si désirable, pourquoi dès qu'elle était là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être affamé par sa beauté. De son côté Hermione avait les mêmes questions, mais surtout, elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant.

« Tu es au courant de tout, je suppose. »

« Oui, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, je vais juste avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour trouver l'équilibre dont Lucius m'a parlé, mais je veux bien essayer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Franchement ? Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Depuis le bal, mais surtout depuis lundi dernier dans ta salle de classe, j'ai l'impression que c'est une évidence. Ce n'est pas seulement du désir pour une nuit, c'est aussi cette proximité et cette connexion entre nous qui vient clairement de nulle part mais dont j'ai envie d'en savoir plus. C'est assez flou encore, mais je suis certaine que j'ai besoin et que je désire être ici, cette nuit, avec toi. »

Severus s'approcha d'elle et porta sa main à son visage, caressant sa joue avec son pouce. Hermione plongea dans ses yeux sombres indéchiffrables et appuya son visage contre cette main chaude sur sa peau.

« Et toi ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? Je ferais tout ce qu… » Commença-t-elle

Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui coupa la parole. Il l'embrassa avec force et avec faim, jouant avec ses lèvres, mélangeant leurs souffles et leurs langues. La chaleur dans le ventre d'Hermione grimpa à toute vitesse, elle se colla davantage à Severus en passant ses bras autour de son torse, et le sorcier passa une main dans les boucles brunes et l'autre au creux de ses reins, approfondissant le baiser déjà torride qu'ils partageaient. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Hermione avait le teint bien plus rose et un sourire radieux sur le visage. C'était si bon de l'embrasser, jamais elle n'aurait cru cela de son ancien professeur de potion si sinistre. Severus quant à lui tentait de ralentir un peu ses pulsions avant de finir par la prendre là, à même le sol.

« Ce dont j'ai besoin, Hermione, c'est de toi. Nue. Dans ton lit. Maintenant. » Déclara-t-il, la voix rauque de désir

Hermione senti un frisson dans le bas de son ventre et sa féminité fondre comme neige au soleil. Peu importait pourquoi, cet homme avait un pouvoir incroyable sur elle et son désir et il était hors de question qu'elle n'en profite pas. Souriant davantage, elle se sépara de lui, lui tourna le dos et décrocha sa cape qui tomba par terre. La sorcière marchait en direction du lit, retirant ses vêtements un par un. Snape resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle inattendu. Elle était décidément très surprenante cette Miss je-sais-tout. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, elle était déjà en sous-vêtements. Un ensemble noir, simple mais efficace. Il dévora des yeux ses jambes, ses fesses rebondies, sa chute de reins, son dos, sa nuque dévoilée lorsqu'elle mit ses cheveux sur le côté. Hermione passa ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge qu'elle laissa tomber puis se pencha en avant pour retirer sa petite culotte. Toujours dos à lui, elle s'obstinait à agir sans réfléchir avant que sa pudeur ne la rattrape. Snape bouillait de désir en voyant cette femme nue, qui commençait à grimper dans son lit. La lueur des bougies à proximité éclairait les courbes de la jeune sorcière et eut le malheur ou le bonheur de se refléter vers une zone visiblement suffisamment humide pour briller sous la lumière. Comme au ralenti, il avait vu Hermione monter à quatre pattes sur le lit et son sexe luire d'humidité. S'en était fini de lui et de la moindre fibre de contrôle qu'il essayait d'avoir. Il s'élança rapidement vers le lit, sortant sa baguette d'un geste agile pour faire disparaître ses vêtements d'un sort informulé. Hermione eut à peine de temps de se retourner pour s'asseoir face à lui, qu'il se précipitait déjà au-dessus d'elle, nu. Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le corps insoupçonné et magnifique de Snape. Elle détailla son torse finement musclé et fort, mais aussi sa virilité dont l'épaisseur et la longueur la firent involontairement gémir.

Severus embrassa à pleine bouche la sorcière qui se retrouva allongée sous lui. Elle était étourdissante. Il caressa sa peau en même temps, effleurant chaque courbe. Il se redressa pour l'admirer et se délecter de la façon dont son corps était réactif à ses caresses. Il passa sur ses seins, jouant avec eux, pour descendre caresser ses côtes et son ventre. Sa peau était d'une douceur étonnante. Il passa sur ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses fesses. Hermione avait l'impression de brûler, elle devenait impatiente face à cette délicieuse torture. Elle le voyait jubiler avec son petit sourire narquois, savourant le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Agacée, elle eut l'idée de faire glisser ses mains le long de son propre corps pour attirer son attention. Voyant qu'il suivait ses gestes du regard, elle descendit à son ventre, ses cuisses et les écarta, approchant ses mains de son sexe. Les yeux de Severus donnèrent l'impression de prendre feu et ce fut au tour de la sorcière de jubiler. Pris à son propre jeu, Severus ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Il approcha ses doigts et caressa la jeune femme, lui arrachant un gémissement. Elle était humide, trempée même et il en eut un grognement.

« Humm Miss Granger ! Je ne vous savais pas si délicieusement réceptive. »

« Severus, je t'en prie… » Remua-t-elle

Il allait répliquer quelque chose pour la torturer davantage, mais il vit ses doigts briller du désir d'Hermione et n'eut d'autre choix que de céder à son instinct et plonger son visage entre ses cuisses. Sans aucune hésitation, il embrassa et lécha cette délectable petite chatte offerte à lui. Il s'appliqua à n'en louper aucun recoin avant de s'attaquer à son clitoris. Hermione ne savait plus vraiment si elle gémissait ou criait, aspirée dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Cette bouche la dévorait littéralement et la langue de Severus s'insinuait partout à l'intérieur et extérieur d'elle, tel un serpent vicieux, avec une dextérité étourdissante. Severus la senti se contracter, proche de l'orgasme, et il se fit un plaisir de lui accorder, aspirant son clitoris. Hermione cria son plaisir et se laissa fondre dans la bouche de son amant.

A peine avait-elle eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits, qu'elle l'embrassa passionnément avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux du sorcier.

« Prend-moi, Severus » Haleta-t-elle

« A tes ordres, Sorcière. »

Il présenta son sexe tendu, prêt à la pénétrer, lorsqu'elle remua son bassin pour se frotter à lui. Il gémit malgré lui lorsqu'il sentit le sexe d'Hermione encore inondé de son plaisir glisser sur toute la longueur du sien.

« Tu vas me rendre fou » Soupira-t-il

« Je veux te sentir, viens, prend-moi » Supplia-t-elle

En un coup de rein, il fut en elle lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il laissa quelques secondes le temps qu'elle s'adapte à lui, et qu'il puisse prendre le temps de savourer cette antre humide, brûlante et serrée autour de lui. Hermione observa son amant qui la regardait avec une passion et un désir tel qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir jouir rien qu'en le regardant. Elle ne voulait pas que cela dure, elle avait un besoin urgent qu'il la prenne, maintenant. Severus le comprit aussitôt quand il la sentit gigoter sous lui et gémir d'impatience.

« Ton impatience à ce que je te baise est sans doute la chose la plus enivrante qui soit. » S'amusa-t-il

« Qu'est ce que tu attends alors ? Que je me consume ? » S'agaça la sorcière.

« Tentant. J'ai bien trop envie de toi, la torture sera pour une autre fois, je vais te baiser. Maintenant. »

Il entama des vas et viens puissants et profonds alors qu'Hermione enroulait ses jambes autour de lui avec force. Pas le temps pour tester quoique ce soit, ils auraient bien le temps pour cela plus tard. C'était urgent qu'ils jouissent, l'un dans l'autre, immédiatement. Un désir viscéral.

« Oh Severus ! » Gémit-elle « Severus plus fort »

Il la sentit commencer à se contracter, l'orgasme approchant rapidement

« C'est bien, viens pour moi Hermione. »

Elle agrippa les draps sentant une vague de plaisir fatale arriver inévitablement.

« Sev… Je vais… Oh t'arrête pas, baise moi plus fort »

Les coups de rein redoublèrent d'intensité, Severus haleta en heurtant ses hanches contre celles de la sorcière, son propre orgasme le rattrapant à une vitesse insoupçonnée. Elle devait jouir maintenant pour qu'il la suive. Il voulait partir avec elle, jouir en elle, plus que tout au monde.

« Maintenant Hermione ! Jouis pour moi. Maintenant ! »

Hermione décolla, l'orgasme la terrassant comme un cataclysme. Un éclair blanc l'aveugla et son corps entier vibra sous celui de son amant qui se déversa avec force en elle dans un grognement. C'était brutal, étourdissant, bouleversant et un orgasme incroyable.

A bout de souffle, Snape se décala pour s'allonger près d'Hermione qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Il eut tout juste la force de tirer la couverture sur eux, attirer Hermione contre lui, qu'ils s'endormirent tous les deux instantanément, planant dans un autre univers.

* * *

**A suivre.**

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et je croise les doigts pour un petit retour en review. A très vite.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires positifs qui m'encouragent à écrire. Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla, seule, dans un lit moelleux et imprégné d'une odeur envoûtante, son odeur à _lui_. Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent, un sourire sur le visage. Severus avait passé une majorité de la nuit à la combler de plaisir jusqu'à l'épuisement. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un jour se retrouver dans diverses positions, toutes plus osées les unes que les autres, avec son ancien professeur de potion. Combien de fois avait-elle secrètement fantasmé sur ce sujet ? Presque à chaque cours et en dehors aussi, souvent. Il avait toujours été un peu une obsession chez elle, et la sorcière ne pouvait être rien d'autre que ravie. Elle s'étira et sentit toutes les courbatures de son corps la faire souffrir au même moment. Elle gémit de douleur et tenta de s'extirper du lit. Elle rejoignit une porte menant à la salle de bain, une bonne douche bien chaude lui ferait sans doute du bien. Elle allait l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Hermione hésita un instant puis frappa doucement. Rien. Elle entra lentement.

« Severus ? Excuse-moi, j'ai frappé mais... »

« Viens. » Répondit-il

Surprise, Hermione, déjà nue de toute façon, haussa les épaules et ouvrir la cabine de douche italienne où la buée était si dense qu'il était presque impossible d'y déceler la silhouette de l'homme à travers la paroi en verre. Elle se retrouva derrière Severus qui lui tournait le dos. Il se tenait au mur face à lui, la tête penchée suffisamment en avant pour que ses cheveux cachent son visage et que l'eau de la douche s'écoule sur sa nuque puis le long de son dos musclé, ses reins, ses hanches, ses fesses. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se délectant du spectacle, à tel point qu'elle ne le vit pas se tourner subitement vers elle.

« La vue te plaît ? » S'amusa-t-il

« Enormément oui » Sourit-elle

Il lui tendit une main à laquelle elle s'accrocha pour finir contre lui sous l'eau chaude. Il l'embrassa, d'abord ses lèvres, sa joues, sa mâchoire et son cou pendant que ses mains s'aventuraient vers les fesses de la sorcière. Hermione se sentit fondre et ignora au mieux les douleurs qu'elle ressentait. Severus la souleva pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de son bassin, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Le sorcier, attentif, remarqua la façon dont Hermione bougeait et sut qu'il y avait un souci.

« Tu as mal ? » Demanda Severus, même si cela sonnait davantage comme une affirmation

« Juste quelques courbatures, ce n'est rien. »

Hermione préférait encaisser plutôt que de louper un moment torride sous la douche avec cet homme. Il eut un sourire en coin, devinant aisément les pensées de la jeune femme contre lui et sachant pertinemment qu'elle ferait tout pour minimiser sa douleur. Or, Severus, au-delà de toute prétention, savait combien il pouvait être efficace, brutal, endurant et intense lorsqu'il baisait une femme, encore plus ce genre de femme qui le rendait fou de désir. Il opta pour un plan B. Il la bloqua contre le mur en lui indiquant de bien serrer ses jambes autour de lui. Il attrapa un savon qu'il fit mousser entre ses mains. Toujours maintenue par le bassin de Severus, Hermione gémit lorsque Severus commença à savonner son corps avec de savoureuses caresses plus ou moins appuyées selon les endroits. Il lava ses bras, sa poitrine, insistant sur ses seins sensibles. Elle gémit lorsqu'il passa sur ses côtes, son ventre avant qu'il ne plonge vers le bas de son dos puis remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Toutes les tensions douloureuses d'Hermione étaient agréablement massées. Cela lui faisait mal, mais un mal nécessaire et bénéfique pour ses muscles endoloris. Severus passa sur les hanches d'Hermione. Sentant un fluide doux et chaud contre le bas de son ventre, Severus écarta sa bassin du sien pour plonger son membre durci et tendu dans l'antre brûlante de la sorcière haletante avec lenteur. Centimètre par centimètre, il s'appliqua à être doux en entrant et sortant d'elle, pendant qu'il continuait de masser les dos de la sorcière, ainsi que son ventre, sa poitrine ou ses cuisses. Ses grandes mains fortes, rendues un peu rugueuse par les milliers de potions qu'il avait pu élaborer et les combats à la baguette acharnés, étaient un délice pour Hermione qui sentait déjà ses muscles se détendre. Une fois complétement en elle, Severus baisa doucement Hermione. Dès que ses mouvements se firent plus amples, il la serra dans ses bras pour la rincer sous l'eau. La mousse s'écoulait du corps de la sorcière pour ne laisser qu'une peau luisante et mouillée. Toujours en elle, Severus alternait entre les vas et viens puis effectuer une action visant à nettoyer Hermione. La sorcière se laissait faire, bercée entre la détente étonnante que lui prodiguait les soins de Severus, et le plaisir de le sentir bouger en elle. Personne ne lui avait fait ressentir tant de sensations contradictoires en si peu de temps.

Severus sortit de la douche pour attraper sa baguette. Un sort les sécha tous les deux aussitôt et il emmena sa douce amante nue jusqu'au lit blanc. Il rit lorsqu'elle ronchonna alors qu'il se retirait d'elle. Il l'allongea sur le lit avec douceur pour la tourner sur le ventre. Hermione passa ses bras sous son oreiller et posa la tête sur celui-ci, le visage tourné vers la gauche, bien blottit. Severus massa délicatement le cuir chevelu de la sorcière, sa nuque, ses épaules, son dos, ses reins, ses hanches, ses fesses puis ses cuisses qu'il écarta lentement. Ses mains firent le chemin inverse, et Hermione fut si détendue, apaisée de toute douleur, qu'elle eut l'impression d'être faite de guimauve. Sa détente totale fut légèrement rompue par une sensation de chaleur entre ses cuisses où le grand sorcier commençait à la pénétrer. Avec des mouvements amples, rapides et très précis, il s'appliqua à faire venir la jeune femme au plus vite. La chaleur et le plaisir s'émancipaient en elle à toute allure, l'orgasme la guettant d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Snape la sentit se serrer autour de lui et intensifia sa prise et la baisa plus fort. Hermione cria son plaisir dans son oreiller lorsqu'elle atteint son point de non-retour. Severus se répandit en elle au coup de rein suivant, vibrant de tout son être.

Hermione était sonnée, son corps semblait avoir complètement fondu tant l'orgasme avait finit de détendre ses muscles déjà bien soulagés par Severus. La respiration encore haletante, elle se sentit enveloppée d'une brume de sommeil douce. Elle soupira de bien-être en fermant les yeux et tomba soudainement dans un sommeil confortable, profond et réparateur.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Severus se retira d'elle, lança un sort pour la nettoyer et la recouvrit de l'épaisse et moelleuse couverture blanche. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, reconnaissant silencieusement sa beauté. Vu qu'elle dormait, il s'autorisa à caresser ses boucles brunes.

« Dors bien, ma Lionne. » Souffla-t-il

Il se rhabilla et quitta la chambre sans un bruit, laissant un peu de répit et de repos à cette délicieuse sorcière.

* * *

Lucius avait passé une bonne partie du week-end dans son laboratoire, toujours à expérimenter les mêmes potions de multiples façons différentes, à chercher dans tous les grimoires qu'il possédait la moindre informations pouvant l'aider. Nameless, cette maudite maladie le rendait fou. Severus était venu l'aider dès qu'il avait eu un moment, notamment lorsqu'Hermione dormait. Son ami rayonnait, il dégageait une sensualité et un érotisme fou. Lucius était heureux et fier d'avoir réussi ce coup de maître, à savoir mettre une femme dans le lit de Severus, pas n'importe laquelle en plus. La jeune femme avait dû passer un week-end torride, Lucius les avaient à peine vus. Il n'y eut que le samedi dans la nuit où Snape l'avait rejoint au labo pour voir comment il s'en sortait.

« Tu irradies Severus, j'imagine que baiser cette demoiselle vaut le détour. » S'était amusé Lucius

« Tu n'as pas idée. Elle est… Divine. Délectable. Je n'aurais jamais pu penser que cette Je-sais-tout agaçante que j'avais en cours pouvait être si bandante. »

« Tu refusais juste de le voir, cela fait plusieurs années qu'elle donne envie. »

« Possible. »

« Tu devrais rester avec elle, je m'en sors très bien ici rassure-toi »

« Je n'aime pas te laisser seul lorsque cela concerne cette maudite maladie, Lucius. »

« Tu as une sirène dans ton lit, ça serait criminel de ne pas en profiter à cause de moi voyons. »

Severus avait eu un sourire en coin, bien conscient de sa chance. Il n'avait pu nier combien cette fille était extraordinaire et il aurait voulu que Lucius en soit témoin. Cela dit, il n'était pas sûr qu'Hermione était prête à encaisser de se faire prendre par deux hommes. Malgré leurs ébats passionnés, elle restait assez réservée pour le moment.

« Si je lui en parle et qu'elle vient à l'accepter, tu aimerais la baiser ? » Avait demandé Severus

« Bien entendu. Il lui faudra sans doute du temps, et tu ne dois pas écarter la possibilité qu'elle ne soit jamais prête à cela. Notre genre de relation n'est pas accessible à tout le monde, tu sais ? »

« Je saurais être patient. »

« Soit ! Je change rapidement de sujet mais j'ai réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui a le grimoire que l'on cherchait. »

« Alors il existe ? » S'était étonné Severus

« Apparemment. Je ne sais absolument pas à quoi m'attendre, mais j'ai pu l'avoir au marché noir. »

« Parfait. Dès que tu l'as, préviens-moi. N'importe quand. »

Lucius avait accepté et avait laissé son ami retrouver sa petite sucrerie endormie.

* * *

**Un mois et demi** s'était écoulé, rythmé par des semaines de travail intensif à St Mangouste pour Hermione et des week-ends incroyables. Elle partageait son temps entre les deux hommes. Elle avait trouvé en Lucius un ami instruit, captivant et sournois. Ils passaient des heures ensemble, lorsque Severus se retirait pour diverses courses à faire, ils parlaient, échangeaient des détails croustillants et Lucius se faisait un plaisir de la conseiller pour faire tourner la tête de son ami. Ils parlaient également de livre, d'études, de St Mangouste. Hermione aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec lui, aussi hypnotisant soit-il. Elle avait osé penser à la première fois qu'elle était venue, où Lucius lui avait parlé de sa relation avec Narcissa et Severus. Eux trois. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle, à la place de Narcissa. Son imagination était assez limitée, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait faire de partager son lit – et son corps – avec deux hommes. Un peu gênée par son inexpérience sur le sujet et peu convaincu que cette idée pourrait plaire aux deux hommes, elle avait gardé ce petit secret au fond d'elle-même. En attendant, elle avait Severus et Oh par Merlin Severus… Il hantait ses jours et ses nuits, bien que jamais elle ne le lui aurait avoué. Elle tentait de se contenter des week-end enflammés, mais pensait à lui sans cesse. Il fallait admettre que sexuellement parlant, il se plaçait là. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il était intéressant et cultivé, étonnamment drôle, et parfois il lui arrivait d'être un peu tendre. C'était rare mais Hermione en savourait chaque seconde le peu que cela se présentait. Ils parlaient de travail, de Poudlard, de potions et ouvrages, de la guerre parfois. Ils pouvaient parler des heures et la sorcière avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle dès qu'elle était avec lui. Elle commençait à trouver sa place, son propre équilibre entre ses deux hommes dans cette étrange relation.

* * *

**Un mercredi soir**, Lucius tentait de ne pas devenir complètement fou à s'évertuer à traduit le grimoire qu'il avait reçu. Il datait de plusieurs siècles et avait été volé. Depuis ce temps-là, il passait dans les mains des plus riches assez intéressées pour y mettre le prix et des voyous qui n'en connaissaient que sa valeur marchante mais dont il ignorait que le précieux contenu était inestimable. Il s'agissait d'un recueil de divers sorts peu connus, de potions, de découvertes, d'expériences et de maladies. Il y avait du sorcier, des runes, de l'elfique, du latin et du grec. C'était le manuel pour Lucius, sa dernière chance de trouver une quelconque trace de cette maladie qui avait touché Narcissa, en espérant qu'il s'agissait d'une antique pathologie ayant refait surface et non pas d'une nouvelle. A force, il s'attendait à tout et rien à la fois.

Il avait prévenu Severus de l'arrivéee de cet ouvrage dès sa réception, il allait certainement passer dès qu'il le pourrait malgré la quantité de travail qu'il avait déjà. Lucius ne pouvait hélas pas se passer de lui. Il avait beau être instruit, renseigné, intelligent, il était loin d'être aussi brillant et efficace que Severus Snape. En attendant son retour, il faisait son possible en buvant un verre de bourbon. Il repensa à sa femme, sa voix, son rire, son odeur, ses gémissements, l'amour fou qu'il avait pour elle… Lorsqu'un « pop » retentit, le tirant de sa rêverie.

« Maître, Wophy est désolé de vous déranger malgré les consignes. Wophy va se repasser les oreilles pour avoir désobéi, mais vous avez de la visite. Wophy a reconnu la Dame de Monsieur Snape. »

« Vraiment ? Étrange, elle ne vient jamais en pleine semaine. » S'étonna Lucius « Fais-la entrer Wophy, amène la vers moi et laisse tes oreilles tranquilles, tu as eu raison. J'aurais dû penser à te prévenir que les consignes ne s'appliquaient pas à elle. »

« Merci Maître, Wophy va vite chercher la demoiselle »

Lucius Malfoy attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa bibliothèque où il faisait ses recherches s'ouvre sur son elfe de maison qui invita Hermione à entrer à son tour.

« La Maître est là, Madame. »

« Merci beaucoup Wophy. » Dit Hermione

Le petit elfe s'inclina pour la remercier de sa politesse envers lui. Lucius découvrit alors une jeune femme trempée par la pluie, tremblante et les yeux rougies. Alerté, il contourna rapidement la grande table recouverte de nombreux livres, parchemins et bougies. Il s'approcha de la sorcière.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je… je ne savais pas où aller et… tu m'avais dit que je pouvais venir si… Et je sais qu'il est tard, je suis désolée » Hésita-t-elle

« Hermione. » Dit-il pour qu'elle se recentre sur lui « Tu es toujours là bienvenue ici, jour et nuit. »

« Merci. » Souffla-t-elle, soulagée « Oh tu travaillais ? Excuse-moi Lucius »

« Va prendre une douche, je t'apporte de quoi te changer. Wophy, prépare-nous du thé, je te prie. »

« Oui Maître » Lança l'elfe avant de disparaitre

Lucius accompagna Hermione à l'étage où elle pu prendre sa douche. La sorcière fit au plus vite pour se laver, se réchauffer un peu et s'enrouler dans une serviette. Elle retourna dans sa chambre où Lucius venait d'entrer. Il lui déposa une nuisette bordeaux et un kimono de satin assorti.

« C'était à Narcissa, je pense que cela devrait t'aller. »

« Lucius, je ne peux pas ! »

« Elle aurait été la première à te le proposer Hermione, s'il te plaît, enfile ça et rejoins-moi pour le thé dans la bibliothèque. »

Lucius rejoignit sa bibliothèque où deux tasses de thé à la menthe bien chaude étaient posées sur une petite table près d'une cheminée flamboyante et deux fauteuils noirs en cuir. Il s'installa, attendant son invitée surprise qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Elle prit place en silence et prit la tasse que le blond lui tendait.

« Cette couleur te va à ravir. »

« Merci » Rougit-elle avec un sourire

« Raconte-moi. »

« J'ai eu une altercation au travail avec un collègue. Le genre de collègue lourd et agaçant qui me faisait des avances, ou me rabaissait, selon son humeur, depuis des mois. Ce n'était pas important, jusqu'à ce matin. Nous avons appris que le service de pathologie des sortilèges recherchait un stagiaire. J'étais aux anges forcément et prête à proposer ma candidature. Il est entré dans une colère noire, m'accusant d'avoir couché pour réussir mes études car j'étais allée dans une université bien trop difficile à intégrer pour une… Sang de bourbe comme moi, qu'il méritait ce poste. »

Hermione but une gorgée revigorante de thé pour se donner le courage de poursuivre.

« On s'est disputé et je pensais en avoir fini avec lui, mais il m'a coincée lorsque je suis allée dans les vestiaires le midi pour récupérer une blouse propre car la mienne était en désinfectassions à cause d'un petit accident. Bref, il a commencé à m'insulter, râler puis m'a…coincé contre un des casiers et tenté de passer ses mains sous mon haut. Je l'ai repoussé et il m'a frappé avant de s'accrocher à mon jean pour l'ouvrir. J'ai eu peur, il était bien plus fort que moi alors j'ai attrapé ma baguette et lui ai lancé un stupéfix. Immédiatement ça s'est su, les sorts, hors médicaux, sont formellement interdit à St Mangouste. Nous avons été convoqués. »

« Je vais retenir les mots qui traversent mon esprit concernant cette ordure. J'ose espérer qu'il a eu ce qu'il méritait. »

« Il a été renvoyé, l'hôpital ne voulait pas faire de scandale avec l'un de leur guérisseur accusé d'agression par une de ses collègues, surtout qu'il niait tout en bloc. Je n'ai pas voulu insister, il était viré, c'était le principal, seulement… J'ai été suspendue. »

« Pardon ? » S'exclama Lucius, outré

« Pour avoir lança le sort. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve que mon collègue s'en était pris à moi, en revanche il avait la preuve que moi je l'avais agressé avec un sort. Mes accusations étant plus graves, ils ont l'ont viré mais ils m'ont suspendu pour la fin de cette semaine. Je serais convoquée lundi et probablement rétrogradée au service des virus et microbes magiques… »

« C'est insensé. Une visite à St Mangouste s'impose dès demain ! »

« Non ! Lucius, non. Je prendrais mes responsabilités, ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui m'embête s'est d'avoir loupé le stage, c'est une de mes collègue, Amalie Scott, qui a eu la place. »

« Tu te fiche de ton agression mais te morfond pour un stage ? »

« Ce stage pouvait aboutir sur un post permanent dans le service des pathologies des sortilèges. C'était mon objectif. J'ai marché pendant des heures et j'ai été surprise par la pluie. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer seule chez moi et j'ai pensé à vous deux. »

« Tu as eu raison, Hermione. N'hésite jamais à venir te réfugier ici, nous serons là pour toi. »

« Merci Lucius. »

« Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour t'aider d'une quelconque façon ? »

Hermione soupira, semblant réfléchir.

« Sur quoi tu travailles ? »

Un long silence s'en suivit. Lucius regarda les flammes danser dans la cheminée, plongée dans ses pensées. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait dire ou non. Severus lui avait demandé quand il serait prêt à parler de Narcissa à Hermione. Il ne l'était pas, c'était trop difficile et il avait beau faire confiance à la sorcière, il voulait encore attendre avant de tout lui révéler.

« Excuse-moi, ça ne me regarde pas. » Reprit Hermione

« Que sais-tu sur la maladie Nameless ? »

« Hum, pas grand-chose. Personne ne sait vraiment quoique ce soit je pense. » Dit-elle avant de comprendre « C'est ce que Narcissa a eu n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. J'ai besoin de savoir le maximum de cette maladie qui m'a pris ma femme. C'est ma priorité, cela fait deux ans et j'avance à peine. Severus m'aide lors de son temps libre. »

« Je comprends. Je suis vraiment désolée Lucius, si je peux t'aider… »

« Je crains que non, à moins que tu saches lire l'elfique ou les runes, je ne pense pas que… »

« Si. Enfin j'ai quelques notions je veux dire. » Dit-elle

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna-t-il

« Disons que j'ai déjà pris le temps de déchiffrer quelques broutilles pendant ma scolarité à Poudlard avec l'aide parfois de Dumbledore, ça m'occupait pour ne pas m'ennuyer entre les cours. » Expliqua-t-elle sous le regard intrigué et amusé de Lucius

« Je commence à saisir pourquoi Severus a une telle fascination envers toi. »

Hermione eut une petite lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

« Si je te parle du _Registre Supérieur Original de Magie du Monde Sorcier_ »

« Par Merlin ne me dis pas que ce livre existe ?! »

« Il est sur la table juste derrière toi. »

Hermione se leva et courut jusqu'à la table, arrachant un rire très rare à Lucius Malfoy, amusé et attendrit par cette sorcière si brillante que ses yeux étincelaient à la simple mention de cet ouvrage. Elle osa à peine toucher le livre, comme s'il était fait de la matière la plus fragile du monde. Lucius sut que si Severus avait assisté à cette scène, il serait instantanément tombé amoureux de cette femme.

« Je n'en reviens pas, comment as-tu eu ça ? »

« Tu ne tiens pas vraiment à le savoir, crois moi. L'important est qu'il est là, prêt à être étudié »

Immédiatement, Hermione s'installa et commença à feuilleter le livre.

« Pas ce soir ma toute belle. J'apprécie ton empressement et t'en remercie, mais Severus me tuerait si je commençais sans lui. Nous pourrions nous en occuper ensemble, tous les trois, demain ? »

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir, si je peux t'aider à comprendre ce qu'il a pu arriver à Narcissa, je te promets de tout faire. »

« Merci. Tu devrais aller dormir un peu Hermione. Normalement Severus doit rentrer cette nuit, il ne travaille pas demain car les élèves ont une sortie parait-il. »

Il ne manqua pas la lueur de joie dans les yeux de la sorcière à la mention de Severus. Elle hocha la tête et posa le livre au milieu de la table avec délicatesse.

« D'accord, je le verrais sûrement demain alors. »

« S'il tient jusque-là. Repose toi bien Hermione. » Salua Lucius

Hermione lui sourit et se tourna en direction de la porte. Elle se sentait apaisée, sereine et en sécurité dans ce manoir, prêt de cet homme et du second qui était censé rentrer sous peu. Elle se rendit compte que cette vie était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, elle commençait à réellement intégrer ce que cet équilibre dont Lucius et Severus lui avait parlé de nombreuses fois, signifiait. Elle le ressentait, cela s'affirmait au fil du temps. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et elle retourna en arrière pour se trouver près de Lucius. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Lucius ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'autoriserais à t'embrasser ? »

Lucius fut agréablement surpris. Depuis qu'Hermione avait rejoint ce manoir la première fois, il s'était fixé comme but de la rapprocher de Severus, et lui d'elle. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, mais aucun ne le comprendrait seuls. Il avait donc accepté de jouer un rôle dans cette relation. Il aimait être si complice et proche de la sorcière et il avait évidemment imaginé, lors de conversation avec Snape, se partager cette beauté. Cela dit, elle n'avait jamais clairement démontré un besoin d'évolution entre eux. Cela lui allait très bien, mais il ne comptait pas dire non, non plus.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, Hermione. »

La sorcière posa doucement sa main sur le visage de l'homme et l'embrassa. Un baiser langoureux et délicieux. C'était différent d'avec Severus avec qui elle perdait l'esprit et le contrôle tant son cœur s'emballait. Avec Lucius c'était excitant et apaisant, tout comme leur amitié. L'équilibre. Les besoins d'Hermione envers Lucius commençaient se former lentement en elle.

« Tu commences à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. C'est plus clair avec toi au fur et à mesure. J'aimerais en dire autant avec Severus. »

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Je ressens trop de choses, avec trop d'intensité et de puissance. Dès qu'il m'embrasse ou me touche, je perds toute rationalité. »

« Tu y arriveras, crois-moi. »

« Mes besoins de toi, je veux dire, ça te convient ? »

« Parfaitement. Aller, va dormir »

« Severus va venir ? »

« Oui, promis »

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa une seconde fois avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Lucius sourit également en cherchant un parchemin vierge pour écrire à son ami. Il avait vu la lueur de joie et de soulagement dans les yeux de la sorcière qui ne signifiait qu'une chose, parfaite pour ses projets : Severus lui manquait.

_Severus,_

_J'ai eu le plaisir d'accueillir Hermione ce soir à la suite d'un incident à son travail dont elle te fera part elle-même. Elle va bien, je m'en suis assuré. Fie-toi à mon jugement si je te dis qu'elle aurait besoin de ta présence près d'elle, cette nuit. Peu importe quand tu comptais venir, cette nuit ou demain matin, je ne peux que te conseiller de venir au plus vite rejoindre cette beauté qui, bien qu'elle ne l'avoue pas, se languit de toi. _

_Lucius_

_PS : L'équilibre se met en place dans son esprit, j'ai pu goûter ses lèvres. Il me tarde de te raconter cela_.

D'un sort, il envoya le message. Lucius n'eut qu'à attendre cinq minutes avant que Severus ne transplane au Manoir et le rejoigne dans la bibliothèque. Severus semblait inquiet, intrigué et plutôt excité. Lucius lui fit un bref résumé de la soirée, affirmant qu'elle le lui raconterait mieux elle-même. Toutefois il lui raconta pour le baiser et Snape en fut surpris et ravi. Hermione commençait à comprendre les besoins régissant leur relation. Il avait tellement besoin qu'elle s'y épanouisse qu'il sourît face à ce revirement de situation.

« Tout cela pour dire qu'il serait judicieux que tu ailles la voir, tu lui manques, je l'ai clairement vu »

Severus acquiesça, peu convaincu, mais rejoignant malgré tout l'étage supérieur.

Arrivé devant la chambre d'Hermione, il entra dans la pièce sombre, uniquement éclairé par la lueur d'une bougie unique sur la table de chevet. Il s'approcha pour découvrir Hermione dans une nuisette qu'il reconnut sans peine. Elle dormait paisiblement, sa beauté ensorcelante à la lueur de la bougie la rendait presque trop belle pour être réelle. Pourtant ce ne fut pas ce qui attira le regard de Severus mais l'oreiller sur lequel elle dormait. Dans son grand lit tout blanc, elle dormait la tête blottit contre un oreiller à la taie d'un vert forêt sombre. Son oreiller à lui. Lucius avait vu juste, il lui manquait.

Guidée par la douce chaleur aussi enivrante, surprenante que rare en lui, il se mit en sous-vêtement et la rejoignit sous les draps. Il se colla dans son dos et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, un peu perdue.

« C'est moi, ma douce. Rendors-toi. »

Hermione sourit et ferma les yeux en posa une main sur la sienne et soupirant de bien-être, alors que Severus déposa un baiser dans son cou. Ils s'endormirent ainsi rapidement, inconscient que Lucius Malfoy était venu discrètement jeter un coup d'œil dans cette chambre, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

* * *

**A suivre.**

**Un petit retour en commentaire ? Merci ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Hermione descendit après sa douche pour rejoindre les deux hommes. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir commencer à faire des recherches avec eux, de se plonger dans des livres, faire des théories et des expérimentations. La sorcière frappa doucement à la porte du bureau et entra. Severus et Lucius avaient déjà commencé à marquer les pages à étudier ou traduire, installé des piles de parchemins, étalé divers ouvrages et fait du thé. Ils se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. Hermione s'approcha de Severus qui l'embrassa avec sensualité puis se tourna vers Lucius, hésitante. Le sorcier blond eut un petit sourire amusé devant l'incertitude adorable de la jeune femme qui se demandait comment elle devait le saluer après leur baiser d'hier soir. Ne voulant pas l'embarrasser et la faire attendre davantage à se poser la question, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur avant de se reculer pour jauger sa réaction. Hermione lui sourit et lança un regard à Severus qui lui rendit son sourire avec complicité.

« Par quoi on commence ? » Demanda Hermione

« C'est comme tu le sens. Il y a tellement à lire, traduire, tester… » Répondit Lucius

« Je peux jeter un coup d'œil au livre dont tu m'as parlé hier, essayer de traduire les titres pour réduire le nombre de pages à traduire. »

« Tu sais lire les runes ? » S'étonna Severus

« Non, mais j'ai quelques bases et l'habitude d'essayer de déchiffrer quelques mots avec un dictionnaire des runes. Dumbledore m'a aidé il y a quelques années. »

« Je vois » Dit Severus

Lucius s'amusa de voir comment les yeux du sorcier semblaient briller de fascination pour cette petite intellectuelle. Hermione ouvrit le grimoire, un dictionnaire près d'elle ainsi qu'une tasse de thé. Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon lâche pour ne pas être gênée. Un parchemin à côté d'elle et une plume à la main, elle commença à lire avec un air des plus concentré. Severus la dévorait du regard, la voir ainsi lui plaisait plus que de raison. Il finit par détacher son regard d'elle pour trier des piles de parchemins où les deux hommes avaient déjà pris des notes au fils des derniers mois. Lucius de son côté se plongea dans un livre traitant de diverses maladies peu connues, voir s'il trouvait une correspondance.

Les heures défilèrent, sans grands résultats. Lucius commençait à perdre patience, Severus avait rempli une vingtaine de parchemins avec des idées et théories. Hermione quant à elle avait réussi à traduire la plupart des titres du livre où les passages étaient en runes mais rien ne semblait correspondre.

« Je ne comprends pas qu'on ne trouve rien. » Soupira Hermione, brisant un silence de plusieurs heures

« La seule explication est que c'est une nouvelle maladie, on perd notre temps. » Ragea Lucius

« Ne dis pas ça, je suis sure qu'on va trouver quelque chose. » Espéra-t-elle

« On aurait déjà trouvé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine. »

« Lucius » Intervint Severus « Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi. »

« A quoi bon ? » S'énerva le blond « Il n'y a rien à trouver ! »

« Nous n'avons pas fini de tout lire, si jamais… »

« Non ! Tu sais quoi ? On arrête. Je me ferais une raison et toi aussi. »

« Hors de question ! »

« C'est de ma femme dont il s'agit ! JE décide ! »

« Lucius, tu es énervé et je comprends, mais je t'en prie, ne prends pas de décisions hâtives. »

Le blond passa une main sur son visage fatigué en soupirant, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir sa frustration. Il s'appuya, les mains sur la table, les yeux fermés.

« Peut-être que nous nous y prenons mal » Suggéra Hermione « Peut-être que si nous reprenions du début, j'y verrais plus clair, je travaille à l'aveugle là. »

« Oui pourquoi pas » Répondit Severus, lasse

« Comment tout a commencé ? »

« Elle a commencé par être fatiguée et pâle. Au fil des jours, elle a commencé à se sentir nauséeuse, à avoir des brûlures d'estomac. Aucun remède ne fonctionnait. Tout son état général s'altérait. » Enuméra Severus

« Ça ne mène à rien » Répéta Lucius

« Ensuite les douleurs musculaires qui l'empêchaient de se déplacer de plus en plus. Elle dormait aussi davantage chaque jour, puis les difficultés respiratoires ont commencé et… »

« ASSEZ ! » Cria Lucius

La table où il était appuyé valsa dans un vacarme assourdissant, faisant tomber tout ce qui était posé dessus. Hermione resta figée sur sa chaise un instant face au vide laissé par la table, puis se leva pour se reculer, affolée. Severus s'approcha de la sorcière pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle lui fit signe que ça allait puis sursauta lorsqu'une lampe voltigea pour s'écraser contre un mur.

« Lucius ! » Tonna Severus

Severus s'avança vers son ami dans l'espoir de le calmer, lorsque le blond le repoussa violemment. Il sortit sa baguette et Severus fit de même.

« Fous moi la paix » Exigea Lucius

« Pose ta baguette Lucius, avant de faire quelque chose de regrettable. » Dit calmement Severus, tout de même un peu tendu

« Regrettable ? Tu veux que je te dise ce qui est regrettable ? Toi ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Toutes tes promesses pour m'aider, pour trouver ce que Narcissa a pu endurer et pourquoi. Qu'as-tu fait ? » Cria Lucius

« Je t'interdis de dire que je n'ai rien fait ! J'y passe tout mon temps libre depuis deux ans. »

« Quand tu n'es pas occupé à glander à Poudlard ou ici à baiser ? »

« Laisse-la en-dehors de ça Lucius ou je te jure que tu vas comprendre ta douleur. » Menaça Severus

« Mais vas-y, je suis vraiment curieux de voir ça. » Ricana le sorcier

Par provocation, Lucius fit exploser un vase plus loin, puis un autre ainsi qu'une chaise avant que son ami se décide à intervenir en lui lançant un sort. De là, un duel débuta. Hermione fut stupéfaite par la grâce de leurs mouvements, les sorts informulés mais puissants. Elle comprit rapidement que Lucius ne cherchait qu'à évacuer toute sa douleur et son chagrin. Il se défoulait sur Severus et elle avait peur que les choses échappent à leur contrôle. Le combat prit plus d'ampleur et Severus intercepta un sort qui passa près de la sorcière !

« Par Merlin Lucius, regarde ce que tu fais ! » Tonna Severus « Hermione, sors de là »

La sorcière se rapprocha de la porte avant que Severus y soit projeté. Elle se colla au mur aussitôt pendant que l'homme se relevait, furieux, attaquant Lucius avec plus de force. Ce dernier eut un sourire mauvais et ses yeux gris étincelèrent devant le défis de taille que son adversaire représentait. Elle devait les stopper au plus vite mais comment ? Sa baguette était restée à l'étage. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne pensait pas en avoir autant besoin en descendant ce matin. Le duel féroce continua.

« Ça suffit Lucius. Je sais que c'est loin d'être juste ce qu'il s'est passé et ce n'est la faute de personne ! » Tenta Severus

« Tu étais là, tu as vu comment elle a souffert ! Et toi tu énumères se symptômes comme si elle n'était qu'un sujet à étudier. Il s'agit de ma femme ! »

« Parce que tu crois que ça ne me touche pas ? Que je ne souffre pas de tout ça ? Tu sais que j'aime Cissy. » Cria Severus

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est de l'aimer comme je l'aime moi, tu ne sais pas le millième de la souffrance que je ressens, de la haine que j'ai de ne rien pouvoir trouver contre ça. » Déclara Lucius, continuant à lancer des sorts

« Non je ne sais pas car elle n'est pas ma femme, mais n'ose pas insinuer que je ne l'aime pas Lucius. Je donnerais absolument tout pour pouvoir te donner les réponses que tu veux. Mais reprend toi, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si elle te voyait te… »

Un sort toucha Severus de plein fouet, il se cogna la tête contre le sol mais se releva, sonné. Son regard déjà noir se mit à brûler de colère il s'avança vers Lucius, sans baguette, pour lui coller une droite qui fit tanguer le blond. Ils se battirent à mains nues, ce qui était moins dangereux que les sorts pour que la sorcière intervienne enfin. Au moment où Lucius frappa Severus et qu'il tomba, elle en profita pour se mettre devant lui, accroupit à sa hauteur. Il allait se relever lorsqu'elle l'arrêta.

« Arrête, je t'en prie » Souffla Hermione

Le regard de Severus passa d'elle à Lucius qui s'avançait vers lui, la lèvre en sang et un œil déjà tuméfié. Hermione se leva pour lui faire face, avançant vers lui avec prudence malgré les avertissements de Severus.

« Lucius, s'il te plaît, arrête. » Dit-elle doucement « Ce n'est pas la solution »

« Ecarte toi Hermione, je ne veux pas te blesser. » Claqua le blond

« Tu veux blesser Severus ? C'est fait ! Que veux-tu de plus ? »

Lucius garda le silence, hésitant entre repousser Hermione pour continuer à se défouler sur son ami, aveuglé par la colère et le chagrin, ou bien tenter de se calmer. La sorcière profita de ce moment de doute visible pour s'approcher davantage et prendre son visage délicatement entre ses mains, caressant sa peau avec douceur sa peau salit et ensanglanter.

« Lucius… » Souffla-t-elle

Il plongea son regard d'acier vers celui d'Hermione qui semblait inquiète. Il posa son front contre celui de la sorcière et soupira. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes, les écartant de son visage gentiment. Il lui embrassa la paume de sa main gauche, adressa un regard à Severus qui se tenait debout à quelques pas derrière Hermione, puis il quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Hermione soupira de soulagement avant de se tourna vers Severus qui regardait la porte par où était parti son ami. LA sorcière toucha son bras et il reporta son attention vers elle. Comme revenu brutalement à la réalité, il s'activa à vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

« Tu es blessée ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » Demanda-t-il

« Non je vais bien, toi en revanche tu es bien amoché. » Dit-elle

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis désolé pour tout ça, Lucius a parfois du mal à se contrôler et une fois lancé, je ne vaux pas mieux. »

« J'ai simplement eu peur que vous vous blessiez plus gravement tous les deux. »

Hermione passa ses bras autour de la taille de Severus et se blottit contre son torse, rassurée que tout soit fini et qu'il aille bien. Étonné par cette marque de tendresse, Severus hésita un instant avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et l'emporta avec elle à l'étage. Ils montèrent dans sa chambre à lui que la jeune femme découvrir pour la seconde fois. Elle était déjà venue pour lui kidnapper un oreiller rapidement, mais cette fois, il lui avait proposé de rester dormir ici.

Après avoir pris une douche, Severus laissa à contre cœur Hermione soigner ses blessures. Cette insupportable Je-Sais-Tout savait se monter inlassablement insistante. Il avait cédé, lui révélant où trouver ses potions de soins et autres onguents pour ses blessures. Il fut rapidement soigné mais du malgré tout garder un pansement à l'arcade droite pour laisser agir le baume durant toute la nuit.

Hermione, habillée d'une nuisette bleue ciel, se mit au lit rapidement, recouvrant ses jambes de la couverture verte sombre. Severus, en boxer noir et torse-nu, finit de ranger ses fioles de soins, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Après y avoir été invité, Lucius entra. Ses blessures étaient pansées, certainement avec l'aider de l'elfe de maison. Son regard était chagriné et coupable, alors que sa posture digne tenta d'indiquer le contraire. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama en satin gris foncé. Hermione le trouva tout aussi magnifique et sexy que Severus, chacun à leur façon. Les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un seul mot mais semblaient se comprendre malgré tout. Severus finit par enlacer son ami dans une accolade de pardon. Cette vision fit sourire la sorcière, ravie qu'ils se rabibochent. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi plaisant que ces deux beaux hommes s'enlaçant, Lucius posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus en un baiser simple et rapide. Comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était chose courante, Severus se dirigeait vers le lit pour prendre place à côté de la jeune lionne, à sa droite. Hermione essaya d'ignorer les frissons torrides que la vision des sorciers échangeant un baiser avait provoqué au niveau de sa féminité. Cela risquait de hanter ses fantasme pour un long moment tellement elle avait apprécié. Lucius adressa un sourire qui manquait de joie à Hermione qui lui rendit sincèrement. Il se tourna, près à quitter la chambre.

« Lucius. » Appela Severus

L'homme se retourna, surpris. Severus approcha Hermione pour qu'elle se retrouve contre son flanc gauche, au milieu du grand lit, puis se pencha de l'autre côté du lit pour tirer sur la couverture, invitant silencieusement son ami à les rejoindre.

Lucius ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Hermione y lut tout le chagrin qu'il ressentait et en eut un pincement au cœur. Elle tendit un bras dans sa direction, et Lucius accepta enfin de venir avec eux. Il passa sous les draps et s'allongea à la gauche d'Hermione. Elle se coucha aussi, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ensuite, elle fut embrassée par Severus qui se cala dans son dos, un bras possessif autour d'elle, après avoir éteint toute source de lumière. En fermant les yeux pour accueillir le sommeil avec plaisir, elle se sentit à ce moment complète, allongée là, entre ces deux hommes.

Lorsque quelques rayons de soleil parvinrent à franchir les rideaux sombres de la pièce, Severus ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étira avant de se redresser un peu sur ses coudes. Il vit Lucius, toujours endormi, mais pas la sorcière. Balayant la pièce des yeux, il la vit plus loin, sur un fauteuil en cuir marron, plongée dans le fameux grimoires précieux. Il s'assit dans le lit, le mouvement tirant son ami du sommeil.

« Hermione ? »

La sorcière leva le regard de son ouvrage, surprise par la voix de Severus. Lucius, à peine réveillé se demanda ce qu'elle faisait à l'autre bout de la chambre et s'assit à son tour.

« Oh vous êtes réveillé ! » Dit-elle en se levant et se précipitant vers eux, accrochée à son livre.

Elle monta sur le lit et embrassa Severus, puis Lucius avant de reprendre sa place au milieu d'eux, le livre ouvert devant elle. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Vu tes cernes, tu n'as pas dû beaucoup dormir, mon cœur. » Lança Severus

« C'est vrai » Avoua Hermione « Je me suis réveillée dans la nuit et j'avais tellement de questions en tête que je n'ai pas pu me rendormir »

« Tu aurais dû nous réveiller ma belle » Dit Lucius

« Vous aviez besoin de repos, et j'ai pu réfléchir dans mon coin. Je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser les symptômes, les circonstances, tout ce qu'on a pu lire sur le sujet et ça ne collait pas. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » Demanda Lucius, intéressé

« Tout le monde, nous inclus, avons cherché tout ce qui pouvait exister de près ou de loin à cette maladie, sans jamais ne rien trouver. Mais si la raison pour laquelle on ne trouvait rien sur une maladie de ce genre, signifiait simplement qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une maladie ? » Enonça Hermione

« A quoi penses-tu ? Un empoisonnement ? Un sort ? » Proposa Severus, réfléchissant sérieusement à la question.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Dit-elle

« Admettons » Dit Lucius « Dans ce cas-là, il faudrait trouver la source de l'empoisonnement. Le sort paraît peu plausible, on l'aurait détecté. »

« Sauf si c'est la source de l'empoisonnement, tel qui soit, qui a était ensorcelé » Répliqua Severus

Hermione hocha la tête, étant déjà elle-même arrivée à cette hypothèse. Lucius devait reconnaître que ce raisonnement tenait la route, et fut heureux qu'Hermione puisse leur apporter un regard neuf sur le sujet et un angle de réflexion différent.

« Tu es une petite sorcière fascinante, tu sais ça ? » Dit Lucius Sincèrement

« Tu trouves ? » S'amusa-t-elle

« Une brillante et fascinante petite Je-Sais-Tout, je ne peux qu'être fier de toi. » Admit Severus.

Le cœur de la sorcière manqua un battement avant accélérer. La reconnaissance de Severus Snape. Enfin. Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres, pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Lucius ne put retenir un rire et se leva du lit.

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons une nouvelle piste à explorer, je vais aller me préparer. Je vous attends en bas, ne soyez pas trop long. » Dit-il la voix pleine de sous-entendu.

« Ok » Sourit Hermione, avant de haleter

Severus venait de plonger ses doigts sous sa nuisette pour plonger dans la dentelle de sa culotte.

« Severus ! » S'exclama-t-elle, surprise

Lucius laissa échapper un rire en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Quoi ? Depuis hier j'ai envie de te prendre »

« Ah oui ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas combien tu es désirable lorsque tu es concentrée sur ton travail. » Dit-il en embrassant sa gorge puis ses seins déjà sensibles.

« Tu dois être le seul au monde à me trouver attirante là où tous les autres me voient comme un rat de bibliothèque ennuyeux. » Fit-elle

« Des imbéciles » Affirma-t-il « Bien que Lucius soit certainement d'accord avec moi. »

« Tu crois ? » Gémit-elle, déstabilisée par la langue de cet homme sur sa poitrine

« Je le connais par cœur. Il te désire presque autant que moi, Chérie. »

« C'est tentant. »

Severus leva les yeux vers les siens, étonné.

« Tu aimerais coucher avec lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Enfin je veux dire, d'un côté oui bien sûr, il est franchement séduisant et excitant, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. J'y ai déjà pensé de nombreuses fois. »

« Intéressant » Sourit Severus

« Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envi de prendre de risque. J'ai réussi à trouver un équilibre parfait avec lui, entre amitié, complicité, intimité et récemment quelques baisers. »

Elle fut interrompue par Severus qui s'empala en elle avec facilité tellement elle était déjà prête à l'accueillir dans sa chaleur humide.

« Oh ! » Haleta la sorcière, surprise par le plaisir

« Tu disais que tu as peur de briser cet équilibre avec lui, mais peut-être que sur le sexe aussi, vous pourriez être sur la même longueur d'onde. »

« Ça te plairait ? »

« De quoi ? Voir Lucius te baiser ? »

« Oui »

« Enormément » Avoua-t-il « Et toi ? »

« Être baisée par Lucius ? » Gémit-elle sous les vas et viens intense de Severus qui l'avait placé sur lui.

Hermione hocha la tête pour affirmer son avis, ses hanches prenant le rythme de Severus pour pouvoir le chevaucher à son tour. Elle bougea sensuellement sur lui, lui arrachant un grognement érotique. C'était si bon de le prendre comme ça.

« Tu aimerais qu'il soit là, avec nous ? Qu'il t'embrasse et te caresse pendant que je te baise, Hermione ? »

Ces pensées firent chavirer la sorcière, folle d'excitation.

« Severus » Gémit-elle

« Ça te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes penser à lui, à moi, à nous deux »

« Oui, oh oui Sev, c'est si bon »

« Dis-moi ma belle, dis-moi ce qui te fait vibrer, surprend moi » Demanda Severus, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête, enivré par cette beauté dansant sur son sexe en elle.

« Vous vous êtes embrassé hier. » Haleta-telle, essoufflée sous l'effort

« En effet » S'amusa-t-il « ça t'a fait mouiller, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point »

« Vu comment je te sens te resserrer autour de mon sexe, je pense en avoir une idée plutôt claire au contraire. » Fit-il avec un sourire carnassier

L'orgasme guettait Hermione qui avait du mal à le ralentir. Severus la dévorait des yeux, jamais il ne se lasserait de la voir le chevaucher ainsi, ses seins rebondissant, ses joues rougit de plaisir, les yeux mi-clos…

« Tu veux y penser ? A ce baiser entre lui et moi ? Tu veux jouir en y pensant ? »

« Severus, tu me rends folle, c'était tellement… Oh Severus ! » Cria-t-elle

« Vas-y, baise moi Hermione, jouis sur moi, pour moi. Maintenant. » Dit-il, la voix rauque de plaisir, en inclinant son bassin légèrement pour toucher son point sensible en elle.

En un cri, elle éclata de plaisir, noyant Severus de son liquide sucré qui partit lui aussi dans un orgasme étourdissant. Hermione s'écroula dans les bras de son amant qui l'aida à basculer sur le côté pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ils cherchaient tous deux leur souffle, récupérant avec difficultés de ce plaisir fabuleux.

Au bout que quelques longues minutes, ils s'apaisèrent et échangèrent un baiser. Lentement, ils quittèrent le lit pour se préparer à leur tour et rejoindre Lucius et explorer cette nouvelle piste sur le mal qui avait condamné Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

**A suivre. **  
**Une petite review avec votre avis ? Merci et à très bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Coucou ! Je publie avec du retard, désolée. J'avais arrêté ce chapitre à un endroit précis et en relisant, je me suis dit que c'était trop cruel de vous couper là, alors j'ai fait une suite. Résultat chapitre bien plus long.**  
**Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos reviews adorables qui m'encourage à écrire cette fiction. N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, vous n'imaginez pas le baume au cœur que ça me donne. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Les quatre jours qu'Hermione avait passés au manoir Malfoy rendirent le retour à la vie réelle bien difficile. Lundi annonçait le début d'une nouvelle semaine de travail pour la sorcière, du moins elle l'espérait. Après avoir été suspendue la fin de la semaine et sachant qu'elle était convoquée ce matin, Hermione souhaitait que toute cette affaire qu'elle avait eue avec son ex-collègue ne mène pas à un renvoi. Le Guérisseur en chef du service l'attendait dans son bureau. Elle y entra avec un nœud à l'estomac puis s'assit sur le siège. L'homme s'installa également en la saluant. C'était un homme âgé, intelligent, compétent et aimable, il avait toujours encouragé Hermione et admiré son travail.

« Mademoiselle Granger, comment allez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il

« Je suis prête à assumer mes actes, dis-moi simplement de quoi il s'agit, s'il vous plaît. » Répondit-elle avec courage

« Bien. Je tiens à vous préciser que le comportement que Monsieur Nottam a eu envers vous est scandaleux et intolérable. Je conçois parfaitement votre réaction et le sort que vous lui avez lancé. Toutefois, il y a un règlement très strict notamment concernant l'utilisation de sorts qui n'ont rien de médicaux. Bien qu'il y ait des circonstances atténuantes, l'établissement ne peut fermer les yeux. »

« Je comprends. » Déglutit la sorcière

« Vous n'êtes pas renvoyée, je vais commencer par ça que vous puissiez respirer un peu. »

En effet, Hermione reprit son souffle, soulagée de ne pas avoir était exclue de St Mangouste.

« J'ai plaidé votre cause, vous le méritez amplement. De plus, je ne leur demande jamais rien alors quand l'une de mes plus prometteuses Médicomage est concernée, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à prendre mes recommandations s'il ne voulait pas me perdre moi et tous les patients que je leur ramène via ma réputation. Je suis arrivé à un compromis avec la direction. J'ai une bonne nouvelle et moins bonne nouvelle. Mademoiselle Scott n'a pas été convaincue ni intéressée à poursuivre son stage à l'étage des pathologies des sortilèges, elle n'était pas faite pour cela visiblement. La place vacante vous a donc été attribuée. Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez avoir la possibilité d'obtenir un poste plus permanant dans ce service. »

« Vraiment ? » S'émerveilla Hermione « C'est inespéré ! Je vous remercie Monsieur, je vous suis tellement reconnaissante, je ne méritais pas toute la sympathie et l'implication dont vous avez fait preuve. »

« Bien sûr que si, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de le faire, sinon. » Sourit-il sous sa grosse barbe blanche. « En revanche, il y a une contrepartie. Vous êtes de Poudlard, me semble-t-il ? »

« Oui. »

« La Directrice a adressé un courrier à St Mangouste pour trouver une remplaçante à la suite du départ de Madame Pomfresh. »

« Oh. »

« En effet. Je sais que ce n'est pas des plus réjouissant et épanouissant pour une sorcière de votre talent, mais c'était le prix à payer pour le stage. Ce n'est qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Une infirmière sera sur les lieux tous les jours, mais elle n'a pas la formation poussée qu'avait Madame Pomfresh qui égalait bon nombre de médecins. C'est une très bonne infirmière, mais vous serez sa référente et si elle a besoin d'un Médicomage pour une urgence, c'est vous qu'elle appellera. Elle est assez débrouillarde et dégourdie, vous ne devriez pas être trop embêtée. »

« Très bien. »

« Le reste du temps, vous serez à l'étage supérieur. Vous serez avec Madame Runny, elle n'est pas des plus commodes, mais ne vous laissez pas impressionner. Ne vous en faite pas, cette histoire ne vous suivra que pendant quelques semaines avant qu'un autre bruit de couloir ne distraie les concierges qui composent une majorité, hélas, de l'équipe médicale. »

« Je l'espère, merci infiniment pour tout. »

« Je vous en prie. J'espère que vous trouverez de quoi vous aider à supporter les garnements de Poudlard durant vos visites. »

Hermione pensa aussitôt à Severus Snape. Le voir un peu plus souvent lui convenait parfaitement. Elle remercia encore son supérieur et le salua pour reprendre son poste pour la journée. Dès demain, son stage allait commencer, elle avait vraiment hâte.

* * *

Le soir même, elle retrouva son appartement avec un pincement au cœur. C'était un endroit agréable et chaleureux, à son image, mais son lit semblait si froid la nuit. Elle alluma sa cheminée, prit une douche pour enfiler un pyjama doux et confortable, mangea un morceau et s'installa dans son canapé avec une tasse de thé à la menthe. Elle repensa aux recherches effectuées pendant le week-end. Ils étaient partis sur un empoisonnement. Hermione, coup de chance, travaillait dans le service idéal depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir de bonnes bases. Elle essaya de lister toutes les façons dont les patients qu'elle avait pu ausculter s'étaient intoxiqués avec la mauvaise plante ou la mauvaise potion. Bien sûr, rien de ce qu'elle avait rencontré n'avait provoqué un état tel que celui de Narcissa. Cependant, elle sentait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Elle prit le temps de lire un peu, un roman ordinaire moldu, avant d'aller se coucher. Dans son lit, elle pensa à Severus et Lucius. En presque deux mois maintenant, ils avaient pris une place énorme dans sa vie, dans son esprit et son cœur. Avec Lucius, tout était facile, ils étaient amis plus intimes au fil du temps, mais c'était toujours doux, apaisant, bien qu'excitant. Il demeurait une distance entre eux deux, chacun avait une place précise, le cœur du sorcier était empli de Narcissa et il en serait probablement toujours ainsi, ce qui convenait à Hermione. Elle n'attendait pas ce genre d'amour avec lui, d'où leur équilibre. En revanche, Severus était bien plus complexe à cerner. Il était parfois suffisamment détaché pour qualifier leur relation de « baise » et il savait merveilleusement bien le faire, mais par moment elle avait l'impression qu'il devenait plus possessif, plus impliqué qu'une simple baise. Leur relation à tous les trois était au-delà de tout cela, c'était indéniable, mais elle aussi préférait se cacher derrière des mots plus simples et crus pour garder un peu de distance avec l'attachement grandissant qu'elle ressentait pour eux. Sur ses pensées, elle s'endormit avec une seule hâte, être à la fin de la semaine pour les retrouver.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione patientait à l'accueil du service de pathologie des sortilège, attendant la guérisseuse qui serait sa référente pendant son stage. Cette dernière arriva rapidement, une pile de dossier dans les bras.

« Vous êtes la stagiaire ? » Lança-t-elle

« Hermione Granger, oui. »

« Bien, suivez-moi, nous avons du boulot. »

La bonne humeur et l'amabilité n'étaient visiblement pas prévue pour aujourd'hui. Hermione prit sur elle et suivit sa tutrice jusqu'à l'intérieur d'un poste de soin.

« Voilà nos patients pour aujourd'hui. Je vous préviens d'entrée, je ne supporte pas perdre mon temps. Il faut des tripes pour travailler dans ce service. Je ne compte pas gâcher encore de mon temps qui pourrait être consacrée à mes patients pour essayer de former une petite ingénue carriériste qui va s'effondrer dès les deux premiers jours. » Annonça-t-elle

« Je ne compte pas m'effondrer et je ne suis pas là par ambition mais par la volonté de pouvoir m'améliorer et savoir guérir autre chose que des intoxications ou empoisonnement par des plantes ou potions. » Dit-elle

« Je vois. Nous ferons le point vendredi. »

« Bien, parlez-moi de nos patients. » Dit Hermione d'un ton professionnel.

La vieille Madame Runny la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, et hocha lentement la tête. Cette petite effrontée semblait déjà un peu plus coriace que celle de la semaine passée.

« Nous en avons cinq. Ne vous y fiez pas, ce sont des cas difficiles. Nous avons un patient atteint de troubles mentaux depuis qu'il a perdu sa famille complète pendant la guerre, un choc émotionnel dont il ne s'est jamais remis. Un autre qui a eu un accident de transplanage, il avait bu et a transplané dans le mur de sa maison. Multiples fractures, traumatisme crânien, il vient de sortir d'un mois et demi de coma après de nombreuses opérations et soins. Nous avons ensuite une patiente atteinte d'une maladie incurable, nous lui prodiguons des soins de confort pour essayer de contrôler ses symptômes, mais elle ne répond pas aux traitements. »

« Quel genre de maladie ? »

« Nameless, soi-disant. »

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est le diagnostic posé. C'est le quatrième cas recensé. Les deux premiers étaient des sœurs qui vivaient en Irlande. Il y a eu ensuite Narcissa Malfoy, une drôle d'histoire, puis cette jeune femme qui est ici depuis deux semaines, elle doit avoir votre âge plus ou moins. »

« Quel est son pronostic vital ? »

« Elle se dégrade lentement pour avoir de tels symptômes, rien n'est cohérent, mais bon, nous avons pour consigne de l'assister jusqu'à la fin, sans poser de question » S'exaspéra la Guérisseuse

« J'ai l'impression que vous avez pourtant beaucoup de questions » Osa Hermione

Elle était prête à tout pour avoir la moindre piste. C'était miraculeux, pas pour la patience certes, mais pour elle et les deux hommes avec qui elle tentait de percer se mystère. Si cette vieille femme avait des théories, pourquoi pas. Bien que sa réputation de harpie la précédât, Hermione sentit instinctivement qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance.

« Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule » Dit la dame, sur la défensive

« En effet. J'ai même des théories, mais si vous dîtes que le sujet ne doit pas être abordé… »

« Nous avons une pause ce midi de deux heures, peut-être devrions-nous déjeuner ensemble. » Conclue la sorcière

Hermione sourit et accepta. Elles reportèrent leur attention sur les autres dossiers, puis commencèrent à faire le tour des chambres pour les divers soins à effectuer.

Pendant midi, les deux femmes prirent leur pause. Madame Runny prit un plateau repas au self de l'hôpital comme Hermione et elles se placèrent dans une pièce isolée, une salle de réunion, à en juger par l'immense table regroupant une trentaine de chaises au tour. Elles prirent place et commencèrent à manger.

« Personne ne nous dérangera ici. Je vous écoute. »

« Qu'attendez-vous que je vous dise ? » Demanda Hermione

« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vous intéressez à cette maladie rare, mais je suppose que vous ne me direz rien. »

« En effet, j'ai mes raisons et vous avez surement les vôtres. Je peux juste vous dire que je fais des recherches. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi le sujet est tabou. »

« Ce n'est pas tant que c'est tabou, mais vu la rareté de la maladie qui n'a pas l'air contagieuse, le Ministère a prit la décision de ne rien faire pour le moment, tant que ça ne représente pas un réel danger. La complexité de la pathologie demanderait des sommes considérables pour engager des chercheurs, médicomages, et autres personnes hautement qualifiées et coûteuses. »

« Donc peu importe les quatre victimes touchées »

« Exactement. » Soupira la vieille dame « Donc un protocole a été élaboré qui consiste à accompagner la personne pour diminuer sa souffrance et avoir droit à une prise en charge humaine, mais c'est tout. Pas de questions, pas de suppositions ou théories. »

« C'est scandaleux. » S'exclama Hermione

« Je ne peux pas vous contredire. Mes raisons sont celles-ci, tout simplement. Je suis devenue guérisseuse il y a de très nombreuses années pour soigner mon prochain, pas pour faire faire des économies au Ministère au détriment d'un minimum de vie. »

Hermione approuva.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une maladie mais d'empoisonnement, un sort peut-être même. »

Elle vit la femme face à elle, sourire pour la première fois. Visiblement, elle était arrivée à la même conclusion. Hermione se lança dans des explications détaillées de ses recherches, retenant toutefois tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien avec Narcissa, Lucius ou Severus. Elles passèrent les deux heures à en parler, et la dame promit de l'aider aussi partageant ses idées.

* * *

Le soir, Hermione envoya un message par hibou à Lucius Malfoy pour lui résumer les informations de la journée.

_Cher Lucius,_

_J'ai finalement obtenu le stage que je voulais, je te raconterai ça plus tard. L'important est que nous avons une patiente qui est atteinte du même mal qui a touché ta femme. La guérisseuse qui me supervise et s'occupe de la patiente m'a parlé de consigne du Ministère, d'un protocole à appliquer et aucune question à poser. Par chance, elle n'est pas du genre à se soumettre à ces exigences administratives. Nous avons échangé des informations.  
\- Il y a eu quatre cas d'enregistrés (que des femmes, deux en Irlande, Narcissa et notre nouvelle patiente)  
\- La « maladie » évolue trop lentement et de façon trop contrôlée pour que cela soit normal et cohérent.  
\- Le seul soin qui a pu donner une légère réaction était une potion de sommeil qu'elle a pris, ça a fait ralentir un peu les symptômes avant de reprendre un rythme normal.  
\- En comparant ce que j'ai pu lire dans son dossier et ce que vous deux m'avez dit, Narcissa était beaucoup plus sévèrement atteinte, j'ignore pourquoi. Si on part sur l'idée du poison, cela voudrait dire qu'elle a eu une bien plus grosse dose que cette patiente-là._

_\- Il doit y avoir un lien entre ses femmes, peu importe lequel, mais je pense qu'il serait intéressant de se renseigner sur ces deux femmes en Irlande, je vais essayer de récupérer leurs noms. Je ferais ce que je peux pour faire de même pour ma patiente._

_Je te laisse faire part de tout cela à Severus. J'espère que vous allez bien et il me tarde de vous voir, si c'est toujours d'accord, vendredi soir._

_Hermione._

Elle s'étira, finit sa tisane et s'apprêta à aller au lit, lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Elle n'avait jamais de visite à une heure si tardive. Elle s'approcha de la porte avec sa baguette.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« N'ai-je que l'exclusivité des week-end pour que tu sembles te demander qui peut venir à cette heure-là ? »

« Severus ? » S'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte

« Tu reçois tant d'hommes que cela en dehors de moi ? » S'amusa-t-il

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! » S'écria-t-elle « Je ne pensais pas que tu savais où j'habitais, ni que tu aurais l'envie de me voir ici. »

« Tu as passé un peu trop de temps au Manoir ces deniers jours, il faut croire que mon corps raffole du tien plus que de raison et je n'avais pas envie d'attendre vendredi. »

Avec un sourire en coin, il entra dans l'appartement. Hermione, le cœur faisant des bond et un sourire incontrôlé sur le visage, referma la porte puis se tourna vers lui. Elle n'eut le temps de rien avant qu'il ne la soulève et la plaque contre cette même porte, dévorant ses lèvres.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi » Fit-elle « Je viens justement d'envoyer un hibou à Lucius, j'ai eu des infos importantes aujourd'hui pour nos recherches. »

« Vraiment ? Tu es sacrément productive. Raconte-moi. »

Hermione résuma la situation à un Severus étonnement sérieux et à l'écoute pour un homme dont l'érection se pressait avec force entre les cuisses de la sorcière qu'il portait et maintenait contre la porte comme si c'était tout à fait naturel.

« Tu es d'une efficacité redoutable. » Sourit-il

Snape reprit ses caresses et sentit Hermione fondre contre lui. Il la porta jusqu'à l'objet confortable le plus proche, le canapé. Lentement, il la déshabilla, savourant les formes qu'il ne se lassait pas de redécouvrir à chaque fois, et des gémissements et frissons qu'il parvenait à tirer de son amante. Hermione était en feu, et perdit patience. La journée avait été longue et elle voulait Severus de tout son corps. D'un sort, ils se retrouvèrent nus. La sorcière assit Snape et lui grimpa dessus.

« Impatiente, ce soir ? » S'amusa le sorcier, agréablement surpris

« Affamée » Répliqua-t-elle, faisant s'assombrir le regard de Severus

« Alors prend-moi, Chérie, je suis tout à toi » Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Elle s'empala sur son amant, le laissant glisser à l'intérieur d'elle avec une certain facilité tant elle était déjà trempée. La sensation divine lui arracha un cri lorsqu'il buta au fond d'elle. S'appuyant sur ses cuisses, elle entama un rythme de va et viens, rebondissant sur lui.

« Tu es envoûtante, Sorcière, tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Tant que ça te plaît » Sourit-elle

« Tu n'as pas idée de combien tu peux être belle, sensuelle et… Par Merlin, tu es simplement succulente. » Gémit-il

« Severus, je te sens si bien » Haleta la sorcière

Severus attrapa ses hanches pour l'aider à maintenir le rythme. Il caressa ses cuisses, son dos déclenchant des frissons visibles sur Hermione et sentit qu'elle tremblait de désir.

Snape inversa la position pour qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur le dos et il plaça ses jolies jambes sur ses épaules avant de la pénétrer de nouveau. L'angle nouveau fit hurler de plaisir la sorcière peinait à avoir des mots cohérents. Severus la pilonnait avec précision et rapidité, raffolant de la chaleur addictive de cette femme autour de lui.

On frappa à la porte, faisant se figer les deux amants emboîtés l'un dans l'autre.

« Hermione ? C'est Lucius. »

La sorcière fixa Severus qui ne semblait ni surpris ni gêné.

« Tu souhaites qu'il entre ou qu'il parte, ma douce ? » Souffla-t-il

« Tu veux dire, comme ça ? Pendant que tu me prends ? »

« Ton choix, je peux lui dire de repasser. »

Hermione hésita puis l'excitation dominante de la situation la fit accepter.

« Entre, Lucius » Lança Snape

Lucius entra dans l'appartement pour trouver une Hermione nue, seulement recouverte du corps de son ami.

« Eh bien, quelle vision des plus plaisante ! » S'amusa Lucius « Je suis simplement venue t'apporter un dossier regroupant tout ce que Narcissa a eu ainsi que la chronologie. Il n'y a pas son nom évidemment, mais cela pourrait t'aider à comparer son dossier et celui de ta patience. Je te le pose sur la table. »

« Mer…ci ! » Essaya-t-elle de dire, Severus bougeant en elle

Lucius rit face à cela, et croisa le regard de Snape. Ce regard qui l'invitait vers eux. Jamais Hermione n'avait tenté d'évoluer sur ce point avec lui, mais il savait que jamais Severus ne lui aurait demandé d'approcher si elle n'était pas d'accord.

« Bonsoir ma toute belle » Sourit Lucius, près d'elle « Je me doutais que tu devais être sublime nue, mais te voir te languir sous Severus te rend irrésistible. »

Severus relâcha Hermione et l'aida à se redresser. D'elle-même, elle se mit à quatre pattes sur le canapé, tendant les fesses vers son amant qui ne se fit pas prier pour attraper ses hanches et la baiser avec passion. Elle gémissait, soufflait, haletait.

« Oh Severus, encore ! »

Lucius regardait son ami prendre cette beauté, claquer son bassin contre les fesses rebondies de la sorcière qui se cambrait de plaisir. Ses seins en mouvements sous les assauts de Snape étaient hypnotisant et ses gémissement étourdissants.

« Sev c'est si bon ! Oh… Lucius ? »

« Oui ma belle ? »

« Tu veux bien m'embrasser ? Je t'en supplie, embrasse-moi. »

Lucius se plaça sur le coté du canapé, face au visage d'Hermione qui se faisait prendre de plus en plus sauvagement par Severus derrière elle. Le blond embrassa la sorcière et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche, la faisant gémir.

Hermione eut l'impression de voir des étoiles, entre Lucius qui l'embrassait avec talent et Severus qui l'amenait à un orgasme certain. Severus redressa Hermione subitement pour qu'elle se retrouve assise dos à lui, sur ses genoux, alors qu'il la faisait rebondir sur lui dans un angle de pénétration délectable.

« Alors ma sorcière, tu aimes ça ? Je te sens vibrer sur mon sexe. »

« Oui j'adore ça Sev, encore, ne t'arrête pas. Lucius… » Souffla-t-elle

Ayant le corps droit, bien que chevauchant Severus derrière et sous elle, Lucius en profita pour caresser son ventre et sa poitrine. Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant son corps semblait sur le point d'exploser. Gémissante, elle sentit l'orgasme gonflé dans son ventre sur le point de céder.

« Oh plus fort Severus, plus fort ! Je viens ! Oh je vous… »

Lucius l'embrassa à pleine bouche et Severus tapa dans son point G, la faisant décoller. Hermione fut balayée par l'extase, la langue de Lucius dansant contre la sienne, ses mains sur son corps et le sexe palpitant et brûlant de Severus en train de jouir en elle.

Doucement, elle sentit ses muscles se décontracter et une grande fatigue l'enveloppant tel un nuage doux et confortable. A demie consciente, elle sentit Severus la porter à son lit, la couvrir et l'embrasser tendrement alors que Lucius caressait ses cheveux. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi torride » S'entendit-elle dire.

Les rires des deux hommes résonnèrent face à l'adorable innocence de cette femme.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu mon cœur » Dit Severus

« Vous me montrerez ? »

« Oui, nous te montrerons si tu le souhaites, Hermione. » Répondit Lucius

« Je vous aime tous les deux. » Souffla-t-elle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Severus et Lucius se regardèrent avec une lueur complice. L'équilibre était en place, tous les trois s'aimaient. Pas amoureusement, mais à leur façon singulière de s'aimer, comme ils l'avaient fait avec Narcissa.

Lucius déposa un baiser à Severus pour le remercier pour ce moment, et annonça qu'il rentrait chez lui. Snape quant à lui hésita un instant à regagner ses quartiers à Poudlard, puis ne put résister à dormir près de ce corps qu'il désirait un peu trop.

* * *

Jeudi après-midi, Hermione était dans tous ses états. Elle avait participé malgré elle à une discussion, un débat, plutôt, concernant la Mal qu'elle étudiait. Inévitablement, cela avait dévié sur le cas de Narcissa Malfoy. Bien qu'Hermione fût préparée à devoir parler d'elle en faisant mine de ne rien savoir de plus que les autres, elle ne s'était pas attendue aux rumeurs dramatiques, affreuses et monstrueuses qui entourait ce cas, accusant des pires atrocités les deux hommes avec qui elle partageait son lit.

C'est pourquoi elle s'était rendue au Manoir Malfoy, sachant pertinemment que Lucius devait se rendre à Poudlard pour rendre visite à son fils, Drago ayant été récemment embauché comme professeur de Sortilège. Elle serrait son alibi contre elle, un livre à la couverture bordeaux, et se chargea de pénétrer dans la demeure et trouver l'elfe de maison qui la salua avec enthousiasme.

« Wophy ? Pourrais-tu m'accompagner au labo de Lucius et Severus ? Je dois leur remettre un livre très important. »

« Oh. Le labo est interdit, Miss Granger, Wophy en est désolé. Cela dit, Wophy se fera un plaisir de le déposer là-bas. »

« Je comprends, mais je tiens à lui rendre ce service, ça concerne les recherches qu'il fait sur ta Maîtresse et le mal qu'elle a dû affronter. »

L'elfe semblait bien embêté, partagé entre les consignes strictes données par son Maître et l'évocation de sa Maîtresse. Une femme charmante qui malgré son éducation parmi les sorciers de race supérieure de Sang-Pur, avait toujours montré une politesse et une tolérance que le petit elfe de maison chérissait. Hermione profita de son trouble.

« Tu pourrais m'accompagner devant la porte et je t'attendais pendant que tu entres déposer ce livre. Tu ne m'auras pas fait entrer et j'aurais malgré tout participé à aider ton Maître. » Tenta la sorcière, habillement.

Wophy céda. Ensemble, ils traversèrent divers couloirs, descendirent deux escaliers pour se retrouver devant une porte massive en bois. Hermione prit sur elle pour ne laisser passer aucune émotion. Elle posa le livre dans les bras de l'elfe avec délicatesse. En un allé retour de « pop » Wophy avait accompli sa mission. Hermione le remercia chaleureusement puis le suivit pour quitter les lieux. Après quelques pas, elle s'arrêta.

« Peut-être faudrait-il prévenir ton Maître au plus vite, tu sais combien il sera impatient d'explorer un nouvel ouvrage qui pourrait l'aider. » Dit Hermione

« Il est à Poudlard avec Monsieur Snape. Wophy ne peut pas transplaner sans y avoir était invité, Miss Granger. Wophy devrait se rendre aux grilles de Poudlard et ensuite chercher Maître Malfoy, cela risque de prendre du temps. »

« Certes, mais il sera certainement content de toi pour avoir pris le temps d'accomplir cette mission, non ? » Espéra Hermione, qui savait que cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça

Malgré la culpabilité, Hermione tint bon et encouragea l'elfe à l'écouter. Il finit par accepter, un peu hésitant toutefois. Voulant bien faire, il indiqua le chemin du retour à la sorcière qui le remercia et commença à partir rapidement. Lorsqu'un « pop » signalant la disparition de l'elfe, elle fit demi-tour et pénétra dans le labo. Bien qu'étonnée qu'il n'y ait aucune protection magique, elle ne perdit pas de temps.

La pièce était immense, un peu sombre, mais bien rangée et organisée. Un plan de travail en bois conséquent se trouvait au centre de la pièce où l'on retrouvait divers ouvrages, fioles et chaudrons. Sur les murs, elle trouva des parchemins accrochés, des notes concernant la maladie, des symptômes, des dates, l'évolution ou du moins la dégradation de l'état de Narcissa. Hermione cherchait tout et n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui apporter les réponses dont elle avait besoin. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de cette femme, les rumeurs les plus terribles couraient, et honnêtement, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, peu importait combien elle tenait à ces hommes. Elle avait trop peur pour leur demander directement et risquait de faire face à de la colère, des mensonges ou pire. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait les affronter, c'est pourquoi envoyer Wophy avait été nécessaire, à la fois car elle devait l'éloigner, mais aussi, car elle savait qu'aussitôt qu'il aurait trouvé son maître, Lucius arriverait dans la seconde pour se trouver face à elle et la vérité. Encore fallait-il qu'elle trouve rapidement.

Elle chercha partout parmi les livres, potions, notes, dossiers, meubles, tiroirs et tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir sous la main, en vain. Ce n'était pas possible, elle était pourtant certaine de trouver leur secret ici, c'était la seule pièce où elle ne pouvait pas se rendre, ni elle, ni personne et Wophy semblait bien le savoir.

Désespérée et terrifiée de n'avoir rien à exposer à Lucius lorsqu'il allait débarquer, elle jeta un regard perdu à travers la salle et ses yeux se posèrent devant un grand rideaux en velours d'un violet sombre et profond. La pièce était située à la cave, cela ne cachait certainement pas une fenêtre. Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un sort ouvrir l'imposant et lourd tissu, puis resta figée devant sa découverte. Une porte. Hermione posa sa main sur le bois clair aux sculptures arabesques. Une quantité et un niveau de puissance étonnant et sombre émanait de la porte. La sorcière ignorait combien de protections magiques avaient été jeté pour sécuriser cette pièce secrète, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Hermione comprenne tout. Elle se recula d'un pas et attendit qu'on vienne à elle. Elle n'allait pas essayer d'entrer, elle n'en avait pas besoin et elle préférait respecter ce qu'elle pensait trouver ici.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant que la porte du labo s'ouvre avec fracas, laissant entrer deux hommes probablement furieux.

« Hermione ?! Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Lucius s'interrompit aussitôt lorsqu'il découvrit la jeune femme devant la porte, se figeant sur place. Severus fit de même et lança un regard d'appréhension à son ami. Hermione les regardait, partagée entre la colère, la trahison, et la déception.

« Vous m'avez menti. » Ragea Hermione « Vous vous êtes servi de moi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Lança Severus, froid

« Je vous ai aidé de mon mieux, je pensais que les réponses que j'allais vous aider à trouver à comprendre, faire votre deuil, vous sentir mieux. Que cherchez-vous finalement ? Tous les éléments possibles pour assurer votre défense ? » Cria-t-elle

« Par Merlin Hermione, calme-toi et explique-nous pourquoi tu hurles ! » S'agaça Severus

« Ne prends pas cet air condescendant avec moi Severus. Je sais tout ! J'ai refusé d'y croire, j'ai voulu trouver une preuve pour réfuter toutes ces rumeurs car je ne vous pense pas capable de ça ! »

« Quelles rumeurs ? » S'énerva l'homme en noir

« Vous êtes des monstres ! Comment avez-vous pu la traiter comme ça, surtout toi Lucius ! » Pleura Hermione

Lucius n'avait pas bougé, et il semblait absent. Severus fulminait qu'Hermione ait pu découvrir cet endroit mais aussi leur lancer des accusations sans queue ni tête. Elle ne semblait pas prête à lui répondre et lorsqu'elle eut un mouvement de recul et un regard de terreur et de dégoût face à lui, il prit sa décision.

_Legilimens_.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, sous l'émotion qu'elle ressentait. Severus parcourait les souvenirs précis concernant les pseudos rumeurs dans l'esprit de la sorcière. Il eut le temps d'en voir le principal avec qu'elle ne le rejette violemment de son esprit.

« De quel droit oses-tu… » S'écria-t-elle, outrée.

Severus était blanc comme la mort et silencieux. Cela eut le don de sortir Lucius de sa torpeur qui lui demanda en un murmure ce qu'il avait vu.

« Ils…ils pensent que nous avons tué Narcissa après l'avoir torturé en cherchant divers moyen de stopper la maladie, que c'est pour cela que nous avons fait appel à tant de Médicomages différents qui ont tous refusé de nous aider. Les rumeurs disent que nous l'avons tellement amoché que c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a eu aucune cérémonie, aucun enterrement pour elle, que nous cachons son cadavre pour que personne ne puisse avoir des preuves contre nous. »

Lucius resta choqué et visiblement blessé. Il tourna son regard acier vers Hermione qui se préparait, la peur au ventre, à un éclat de colère sans précédent, à une attaque, un sort, de la torture, et même la mort. Severus et Lucius décryptaient son comportement avec douleur et ahurissement.

« Hermione, es-tu entrée dans cette pièce ? » Demanda Lucius, calmement

« Non, je ne me serais pas permise, elle mérite le respect d'au moins une personne, car elle est là, n'est-ce pas ? » Cracha Hermione

En silence, il ouvrit la porte, aussi facilement que s'il n'y avait aucune protection. Il n'affichait qu'un air de chagrin intense et lui fit signe de la suivre à l'intérieur. Severus, le visage fermé, lui fit signe d'avancer. Elle était coincée. Le cœur battant la chamade, l'estomac noué et les doigts serrés à l'extrême sur sa baguette, elle entra.

La sorcière découvrit une chambre spacieuse dont les couleurs dominantes étaient le violet sombre et l'ivoire. Il n'y avait que quelques meubles, tous recouvert de bougies magiques qui éclairaient la pièce d'une lueur tamisée et apaisante. Un grand lit aux draps violets, où reposait le corps d'une femme.

Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé un instant, sous le choc. Elle tourna un regard effaré vers les deux hommes qui semblaient attendre qu'elle encaisse et comprenne quelque chose qui lui échappait. Elle vit que Severus semblait blessé et furieux, quant à Lucius le chagrin et la tendresse lorsqu'il regardait sa femme interpella Hermione. Elle détailla la sorcière blonde, en s'approchant doucement. Elle était belle, paisible et… vivante ? La poitrine de la femme se gonflait difficilement au fur et à mesure qu'elle ne respirait. Perplexe, elle en perdit les mots.

« Comme tu peux le voir, nous n'avons rien fait à Narcissa à part essayer de la maintenir en vie le temps de trouver une solution. » Cracha Severus, glacial.

« Je… Je ne… » Bafouilla Hermione

Severus ne céda pas au regard larmoyant et coupable de la sorcière et quitta la pièce en un tournoiement de cape hâtif. Hermione s'approcha de Lucius, toujours fixé sur Narcissa. La jeune sorcière posa sa main sur son bras avec douceur et hésitation.

« Lucius, excuse-moi, jamais je n'aurais imaginé… » Commença Hermione

« Cela fait presque deux ans et demi qu'elle est plongée dans le coma. C'était son idée. Elle nous a accordé trois ans avant de la laisser partir. »

« Je suis monstrueuse, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai écouté ces rumeurs, je suis tellement désolée » Sanglota Hermione.

Elle s'approcha davantage pour capter son regard. Lucius plongea dans ses yeux ambré et soupira. Hermione se blottit contre son torse lentement, et il la serra contre lui.

« Hermione, je comprends que tu aies pu douter quelques instants, mais sache que jamais je n'aurais pu blesser ma femme, ni même toi. J'ai vu la peur dans ton regard, penses-tu vraiment que je pourrais te faire du mal ? »

« Non » Admit-elle « Je me suis laissée emportée. »

Elle s'empara des lèvres de Lucius pour un baiser délicieux et tendre. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Le blond répondit avec plaisir à ce geste.

« Je vais vous aider à la ramener, je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux, Lucius. Merlin lui-même ne m'arrêtera pas ! » Jura-t-elle

« Ma toute belle, je te remercie pour cela, pour tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour nous aider. Cependant, l'urgence serait plutôt que tu ailles voir Severus. »

« Il va refuser de me parler, il m'a regardé avec une telle colère… »

« Tu étais prête à croire que nous étions capables du pire, sans même nous laisser le bénéfice du doute. Je peux le comprendre, car je sais que c'est faux, mais que les gens ont facilement tendance à nous associer au Lord Noir, en revanche Severus a toujours eu tendance à se voir contaminé par le Mal malgré lui. Il a vu que tu croyais cela de lui, que toi, parmi tous, avait peur de lui. »

« Je t'assure que je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je suis bien plus rationnelle que ça, j'ai confiance en vous, je tiens tellement à vous, jamais je n'aurais dû écouter ces rumeurs. Elles étaient si affreuses que j'ai eu peur malgré moi et au lieu de fuir, mon instinct m'a poussé à découvrir ce que vous me cachiez. »

« Severus a voulu te le dire plusieurs fois, je n'étais pas prêt, c'est ma faute. Je pensais protéger Narcissa mais je suppose que pas seulement. Va le voir, s'il te plaît, il te pardonnera. »

Hermione, après un nouveau baiser, se précipita vers la chambre de Severus. Elle frappa puis entra sachant qu'il ne l'inviterait de toute façon pas à entrer. Il était assis un fauteuil, un verre à la main et une bouteille pas loin. Son regard noir comme le néant la regardait avec mépris. Hermione s'approcha malgré tout pour être debout face à lui.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, rentre chez toi, une maison habitée par deux ex-Mangemort sadique et cruels, ce n'est pas un lieu pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Siffla-t-il

« Severus… »

« Comment as-tu seulement pu croire que… » S'énerva-t-il

« Je suis désolée, j'ai eu peur. J'ai entendu toutes ces choses et c'était tellement grave que j'ai oublié d prendre en compte qu'il s'agissait deux vous deux, tel que je vous connais. J'ai juste eu peur. »

« Tu as peur de moi ? » Demanda-t-il

« J'ai peur que tu ne me pardonnes pas de m'être égarée » Avoua-t-elle

« Vu mon amitié avec Lucius, jamais je n'aurais pu le blessé de cette façon, faire du mal à sa femme. J'aime Lucius, j'aime Narcissa et je t'aime toi. Comme diable, as-tu pu penser que je pourrais être ce genre de monstre ? » Ragea-t-il

Hermione tomba à genoux devant lui, face à ses révélations. Il l'aimait. Rien à voir avec un sentiment amoureux, bien entendu, mais elle savait qu'il tenait suffisamment à elle pour lui avouer qu'elle comptait au même niveau que ces deux autres personnes. Le cœur d'Hermione se contracta face au poids de la culpabilité. Elle fondit en larmes, à genoux devant lui.

Severus se maudit lui-même pour céder si facilement, les larmes de la sorcière lui étant insupportables. Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour la redresser un peu, puis elle leva son visage rougit et les yeux noyés vers lui.

« Pardonne-moi » Souffla-t-elle

Il l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione se nourrit de chaque sensation, profitant de ce baiser brûlant et étourdissant.

« Je t'en prie Severus, je suis si désolée. Je vous aime tellement tous les deux, je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner. »

Snape lui sourit doucement, caressant sa joue de son pouce. Comment ne pas lui pardonner ?

« Et si je te racontais tout ? » Proposa Severus

Soulagée, Hermione accepta et s'installa sur ses genoux, blottie contre lui, à l'écouter lui raconter sa version de l'histoire.

* * *

**A suivre.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre un peu spécial... J'attend vos reviews avec appréhension et impatience.  
****J'en profite pour vous rappeler de rester au frais et boire beaucoup d'eau vu cette canicule étouffante et dangereuse.  
Prenez soin de vous et à très bientôt.**


	8. Chapter 7

**J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre, j'en suis désolée mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et merci infiniment pour les commentaires qui m'ont encouragé à continuer cette histoire.**

**Chapitre 7**

_Flashback_

_« Cissy ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu me demandes ? Créer ce genre de potion demande des années de travail, des tests et une évaluation des potentiels effets secondaires sur une certaine durée. C'est impossible d'y parvenir en si peu de temps. » S'exclama Severus._

_Narcissa, pâle et fiévreuse, avait trouvé une idée, une potion réversible qui pourrait la plonger dans le coma pendant une durée précise. Elle n'en pouvait plus de souffrir, de voir son mari si inquiet pour elle, ainsi que leur ami. Elle voulait en finir, mais à la suite d'un compromis, elle avait promis un délai à Lucius._

_« Allons Severus, je t'ai vu inventer et réaliser des potions et sorts bien plus complexes, dangereux et instables que cela pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans un délai très court. » Affirma la blonde_

_« Je n'avais pas le choix, le Doloris était assez motivant ainsi que l'instinct de survie. » Railla-t-il_

_« Alors fais le. » Dit-elle en toussant_

_« Tu n'es pas un cobaye ! S'il y a le moindre problème, que je me rate, que suis-je censé dire à Lucius ? Comment vais-je vivre avec ça ? » S'énerva-t-il_

_« Severus, je suis mourante. S'il n'y avait pas mon mari, je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. Je te demande ça comme un service, un moyen de me donner un sursis. Tu ne vas pas échouer, tu es le meilleur dans ce domaine. Je t'en prie. »_

_« Cissy… »_

_« Je t'en prie. Je n'en peux plus de tout ça, de cette maladie, de dépérir sous vos yeux, d'être si faible. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête et j'ai besoin de ton aide car j'ai promis à Lucius de lui laisser un délai. Si tu pouvais créer une potion pour me plonger dans le coma, ralentir un peu les symptômes et essayer de faire en sorte que je ne souffre pas trop… Severus, s'il te plait »_

_Narcissa avait chuchoté ces paroles avec difficulté tant elle était épuisée. Severus caressa ses cheveux et elle s'endormit rapidement. Elle ne devait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Il allait trouver une solution._

Hermione fut surprise de ces informations. Ainsi, c'était bien Narcissa qui était derrière tout cela. Une idée brillante, dangereuse mais pleine de courage.

« Tu as accompli un miracle à la maintenir en vie si longtemps » Dit Hermione

« J'ai eu une chance extraordinaire plutôt. J'ai dû improviser, savamment mélanger plusieurs potions différentes pour répondre à tous ses besoins, ralentir son organisme, qu'elle soit en paix pendant son sommeil et que le tout ait un antidote. »

« Tu es vraiment brillant, Severus » Souffla Hermione « Ne t'en veux pas, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Elle caressa sa joue avec tendresse et il lui lança un regard mi-surpris mi-triste. Depuis plus de deux ans cette histoire lui pesait, lui faisait mal et il ne voulait pas en parler clairement avec Lucius qui avait été anéanti malgré tout.

« Lucius va souvent vers elle, il lui parle et parfois s'endort en lui tenant la main. Je donnerais tout pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller, en bonne santé, pour qu'il puisse revivre un peu. Je m'assure une fois par mois que tout se passe bien pour elle, quelquefois plus si Lucius en ressent le besoin, même si ça devient difficile. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je pouvais entrer dans son esprit. »

« Pouvais ? »

« On a rapidement vu que ça l'affaiblissait. On a pu s'assurer que la potion avait fonctionné avec succès, qu'elle ne souffrait pas, n'angoissait pas et qu'elle restait consciente de l'environnement autour d'elle. »

« Elle entend tout ? » Demanda la brune

« C'était le cas oui. Au fil des mois, c'est devenu plus compliqué, plus flou, je ne pouvais pas distinguer de pensées cohérentes. Je pense que Cissy se protège, garde des forces pour les moments où Lucius vient lui parler et pour le moment venu où elle pourra se réveiller. Lucius est parfois d'accord, parfois, il pète les plombs à l'idée qu'il l'a peut-être déjà perdu. » Expliqua Severus

« C'est vraiment terrible. Je ne sais pas où vous avez trouvé le courage de continuer à espérer et chercher comment la sauver. »

« Le courage n'a rien à voir. Je m'accroche pour Lucius, pour qu'il ne renonce pas, pour Narcissa si jamais elle s'en sort. »

Hermione commença à se demander comment aider cette femme mais surtout les conséquences si elle devait revenir. Hermione ne faisait que remplacer la blonde, elle allait perdre Lucius et Severus. Bien que l'idée lui traversât une seconde l'esprit, il était hors de question qu'elle ne fasse pas tout son possible pour les aider. Elle avait vu leur chagrin devant le corps inconscient de la sorcière, cela lui avait brisé le cœur.

« Hermione ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Pardon, je pensais à Lucius. On devrait aller voir comment il va » improvisa la sorcière.

« Justement, je te disais que nous devrions aller prendre l'air tous les trois » Dit-il

« Bien sûr. Je vais chercher ma cape en laine, le vent est glacial. »

Hermione se leva des genoux de Severus, prête à partir, mais il la retint par le bras. Elle lui fait face et le laissa s'approcher. Severus posa une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur sa hanche. Son regard noir se fixa dans la couleur ambrée des yeux face à lui.

« N'aie pas peur de moi, jamais je ne te ferais de mal, tu comprends ? Jamais. Peu importe mon passé, les rumeurs, mon caractère, promet moi que tu te souviendras de cela. » Souffla-t-il tout bas

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Je ne supporte pas l'idée que je puisse représenter un quelconque danger pour toi »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Je me sens bien ici, en sécurité, apaisée, protégée, désirée. Avec toi. Avec Lucius. Je pourrais rester indéfiniment près de vous. Je ne me sens pas en danger. Promis. » assura la sorcière

« C'est tout ce que je souhaite. »

Il l'embrassa avant de la relâcher pour rejoindre sa propre chambre et prendre sa cape. Severus descendit dans le hall d'entrée où Lucius semblait l'attendre. Il paraissait fatigué, lassé et un peu tracassé. Snape sut rapidement que son ami s'inquiétait des répercussions que la découverte d'Hermione avait pu provoquer, notamment pour lui.

« Tout va bien Lucius, rassure-toi. »

« J'aurais dû t'écouter et lui avouer plus tôt la vérité pour Narcissa. »

« Ce n'est rien, je lui ai raconté dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me suis surtout assuré qu'elle ne pense pas que les rumeurs qui lui ont fait peur soient vraies. » Dit Snape

« Elles ne sont pas entièrement fausses non plus, Severus. Nous avons bel et bien tenté plusieurs remèdes, et plongé ma femme dans le coma en attendant qu'elle aille mieux un jour ou la laisser mourir. C'est complètement illégal, et loin d'être éthique. » Admit Lucius

« Je sais. »

« Hermione doit l'avoir compris. »

« Je sais. »

« Et ça t'inquiète. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle pense cela de toi particulièrement. Tu glisses sur une pente dangereux, tu en es conscient ? » Demanda Lucius

« J'essaie de ne pas tomber. »

« Je vois. »

« Elle a tant à vivre, Lucius. Hors de question. »

Le sujet fut clos. Severus aimait la relation qu'il entretenait avec Hermione, avec Lucius et Hermione, tout simplement. Il ne voulait rien de plus. Lucius ne renoncerait pas malgré tout, il allait juste devoir laisser faire les choses et être prêt à les influencer si nécessaire.

Hermione descendit enfin, sa grosse cape en laine sur le dos et un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'accrocha au bras que Severus lui tendait, et également à celui de Lucius.

« On va quelque part ? » Demanda-t-il

« Juste prendre l'air » Dit Severus. « Ça va nous changer les idées. Ensuite je devrais retourner à Poudlard. »

« Et moi, je dois rentrer aussi, je travaille demain. » Répondit Hermione

« Bien, vivement demain soir dans ce cas, que vous puissiez rester » Fit Lucius

« J'adore le vendredi soir » Sourit la sorcière

Ils sortirent tous les trois dans le froid de ce mois de fin novembre.

* * *

Severus donnait cours à des élèves de 4ème année, rassemblant des Serdaigle et Serpentard pendant deux très longues et ennuyeuses heures. Agacé par le chahut dans le château depuis l'annonce le matin même d'une date pour le bal de Noël dans deux semaines, il leur avait collé une interrogation surprise écrite, exigeant le plus grand calme sous peine d'une chute vertigineuse des points de leurs maisons.

Il aurait dû profiter de ce temps pour s'avancer dans les corrections des copies de 1ère année, cependant il n'avait pas la tête à cela. A la place, il avait sorti un dossier concernant les recherches sur Narcissa, au cas où une illumination pourrait résoudre tous leurs problèmes. Il relut les notes attentivement et quelque chose attira son attention. Son nez, affûté, de Maître de potion n'eut aucun mal à comprendre d'où venait cette odeur. Le parchemin entre ses mains avait le parfum d'Hermione.

_Miss entêtante Granger… Pensa-t-il_

Un instant, il laissa son attention se relâcher, apaisé par cette odeur fleurie et sucrée qui caractérisait la sorcière. Depuis qu'elle était réapparue dans sa vie et plus précisément dans son lit, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Cette femme était enivrante. Il repensait parfois à l'époque où elle était son étudiante, toujours la main levée avec une réponse à tout. Il avait toujours préféré la voir comme une agaçante Je-sais-tout, alors qu'il aurait dû apprendre à apprécier davantage son intelligence. Aujourd'hui, elle était devenue encore plus brillante, et magnifique. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que derrière cette tignasse bouclée se trouvait une sublime femme de qui il peinait à ne pas trop s'attacher. Il était conscient de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir avoir l'honneur de pouvoir partager le lit de cette jeune beauté, qu'elle l'accepte et le désir malgré qui il était et le genre de relation qu'il entretenait avec Lucius notamment. Elle lui avait avoué que coucher avec Lucius la tentait, mais qu'elle n'oserait pas. Il allait devoir l'aider à y parvenir, maintenant qu'il savait avec certitude qu'elle le voulait, il n'allait pas louper sa chance. Il inspira un peu plus l'odeur d'Hermione, repassant en boucle dans sa tête leurs moments, sa chaleur, ses courbes…

« Professeur ? »

Severus se maudit d'avoir suffisamment divagué sur un sujet déplacé en plein cours, le laissant suffisamment distrait pour qu'un élève ose rompre le silence absolu qui régnait dans la classe. Il leva un regard noir et glacial contre l'élève en question près à le ou la foudroyer sur place. Cependant, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il vit une jeune Serpentard, blanche comme la mort, prête à s'effondrer, qui tentait d'avancer vers lui.

« Pardon Monsieur, mais je ne me sens pas très… » Dit-elle avec difficulté avant de s'effondrer contre le sol.

Snape se précipita, inquiet, ainsi qu'une fille de Serdaigle dont il avait entendu dire qu'elle avait une certaine relation avec la petite vipère qu'il tenait maintenant dans ses bras.

« Miss Sparks ? Vous m'entendez ? » Tenta Severus

« Je… J'ai du mal à… Respirer… »

« Lauren ? Lauren ma chérie ça va aller ! » Souffla discrètement l'autre fille

La blondinette lança un regard à la fois gêné et apeuré vers son professeur, pas seulement à cause de l'état de son amie, mais aussi face à la potentielle mauvaise réaction de Snape. Ce dernier le comprit parfaitement et en fut un peu étonné. Certes, il aimait incarner la peur, se moquer des compétences de ses élèves, entre autres choses, mais jamais il n'aurait pris la peine d'user de ses sarcasmes blessants contre une relation, contre des sentiments, peu importe si cela liait une de ses protégés avec une Serdaigle.

« Je vais la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. »

Il souleva Lauren Sparks avec force et fermeté. Il se tourna vers sa classe, les étudiants étaient tous fixés en sa direction.

« Le cours n'est pas finit. Il vous reste une heure et demie pour votre devoir, aucun de vous ne quitte cette salle avant l'heure prévue. Mr Fielding, vous avez des notes potables en temps normal, laissez tomber votre contrôle, je vous laisse la surveillance de la classe. Le premier qui bronche sera puni pour la semaine entière et aura malencontreusement une retenu le soir du bal. »

Devant le hochement de tête étonné et ravi du jeune homme de Serdaigle qui prit à cœur son rôle de surveillant en se déplaçant déjà entre les rangs, et les regards inquiets des Serpentard pour leurs camarades, il marcha en direction de la porte. Une fois à son niveau, il s'arrêta et se tourna à nouveau vers la classe. Il vit la blonde reprendre sa place, les yeux rougis et confuse, en regardant sa vipère s'éloigner dans les bras de Snape. Tous les élèves avaient replongé leurs têtes dans leurs copies, alors Severus saisit l'occasion. Il fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle le suive.

Aussitôt elle obéit, essayant de ne pas montrer son soulagement. Personne ne savait qu'elle sortait avec Lauren. Il y avait des rumeurs certes, mais aucune preuve. Elle savait que son professeur en avait maintenant une, il venait de le prouver. Une fois dans le couloirs, elle le remercia et il lui accorda un signe de tête.

« Miss Delinsky, vous allez rester à l'infirmerie avec votre amie et tentez de savoir ce qu''il s'est passé pour qu'elle soit subitement dans cet état alors qu'elle allait visiblement assez bien en entrant dans ma salle. »

Ava Delinsky peinait à suivre le professeur qui marchait incroyablement vite malgré qu'il portât Lauren. Il acquiesça, surprise aussi de l'état soudain de la jeune fille avec qui elle avait passé du temps la matin même avant les cours et qui allait bien.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'il n'arrive à l'infirmerie, où il déposa la malade dans le lit le plus proche. La nouvelle infirmière, Madame Weiss, accouru jusqu'à eux.

« Professeur Snape ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Bonne question. Elle s'est subitement senti mal, elle a des difficultés à respirer. »

« Je vais l'ausculter, reculez. »

Severus n'en fit rien, faisant son propre examen de la patiente avec minutie. Les symptômes lui étaient bien trop familiers, à un détail près.

« Sa gorge se resserre de l'intérieur, on dirait une réaction allergique. » Dit-il

« Elle est allergique aux groseilles. » Lança Ava

« Je vais lui faire une injection d'antihistaminique. » Déclara la soignante

Rapidement, l'injection fit effet et calma la jeune fille. A demi consciente, elle bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles et s'agita. La réaction allergique contrôlée, Lauren restait pâle, essoufflée, douloureuse et semblait tenter de lutter contre des nausées. Severus en eut un poids dans l'estomac en réalisant ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, elle inspira un bon coup et se concentra.

« Ava ? Je veux voir Ava » Murmura-t-elle en regardant Snape, apeurée

« Madame Weiss, j'aimerais vous parler en privé, suivez-moi » Exigea-t-il « Miss Delinsky, veuillez rester prêt de votre amie. Tentez de savoir si elle a la moindre information pour nous aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. »

« Bien Monsieur, merci » Dit Ava

Ils s'éloignèrent à grand pas, Snape forçant l'infirmière à accélérer le pas. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de l'infirmière et il ferma la porte avec précipitation.

« Je sais ce qu'il se passe. Vous allez devoir joindre votre supérieur immédiatement à St Mangouste. »

« Quoi ? Pour quel motif ? » S'étonna-t-elle

« Nameless. Peu importe comment, cette élève est touchée. Faites-le ou je vous assure que je vais aller moi-même aller ameuter tout l'hôpital. »

« Très bien, calmez-vous ! Je vais envoyer un parchemin urgent à Miss Granger, c'est elle que je dois contracter. »

Severus avait oublié ce détail, Hermione lui avait dit pourtant. C'était parfait.

« Je vais m'en charger, c'est une de mes anciennes élèves. Vu la situation, je vous conseille de perfuser votre patiente qui va vite se déshydrater sinon, Miss Granger vous expliquera le reste. »

L'infirmière, un peu décontenancée par l'étrange attitude de Snape, préféra obéir. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il racontait alors qu'elle ne connaissait de la maladie que son nom.

« Autre chose ? »

« Vous êtes au courant des rumeurs sur ces jeunes filles ? »

« Ava et Lauren, oui j'ai entendu que… Oh ! » Comprit la dame sous le regard entendu de Snape

« Peu importe leurs raisons, ce n'est pas censé ce savoir, je compte sur votre discrétion. »

« Evidemment Professeur. Je vais tâcher de trouver de quoi occuper Ava pour m'aider et rester avec son amie. »

« Parfait. Je m'occupe de prévenir Miss Granger, je passe par ma classe pour libérer mes élèves de mon cours et je reviens avec Minerva. N'autorisez la venue de personne en attendant. »

Linda Weiss accepta et partit vers sa patiente. Une fois seul, Severus pris un parchemin sur le bureau et une plume. Il connaissait un sort pouvant envoyer son message directement à Hermione sans que personne d'autre ne puisse le lire.

_Hermione,_

_Tu dois venir de toute urgence à Poudlard._

_Je soupçonne qu'une de mes élèves ait été empoisonnée (Nameless)._

_Au-delà de tous les symptômes habituelles, elle a eu une crise d'allergie, ce qui va peut-être nous mettre sur la voie du poison, ou quoi que ce soit, responsable de cet état. J'ai vaguement mis Madame Weiss au courant de la « maladie » pas plus, tu sais comme moi qu'il ne vaut mieux pas avancer la moindre théorie sans preuve. Je compte en revanche mettre Minerva dans la confidence, visiblement le danger est actuellement entre les murs de l'école et je vais avoir besoin qu'elle m'aide à trouver des réponses et le ou les coupables._

_On se retrouve à l'infirmerie ma douce._

_S.S_

Hermione Granger quittait la chambre d'un patient lorsqu'elle sentit un poids dans sa poche droite. Elle plongea la main dedans pour sortir le parchemin plié où elle reconnut sans peine l'écriture de Severus.

Alerté par le message et la situation, elle se précipita à travers du couloir pour trouver sa collègue, Madame Runny, partenaire secrète contre la pseudo-maladie. Elle la trouva en train de remplir un dossier. Rapidement, elle lui saisit le bras avec douceur mais fermeté pour l'attirer à part, dans une chambre vide.

« Mais enfin que ce passe-t-il ? » S'exclama la femme, peu ravie d'être alpagué de la sorte

« Il y a un nouveau cas à Poudlard. »

« Quoi ? »

« Une élève. Je dois y aller pour évaluer la situation, poser le diagnostic et la transférer ici. »

« Je vois, de quoi avait vous besoin Miss Granger ? » Dit-elle avec sérieux

« Du peu que je sais, elle a eu une réaction allergique qui a fait découvrir le reste »

« Enfin une avancée ! »

« Oui. La directrice va en être informé, on peut avoir entièrement confiance en elle. »

« Minerva est une vieille amie » Sourit Madame Runny

« Oh ! Bon je vous laisserai vous charger d'elle d'en ce cas., vous venez ? »

« Bien sûr, en route »

Dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Hermione arriva avec sa collègue pour y retrouver Severus, Minerva et deux jeunes filles. La directrice, le visage grave semblait apparemment mis au courant de la vraie situation. Toutefois, elle s'illumina en apercevant les deux femmes.

« Sharona Runny » S'exclama-t-elle « Par Merlin, je ne t'ai pas revu depuis combien de temps ? »

« Une bonne quinzaine d'année Minerva, le temps passe bien trop vite pour de vieilles dames comme nous, n'est-ce pas ? » Sourit-elle, enlaçant son amie de longue date

« Parle pour toi » S'amusa Minerva « Bonjour Miss Granger, merci d'être venue si rapidement. »

Hermione lui fit un sourire et tourna le regard vers Severus. Ce dernier, stoïque remarqua le visage attendrit de la sorcière en le regardant. Niveau discrétion, visiblement elle n'était pas très au point, s'il devait garder comme habituellement son type de relation secrète, il allait devoir le lui faire comprendre.

« Sev… » Commença Hermione avant d'être coupée

« Miss Granger, vous êtes décidément coriace à ne pas vouloir vous décrocher de cette école. Tous les prétextes sont bons pour que la Miss je-sais-tout revienne à Poudlard. »

Hermione resta bouche bée, choquée et relativement blessée. Que lui prenait-il ?

« Allons Severus » Gronda Minerva « Miss Granger fait son boulot, soyez civilisé par Merlin. »

« Professeur Snape, c'est ça ? Je suis Madame Runny. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre travail et innovation en potions que j'admire beaucoup. »

« Merci, venant une Guérisseuse de renom comme vous, je ne peux être que flatté. »

« Comment va la patiente ? » Lança Hermione, vexée qu'il s'adresse plus poliment à cette femme qu'à elle.

« Nous sommes, je pense, tous les quatre d'accord sur la véritable situation de Miss Lauren Sparks. » Dit Minerva

« En effet. » Répondit Sharona

« Excusez-moi. » Intervint la jeune Ava

« Miss Delinsky, vous… » Commença la directrice

« J'ai des informations, Professeur Snape. » Dit-elle

« Vous pouvez parler, rien de sortira d'ici. » Assura-t-il

Hermione fut surprise qu'il semble presque aimable avec une élève qui elle-même semblait avoir d'avantage confiance en lui que la directrice. Pourtant, elle portait les couleurs de Serdaigle, pas Serpentard…

« Granger ! Concentrez-vous par Merlin ! » Cassa Snape

Hermione afficha un air mauvais alors que son cœur la pinçait.

« Lauren m'a dit qu'elle avait bu du thé ce matin, quelqu'un lui aura offert un sachet, elle ignore qui. Elle a cru que c'était moi alors elle l'a bu. Ça avait majoritairement un gout de miel et de plantes et la couleur était bleue, rien ne pouvait la laisser penser que cela contenait de la groseille, sinon jamais elle ne l'aura bu. »

« Vous saviez qu'elle était allergique ? » Demanda la directrice

« Evidemment Lauren est… Je… Jamais je ne lui aurais fait du mal ! Le professeur Snape peut vous le confirmer. Je vais découvrir qui lui a fait ça. » Assura Ava

« Ça ira Miss, retournez auprès de votre amie, merci pour ces informations, je vous promets que nous prenons cette affaires très au sérieux » Dit Hermione

Elle avait compris qu'elles étaient plus qu'amies, elle connaissait ce regard, elle devait avoir le même envers Severus et Lucius.

« Merci Madame Granger » Souffla Ava, rassurée

« Merci Miss Delinsky, je compte sur vous pour m'avertir si vous découvrez davantage. » Dit Snape

« Oui Monsieur, promis. »

Elle rejoignit Lauren hâtivement, suivit d'Hermione qui annonça qu'elle devait ausculter la patiente. Severus vient avec elle, laissant les deux anciennes amies dans une discussion très sérieuse concernant Nameless.

Hermione nota sur son carnet les informations dont elle avait besoin pour établir le dossier d'admission à St Mangouste. Elle écrivit chaque symptôme, évitant de parler de potentiel empoisonnement qui ne serait pas prit au sérieux par les autres Médicomage au vu des consignes du Ministère à minimiser ces cas de maladie là.

« Miss Granger, le temps nous est compté, vous pourriez écrire plus rapidement ? Il faut des informations succinctes, pas une rédaction ! » S'agaça-t-il

« Professeur Snape, seriez-vous devenu Médicomage ? Non ? Alors je vous prie de bien vouloir la fermez que je puisse faire mon travail. Que faites-vous là d'ailleurs ? Vous n'avez pas des cours à assurer ? » Râla Hermione

« Sur un autre ton Granger ! Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez !»

« Je ne suis plus votre élève, je ne vous dois pas plus que vous ne me devez en retour ! »

« Agaçante Gryffondor ! »

Hermione allait répliquer lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Minerva à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« St Mangouste a été informé de la situation par Sharona, ils vont venir chercher Miss Sparks lorsque vous aurez signez son dossier Miss Granger. Madame Weiss va revenir de sa pause dans peu de temps, elle prendra le relais. Severus, vous nous rejoindrez tous les deux dans mon bureau d'ici une heure je vous prie. Merci pour votre travail et votre efficacité Miss Granger. »

« Merci Madame la directrice ! » Dit Hermione

Severus fit un signe de la main pour faire comprendre qu'il les rejoindrait comme convenu un peu plus tard.

« Je vous laisse le dossier, Professeur Snape, je dois y aller. » Dit Hermione avec froideur

« Inutile, l'infirmière est juste là »

En effet, Madame Weiss prit le dossier et le relais de la situation pour libérer Hermione qui quitta rapidement la pièce.

Dans le couloir, elle fulmina contre l'attitude de Severus et détesta avoir l'impression d'être redevenue une élève insignifiante à ses yeux.

Marchant plus vite qu'elle, Snape empoigna le bras de la sorcière pour l'obliger à le suivre vers un couloir très peu emprunté.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer d'être seul.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Enfin ! » Souffla Severus en plongeant sur ses lèvres.

Il embrassa Hermione en serrant son corps contre le sien, passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa hanche. Hermione fut stupéfaite, puis furieuse. Elle le repoussa avec force.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Je t'ai embrassé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Hermione ? »

« C'est Hermione maintenant ? » S'énerva-t-elle « A quoi tu joues exactement ? Tu penses que tu peux me traiter de la sorte, devant tout le monde, et m'embrasser ensuite ? »

« Quel est le problème ? Je t'ai parlé comme je t'ai toujours parlé entre ces murs. »

« Mais je suis plus que ça. »

« Pas ici ! »

« Très bien, alors ne me touche pas ! » Claqua-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Severus resta perplexe et soufflé. Certes, il n'avait pas été tendre, mais il en avait toujours été ainsi entre eux, il pensait qu'elle aurait apprécié le fait qu'il fasse tout pour assurer le secret de leur relation en se comportant avec elle comme il l'avait toujours fait auparavant. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un état pareil ?

« Attend, Hermione ! » Dit-il en la rattrapant « Explique moi »

« Il faut vraiment t'expliquer en quoi tu as abusé à me parler comme une moins-que-rien devant ma référente et McGonagall pour ensuite penser que tu pouvais m'embrasser comme si de rien n'était ? »

« Mais enfin comment voulais-tu que j'agisse alors que tu es arrivé ici avec le même sourire que quand tu viens au Manoir ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu pense que ton air énamouré serait passé inaperçu ? Cette relation ne regarde que nous et Lucius, personne d'autre n'a besoin de savoir que… »

« Que quoi ? Que tu te tapes une ancienne élève depuis des mois le week-end ? »

« En effet, j'ai une réputation ! »

« Oh oui et quelle réputation. » Ironisa-t-elle

« On était d'accord sur les termes de cette relation, il me semble, personne n'a à être au courant. »

« Trop honte j'imagine. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras plus ce problème. »

« Où tu vas ? »

Elle s'éloigna à toute vitesse, en rage. Severus soupira, agacé à essayer de comprendre cette sorcière.

* * *

Le soir même, comme tous les vendredi, Hermione arriva au Manoir Malfoy. Elle avait hésité à venir vu les événements de la journée, mais elle avait envie malgré tout de passer son week end avec eux, du moins avec Lucius.

Ce fut lui qui l'accueillit avec un baiser. Il comprit facilement que quelque chose clochait, que la sorcière semblait contrariée. Il la laissa tranquillement monter poser ses affaires dans sa chambre, et attendit patiemment qu'elle ne se manifeste d'elle-même. Cela ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne dans le grand salon, lavée et en nuisette.

Une tisane à la menthe suffit à la lancer dans les explications relatant sa journée entière. Assis face à elle dans un autre fauteuil, il l'écoutait avec attention parler de son travail, du nouveau cas à Poudlard, et du comportement de Snape.

Lucius enregistra toutes les informations qu'Hermione pouvait lui révéler sur la maladie pour mieux lui en parler le lendemain quand elle serait plus encline à discuter de cela. Quant à Severus, cela ne l'étonnait hélas pas du tout.

« Severus est tellement habitué à devoir tenir des rôles, s'adapter aux situations, qu'il oublie que tout le monde n'y est pas habitué. Je ne lui cherche aucune excuse, simplement, il a dû voir là le seul moyen, pour lui, aussi idiot que cela soit, de préserver cette relation entre nous trois »

« Oui, préserver, je veux bien, mais de là à me traiter de la sorte ? Me parler comme une vulgaire élève qui ne vaut rien ? Rabaisser mes compétences au travail devant ma collègue et McGonagall ? C'est lamentable, même venant de lui ! » Râla la sorcière

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

« Et comment ça, j'ai un air énamouré ? »

« Il n'a pas tort, tu as tendance à t'illuminer en sa présence. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Allons Hermione, pas à moi… Nous savons tous les deux que tu as toujours eu un faible pour lui. Je l'ai toujours remarqué et ça se voit sans doute davantage depuis que tu passes dans son lit, aux yeux des autres. »

« Il est là son problème, les autres ! Il a honte de moi, qu'on sache qu'il couche avec moi ! » Dit-elle ne parvenant pas cacher qu'elle était vexée.

« Oh ma toute belle, tu n'y es pas du tout ! » Assura Lucius « Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? N'importe qui serait fier de pouvoir se pavaner à tes côtés. »

« Sauf lui ! » Insista-t-elle « Il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait que personne ne sache qu'il me baisait ! »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il voulait dire le contraire ? » Dit Lucius « Que diraient les gens s'ils savaient que tu te faisais prendre par ton ancien professeur ? Il aurait de la chance si la première pensée des gens était de dire qu'il avait le privilège d'avoir l'affection d'une femme telle que toi. En revanche, la réalité, c'est qu'ils penseront que tu mérites mieux que lui au point de se demander comment il a pu te convaincre. »

« C'est ridicule ! Lucius tu sais autant que moi combien Severus est respectable et respecté dans le monde sorcier. C'est un héros de guerre reconnu, beaucoup de femme aimerait certainement qu'il daigne poser les yeux sur elles. »

« Comme beaucoup d'homme voudrait t'avoir, pourtant, c'est Severus, ex Mangemort, avec qui tu partages ton lit. Il te protège de ça, des jugements et réflexions des gens mauvais, jaloux et stupides. »

Hermione garda le silence, étudiant les paroles de Lucius, voyant la situation un peu différemment. Toutefois, elle était trop en colère pour pardonner aussi rapidement. Lucius sembla suivre le fil de ses pensées et s'autorisa un sourire amusé. Hermione soupira et changea de sujet.

« Et toi comment vas-tu ? Comment va… Enfin comment… Je veux dire… »

« Narcissa est stable, je suis allée la voir ce matin rapidement, mais j'essaie de réduire mes visites pour ne pas fatiguer son esprit. »

« Excuse-moi, je suis maladroite. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Elle va bien, je vais bien, aucun souci à te faire. »

Hermione lui sourit avec douceur et Lucius ne put que constater combien elle était belle. Severus avait intérêt à trouver comment se rattraper avant qu'elle ne lui file entre les doigts.

« Tu vas lui en vouloir longtemps ? »

« Je verrais. J'ai bien une petite idée de vengeance. » Fit-elle avec sérieux

« J'ai hâte de voir ça » Rit Lucius

Quelques instants plus tard, Severus arriva enfin au Manoir. Il fut soulagé de voir que la sorcière était bien présente malgré ses doutes. Elle était dans un siège face à Lucius, ils buvaient tous deux une tasse de tisane. Il les salua.

« Hermione, tu es venue, je n'étais pas très sûr de te trouver ici, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu t'es mise dans un état pareil. » Dit gentiment Severus

La sorcière, outrée ouvrit de grands yeux scandalisés vers Lucius qui retint un rire. Il vit une lueur de colère et de vengeance briller dans le regard ambré d'Hermione.

« Professeur Snape, bonsoir » Dit-elle simplement avant de boire une gorgée de son breuvage chaud

« Tu montes avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il

« J'allais en effet aller me coucher, j'ai eu une mauvaise journée, une bonne nuit de sommeil serait la bienvenue. »

« Ce n'est pas ma question Hermione »

« C'est pourtant ma réponse. Je vais dormir. »

Hermione se leva, posa sa tasse sur la table basse puis la contourna pour rejoindre Lucius. Elle lui prit sa tasse des mains pour la poser également près de la sienne. Ensuite, elle passa un genou de chaque côté du bassin de Lucius pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui, sa nuisette remontant tellement qu'elle dévoilait ses cuisses entières. Hermione passa une main dans les longs cheveux blonds du sorcier avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

La sorcière embrassa Lucius avec passion, avec une intensité telle que son corps se mouvait de lui-même, ondulant contre lui du blond. Ce dernier, électrisé par ce baiser, passa ses mains sur ses cuisses puis passa sous la nuisette, dévoilant ses fesses qu'il caressa. Hermione gémit et mordit doucement la lèvre du sorcier avec sensualité. Lucius l'embrassa à nouveau avec faim. La passion torride diminua peu à peu, finissant sur un baiser plus tendre bien qu'enivrant. Elle se détacha de lui, essoufflée et souriante. Elle se releva et s'apprêta à aller se coucher.

« Bonne nuit Lucius » Ronronna-t-elle

« Bonne nuit Poupée » Sourit-il, réellement attendri

Hermione accorda un regard à Severus.

« Professeur Snape » Salua-t-elle formellement d'un hochement de tête

Puis, elle partit rejoindre sa chambre. Severus resta figé, sous le choc. C'était tellement rare qu'il affiche un tel ahurissement que Lucius ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Reprends toi Severus ! Tu as bien mérité une leçon, va le récupérer maintenant. Crois-moi, ne la laisse pas filer, en plus d'être brillante, magnifique et désirable, elle est machiavélique. Je suis impressionné. »

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Tu l'as traité comme une élève commune et insignifiante, tu l'as blessé. Elle t'a renvoyé la pareille. »

« Je vois. »

« Va le rejoindre, elle est fâchée, mais tu ne peux pas laisser traîner ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

En silence, Severus se précipita à l'étage pour rejoindre la chambre d'Hermione. Il prit la peine de frapper et d'attendre une autorisation pour entrer. Quelques secondes après, il put pénétrer dans la pièce où Hermione finissait de ranger quelques vêtements dans une commode.

« C'est pourquoi, Professeur ? » Demanda Hermione

« Tu peux arrêter ton cirque, j'ai compris, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait. » Dit-il

« En effet. C'est tout ? »

« Hermione… »

Elle leva un sourcil et croisa les bras. Severus s'approcha d'elle et caressa son visage. La sorcière recula.

« Je ne peux plus te toucher non plus ? »

« Toucher une élève ? Hm ça serait extrêmement déplacé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Arrête ça. »

« Non mais vraiment, que diraient les gens ? Quelle honte suprême pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Coucher avec une horripilante Gryffondor, quel sacrilège ! »

« Hermione… » Grogna-t-il

« Ou peut-être que c'est moi qu'on plaindrait dans l'histoire ? Pauvre Hermione qui n'a pas pu trouver mieux que se faire baiser par un de ses profs ? »

« Ça suffit » S'énerva-t-il

Hermione laissait éclater sa colère et Severus en recevait des vagues violentes en pleine face.

« En effet, ça suffit, Professeur ! Veuillez sortir de ma chambre ! »

« S'il te plaît, je… »

« Non ! C'est hors de question que j'accepte d'être traitée ainsi, rabaissée et infantilisée ainsi. On ne me blesse pas sans conséquence, vous le saurez dorénavant Professeur Snape. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Râla-t-il, un pincement au cœur désagréable

« Et comment alors ? Monsieur ? Maître ? » Hurla-t-elle « Qu'est ce qui vous satisferait Votre Altesse pour avoir un peu moins honte de me baiser ? »

Hermione s'attendait à une réplique cinglante et violente mais rien ne vint. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et y lu pire que la haine qu'elle pensait y voir. Elle vit qu'elle l'avait blessé, plus que nécessaire. Un silence de mort régnait.

« Je… » Tenta-t-elle

« Tais-toi. »

Hermione se tut, son sang se glaçait dans ses veines à l'idée qu'en voulant lui montrer qu'il l'avait blessé, avait fait pire. Pourquoi prenait-elle cela tant à cœur ? Il avait raison finalement, elle avait exagéré. Avec le recul, elle commença à comprendre qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée de n'être rien pour lui car il était tout pour elle. Le cœur lourd, elle encaissa cette révélation en silence.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. J'ai agi comme un imbécile, je t'ai blessé et j'en suis navré. Je pensais que te traité comme avant aller assurer notre couverture, pas que tu penserais que j'ai honte de toi. »

« J'ai laissé la colère parler, je suis allée trop loin »

« Non, tu as raison. Je suis sincèrement désolé, pardonne-moi. »

Hermione hocha la tête et céda. Severus s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement d'abord puis avec plus d'insistance, comme s'il cherchait à exprimer quelque chose.

« Hermione, s'il te plait… »

« Oui ? »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se reculer.

« Hermione… Reviens moi ! »

« Je suis là. » Dit-elle sans comprendre

Le baiser devint plus passionné et la sorcière sentit la chaleur monter en elle. Severus baladait ses mains partout sur elle, dans ses cheveux, son dos, ses fesses, inlassablement, murmurant son prénom.

« Reviens moi mon cœur, je t'en prie, j'ai _besoin_ de toi, Hermione »

Soudain, elle comprit. Elle ressentit d'un coup ce qu'elle avait si longtemps essayé de trouver avec Severus. L'équilibre. Il avait besoin qu'elle s'apaise pour redevenir la Hermione qui partageait son lit, ses désirs et ses besoins. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, elle ressentit la même chose que lui, et eut, elle aussi, besoin d'oublier celui qu'il avait été aujourd'hui pour retrouver son Severus.

« Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolée d'avoir aussi mal réagi, c'est fini. Je le ressens, l'équilibre. Ce dont tu as besoin, j'en ai besoin aussi. Je suis là, pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? »

« Oui. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi que je n'ai pas supporté que tu aies honte de ce que tu fais avec moi, car je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Tu n'as pas idée de combien j'aimerais pouvoir faire savoir au monde que c'est moi qui te baise et moi seul, ma douce. »

« Vraiment ? » Vibra-t-elle « Et Lucius ? »

« Lucius est le bienvenue dans notre lit quand tu le souhaites, avec plaisir même tu le sais, mais le reste du temps, JE te prends, JE te baise, JE te faire jouir, JE te fais tout ce que tu aimes, tout ce qui te fait vibrer. »

« Mieux que personne ! » Assura Hermione, déjà mouillée

« Tu es toute à moi Hermione » Ronronna-t-il

« Oui tout à toi. »

Hermione souleva sa nuisette pour se retrouver nue, face à lui pour appuyer ses dires.

« Et toi ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Moi ? »

« Oui, suis-je la seule à te prendre ? A te chevaucher ? A jouir sur toi ? A crier ton nom ? A te faire ça… »

Hermione tomba sur ses genoux pour ouvrir le pantalon du sorcier et en sortir son sexe gorgé et érigé dans toute sa splendeur. Elle posa ses lèvres au bout pour déposer un baiser avant d'y passer sa langue puis le prendre dans sa bouche goulûment, arrachant un grognement satisfait à Severus. Elle entama un va et vient sensuel, suçant avec délectation l'organe de cet homme qu'elle désirait tant.

Severus savoura quelques instants cette délicieuse torture sous la bouche étonnamment experte de la sorcière. Il se retira ensuite et releva la sorcière.

« Prend-moi Severus. J'ai besoin de te sentir, que tu sois en moi, que tu jouisses en moi. »

« Je vais te faire décoller ma douce »

Il l'embarqua avec lui vers le lit où il la prit sauvagement et intensément jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie son nom. L'orgasme calma leurs ardeurs et toutes tentions. Il laissa Hermione se blottir dans ses bras et repensa à Lucius. Il avait bien fait de le pousser se rapprocher 'Hermione, l'intégrer dans leur relation, la laisser entrer dans leur vie et leur lit, et dès demain, il allait le remercier. Du moins, si Hermione était d'accord, ils allaient tous les deux le remercier, passionnément.

* * *

**A suivre.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser un petit mot avec votr avis qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Merci et à très vite.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir. Ces dernières semaines ont été très chargées pour moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps ni l'esprit à écrire. La raison est tout simplement que je devais finir d'organiser mon mariage, enfin prononcé. Je suis maintenant toute à vous pour la suite de cette fiction que je continue d'écrire quand le temps et mon petit garçon me le permettent. ;)**

**Ce chapitre ne devait pas se passer comme cela, mais après tant d'absence, mon imagination s'est débridée et je me suis laissée emporter. J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir et que vous l'aimerez. J'espère aussi avoir vos avis pour me booster. Bonne lecture et merci à vous d'être toujours là pour me suivre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Hermione avait dû, à regret, quitter le lit de Severus à l'aube. Son travail l'attendait ainsi que ses deux patientes atteintes du mal qu'elle cherchait à éradiquer. Erine Arden, dont Hermione avait enfin appris le nom, et la jeune Lauren qui venait d'être transférée de Poudlard. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans la même chambre, apprenant à se connaître. Les visites étaient très restreintes par précautions, selon le protocole de l'hôpital qui, bien qu'à tort, continuait de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une maladie contagieuse, à laquelle le Ministère commençait un peu à s'intéresser.

Severus Snape était dans son bureau, en train d'évaluer la qualité des flacons de potions préparés par les troisièmes années, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Agacé, il se leva pour ouvrir la porte et renvoyer l'intrus. Il se figea lorsqu'il reconnut la petite Lucinda Miller, une première année. C'était une petite fille de 11 ans qui était tellement douce, que cela avait été une surprise qu'elle se retrouve à Serpentard.

« Bonjour Professeur Snape, je suis navrée de vous déranger, mais il fallait que je vous parle » Dit-elle d'une petite voix gênée au langage soutenu.

« Vous ne devriez pas être en cours, Miss ? »

« Si, mais j'ai pensé que… C'est important et… » Commença-t-elle à sangloter

« Entrez. » Céda-t-il

Lucinda s'assit face au bureau de son directeur de maison et fit de son mieux pour ravaler ses larmes. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

« Professeur, vous vous souvenez de ce que vous nous avait dit à la rentrée dans la salle commune de Serpentard ? »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Vous aviez dit qu'un Serpentard devait se comporter dignement, régler ses problèmes avec discrétion et intelligence mais aussi assumer ses erreurs avec responsabilité. Qu'il était hors de question de se comporter comme des Gryffondor arrogants ou des Poufsouffle pleurnichards. Vous avez aussi dit qu'il était inutile de vous mentir, cacher la vérité ou penser que se taire était une bonne solution en cas de problème. »

« Cela ressemble effectivement à quelque chose que j'aurais pu dire, oui. »

« Vous avez dit que vous étiez celui vers qui nous devions nous tourner avant quiconque car c'était vous notre directeur de maison et que notre protection était votre priorité. »

« En effet. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici, Miss Miller ? »

« C'est de ma faute si Lauren est malade. » Avoua la petite fille

Snape se figea, vraiment surpris. Comment cette fillette adorable, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, pourrait être responsable d'une pareille action.

« Je vais avoir besoin de plus de détails, Miss. » Dit Severus d'une voix calme face à la culpabilité visible de la sorcière

« Je suis au courant pour Lauren et Ava. Tout le monde les critique et juge car elles sont amoureuses. Mais moi, je les aime beaucoup. Elles s'étaient disputées, car Lauren en avait assez d'être maltraitée par d'autres filles de Serpentard et Ava voulait rendre leur relation visible à tous. Ça m'a fait de la peine alors j'ai voulu faire un cadeau à Lauren pour qu'elle pense que cela venait d'Ava et qu'elles se réconcilient. Je ne savais pas que cela ferait du mal à Lauren, je vous le jure ! »

« Miss Miller, c'est une situation très grave. Je conçois parfaitement que vous ne vouliez pas blesser votre camarade, mais le fait est que le thé que vous lui avez donné a eut des répercussions dramatiques. Où vous êtes-vous procuré ce sachet de thé ? »

« Je l'ai…piqué à une élève. Elle disait que c'était un thé ensorcelé qui pouvait résoudre tous les problèmes d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu de l'amie à qui elle l'a volé. »

« Je vois. Des noms ? »

« Monsieur… » Hésita la sorcière « C'est Tatia Jones, mais elle disait qu'elle l'avait volé à Pansy Parkinson, leurs mères avaient passé la journée ensemble et Pansy lui avait parlé du thé. Je n'en sais pas plus, Monsieur. »

« Bien. Nous allons devoir aller voir la directrice. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Professeur, elle va me renvoyer de l'école ! » Paniqua Lucinda

Severus eut l'impression de revoir un instant la petite Miss Granger, prête à affronter tous les problèmes pour une juste cause, mais dont la plus grande peur était le renvoi de l'école. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir un peu.

« Miss, vous venez de faire preuve de plus de courage, de maturité et de responsabilité que la majorité des élèves de cette école. Vous avez assumé vos erreurs et avez dit la vérité pour réparer vos actions et aider Miss Sparks. Vous pouvez être fière de votre comportement. Je le suis. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux « Je vous en remercie infiniment, mais si je suis renvoyée… Poudlard est tout ce dont je rêve, j'y apprends tellement. J'ai besoin de rester ici si je veux pouvoir faire de grandes études ! »

« Vous me faites penser à une élève que j'ai eue dans le passé, une petite sorcière brillante et courageuse avec une soif illimitée de savoir. » Sourit-il légèrement avec nostalgie « Vous ne serez pas renvoyée, Miss, je ne le permettrais pas, vous entendez ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

« En revanche, votre situation n'est qu'un petit épisode ancré dans une histoire bien plus grave et dramatique que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Les informations que vous détenez sont importantes et la directrice en aura besoin, pas contre vous, mais pour une enquête bien plus vaste et notamment aider votre amie Lauren Sparks. »

« D'accord, je vais aller parler à la Directrice, mais… Professeur, pourriez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Fier d'avoir, parmi ses serpents, cette douce petite couleuvre, il l'accompagna vers le bureau de Minerva avec bienveillance, ce qui était bien rare venant de lui. Ceci après rédigé un mot à la directrice pour lui donner certains détails.

* * *

Hermione avait été envoyée dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall par sa référente, Sharona Runny. Cette dernière avait rassemblé tout ce qu'elle avait pu recueillir concernant la « maladie » et les victimes recensées, ainsi que la copie du dossier médical de la jeune Lauren Sparks, maintenant à St Mangouste. Hermione devait remettre le tout à Minerva discrètement.

« Miss Granger, je vous remercie de votre rapidité, j'avais vraiment besoin de ce dossier, je dois rencontrer les parents de Lauren dans deux heures. »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Sharona m'a fait dit que vous aviez certaines raisons personnelles pour vous intéresser autant à ce sujet » Avança Minerva

« C'est vrai, oui. Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi, car je ne suis pas la seule concernée, mais oui, j'ai promis de trouver le maximum de choses pour comprendre et peut-être contrer ce mal et sauver des vies. » Avoua Hermione

« Dans ce cas-là, je vais prendre le dossier de Lauren et vous laisser le reste pour la matinée. Sharona m'a assuré qu'il y avait beaucoup d'informations nouvelles, cela pourra peut-être vous être utile. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? » S'étonna Hermione

« J'ai confiance en vous, Hermione. Toutefois, je ne peux me permettre de vous laisser ces documents trop longtemps, on ne sait jamais qui peut tomber dessus. »

« La matinée suffira, merci beaucoup Madame. »

Une lumière brilla vers la porte du bureau annonçant de la visite. Minerva rangea le dossier dans un tiroir et Hermione tint le sien contre elle pour en cacher le contenu. La Directrice invita à entrer Severus Snape et une élève aux couleurs de Serpentard qui l'accompagnait. Hermione fit son possible pour ne laisser paraître la moindre réaction afin que son amant ne lui reproche pas encore d'afficher un air « énamouré » soi-disant.

Severus fut surpris de retrouver Hermione ici, ce n'était pas prévu. Il resta stoïque, puis se tourna vers Minerva.

« Severus, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Miss Miller aimerait vous faire par de quelques informations importantes. Maintenant. » Insista Snape

Minerva savait que Severus n'accompagnait pas les élèves comme cela, et qu'il était parfaitement au courant qu'elle devait recevoir les parents de Lauren Sparks ce matin. Il ne l'aurait pas dérangé si cela n'avait pas été une urgence. Elle prit le papier qu'il lui tendait.

« Bien. Hermione, revenez vers moi vers 11h30 maximum, s'il vous plaît. Miss Miller, suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Minerva rejoignit son bureau et la petite fille se tourna vers son professeur, inquiète.

« Tout ira bien Miss. »

« D'accord Monsieur. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers lui.

« Monsieur ? L'élève dont vous m'avez parlé, celle qui prenait des risques pour des causes justes, qu'est-elle devenue ? »

« Une femme incroyablement brillante qui sauve des vies. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie, tout ira bien pour vous Miss. »

« Merci Professeur, pour tout. »

Lucinda ferma la porte du bureau pour affronter la directrice avec confiance. Severus se tourna vers Hermione avec qui il se retrouvait seul dans le couloir.

« Miss Granger, encore à Poudlard ? » Dit-il avec un petit sourire

« En effet, professeur Snape. » Répondit-elle « J'ai un dossier à étudier avant de le rendre à la directrice, je vais trouver un endroit être tranquille pour cela. »

« Suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Hermione sourit et le suivit à travers le château en silence. Ils croisèrent quelques élèves qui s'enfuirent de peur que le tyrannique Maître des potions ne les punisse pour la semaine entière à traîner dans les couloirs.

* * *

Quelques minutes après, ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Snape et ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui. Hermione posa son dossier sur une commode près d'elle et se tourna vers l'homme habillé de noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Poudlard ? » Demanda-t-il, gentiment

« J'ai un dossier plein d'infos sur les différentes victimes, je n'ai que deux heures et demie pour étudier avant de tout rendre à Minerva. »

« Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. J'ai une heure de cours mais je peux te rejoindre juste après si tu as besoin d'aide. »

« Merci Severus. »

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes pendant lesquelles ils se regardèrent, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Le contraste entre les nuits torrides et la complicité parfaite au Manoir, contre la gêne et la distance à respecter à Poudlard, était déroutant. Hermione fut la première à céder. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui pour l'embrasser. Severus répondit au baiser en la serrant contre lui.

« Severus ? L'élève avec qui tu étais, que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'est elle qui a donné le thé. Elle pensait bien faire en aidant les deux gamines à se réconcilier et ignorait la dangerosité de la situation. Elle est venue tout m'avouer. Figure-toi qu'elle a volé ce sachet à une autre élève qui l'avait elle-même volé à Parkinson. »

« Parkinson ? Comme dans Pansy Parkinson ? » S'étonna Hermione

« Oui. Un thé soi-disant réputé pour régler tous les problèmes. Si par régler on entend empoisonner et tuer, c'est plutôt efficace. » Ironisa-t-il

« Comment une idiote comme elle pourrait avoir ce genre de poison en sa possession ? »

« C'est ce qu'on doit découvrir. Minerva va pouvoir remonter la piste avec ce témoignage et convoquer celle qui a volé Parkinson, elle aura peut-être des informations. Cela dit, cela va être difficile de remonter plus loin vu que Pansy ne fait plus parti de cette école. Il va falloir prendre la relève. »

« Comment ? »

« Par sa mère, Francesca Parkinson. » Dit Severus « C'est une amie de Narcissa, elle pourra faire parler sa fille. Lucius va être furieux d'apprendre que le Manoir Malfoy va devoir recevoir des invités. »

« Des invités ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement aller la voir ? »

« Avec ces gens-là, il y a des règles, des codes de conduite. C'est ridicule mais nécessaire pour tirer quelque chose d'eux. Un bal serait l'idéal pour rassembler plusieurs hôtes suffisamment prestigieux pour donner l'envie au gratin mondain de sortir de leurs cryptes. Il va falloir trouver quelque chose à fêter rapidement pour justifier l'événement. Lucius va vraiment détester l'idée, il n'a confiance en personne et avec Cissy cachée au Manoir… »

« Pourquoi pas le bal de Poudlard ? » Suggéra Hermione « C'est déjà prévu, et Minerva pourrait élargir la liste des invités pour que par exemple les anciens élèves soient conviés. Entre Harry, Drago, Ron, Pansy… et leurs parents respectifs. »

« Bonne idée, cela me permettrait de parler avec Francesca de sa fille, le contexte sera idéal. Bien pensé, Hermione. »

« Je croyais que c'était Miss Granger, ici ? » Sourit Hermione

« Tout à fait, Miss Granger » Dit-il en embrassant son cou et passant ses mains sur son dos puis ses fesses avec sensualité

« Professeur Snape, je doute que cela soit très approprié » S'amusa la sorcière

Severus continua ses caresses et souleva Hermione pour l'asseoir sur son bureau afin de la serrer encore plus contre lui. La sorcière gémit lorsqu'il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, plongeant sa langue vers la sienne dans une danse envoûtante. L'homme s'écarta d'elle, mais seulement pour descendre poser ses lèvres sur le ventre qu'il venait de découvrir en soulevant les vêtements d'Hermione.

« Sev… » Gémit-elle « On ne devrait probablement pas… »

« Je sais. »

« On pourrait nous surprendre. »

« Je sais. »

« Ta réputation en prendrait en un coup. »

« Je sais. »

Hermione le repoussa gentiment pour qu'il la regarde.

« Professeur ? »

« Miss Granger ? » Répondit-il en la fixant intensément

« Vous allez être en retard pour votre cours, Monsieur. »

« Pensez-vous que c'est en m'appelant ainsi que je vais me calmer, Miss insupportable et délicieuse Granger ? »

« Oui. »

« Erreur. Cela aggrave votre cas, Miss. »

« Oh vraiment, Professeur ? » Sourit-elle, surprise « Auriez-vous le vulgaire cliché du professeur qui prend son élève sur son bureau comme fantasme ? »

« Ancienne élève précisément, et il faut croire que vous avez le pouvoir de me pervertir vous aussi, Miss Granger »

« C'est bon à savoir. »

Severus plongea son regard brûlant dans celui d'Hermione qui perdit son sourire amusé et déglutit face à l'intensité du sorcier. Elle sentit son corps se liquéfier entre ses cuisses.

« Dis-moi d'arrêter. »

« Pardon ? »

« Dis-moi d'arrêter Hermione, ou je te prends à même ce bureau, quel qu'en seront les possibles conséquences. »

« Oh. » Gémit-elle

« Je suis très sérieux, tu m'enivres Hermione, j'ai envie de toi, besoin de toi. Maintenant. Ici. »

« Severus… » Hésita la jeune femme alors que l'homme lui mordit gentiment la lèvre

Elle voulait qu'il la prenne sur le champs, mais ils avaient des obligations chacun, et Hermione devait absolument lire le dossier avant de le rendre et elle avait si peu de temps…

« Severus, arrête-toi, s'il te plaît. » Dit-elle à contre cœur.

L'homme lutta pour se détacher de la sorcière et posa simplement son front contre le sien, haletant.

« Parfois, je peine à me reconnaître lorsque je suis avec toi. » Avoua-t-il « Ces besoins de toi sont si…viscéraux…Je ne contrôle plus rien. »

Face à sa déclaration étonnante qui venait de lui échapper, Severus se reprit rapidement et se détourna d'Hermione. Cette dernière, un peu troublée, descendit du bureau et inspira un bon coup.

« Je vais donner mon cours, je reviens dès que possible. »

Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir en adressant un dernier regard à cette jeune sorcière, les joues roses, un peu décoiffée et essoufflée, accompagné d'un grognement. Par Merlin il la voulait tellement. Comment pouvait-elle être si tentante ?

« Severus ? » Souffla Hermione

« Oui ? »

« On est vendredi. »

En effet, nous étions vendredi. Le nouveau jour préféré des deux amants qui se retrouvaient chaque vendredi soir, parfois avant à l'occasion, mais ce jour était vraiment ancré dans leurs esprits comme un soulagement, une porte ouverte vers leur vie, avec Lucius. Severus offrir un sourire en coin à Hermione avant de partir, en réponse.

* * *

Hermione avait passé en revue le dossier complet. Elle avait pu se permettre de survoler quelques pages dont elle connaissait déjà le contenu, des informations trouvées de son côté avec Severus et Lucius, qu'elle ne pouvait pas directement et entièrement partager avec sa collègue vu que tout incluait Narcissa. Toutes les victimes, leurs noms, l'évolution de leurs états, les symptômes, la mort de certaines sans solutions étaient recensés. Puis, un document particulier avait attiré l'attention et l'horreur de la sorcière. Les résultats d'analyse du sachet de thé bu par Lauren Sparks. Hermione avait réussi à demander un service, avec appui de sa collègue et complicité du Guérisseur qui lui avait déjà sauvé la mise, à l'un de ses amis travaillant au laboratoire pour analyser en toute discrétion cet échantillon.

Grace à ses connaissances et expériences du Service d'Empoisonnement par Potions et Plantes, la sorcière n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer les données et leur gravité. Dans ce sachet de thé, un atroce et savant mélange de diverses plantes, toutes travaillées pour en accentuer les effets négatifs et toxiques de leurs propriétés. Un poison d'une puissance précise et dévastatrice, le tout charmé d'un sort ou une potion non identifiée pour ralentir les effets afin que les symptômes empirent lentement, puis de moins en moins à mesure que le corps s'affaiblit, mais sûrement et douloureusement. Une torture avant une mort certaine.

Comment Hermione allait-elle pouvoir expliquer cela à Severus à son retour ou pire, à Lucius ? Comment lui dire que sa femme n'avait définitivement pas été malade mais empoisonnée volontairement par un sachet refermant la mort elle-même ? Comment lui expliquer qu'un antidote pourrait mettre, vu la complexité, des années à être mis au point et que Narcissa ne pourrait pas en profiter ? Car même s'il rompait sa promesse de la laisser mourir au délai prévu, son corps, même plongé dans le coma, ne tiendrait jamais si longtemps. Comment, alors qu'elle avait été celle qui les avait poussées à s'investir encore plus et espérer, pourrait-elle encore regarder ces deux hommes dans les yeux pour y voir le chagrin et le chaos ?

Severus Snape entra dans son bureau et se figea devant l'air dévasté de la sorcière. Il tenta de lui demander ce qu'il se passait et n'eut que les larmes coulant silencieusement sur les joues d'Hermione comme réponse. Il attrapa la feuille devant elle et la lu avec inquiétude. Un Maître des potions tel que lui pouvait aisément arriver aux mêmes conclusions que son amante. Le cœur lourd comme chargé par du plomb, il encaissa.

« Je suis tellement désolée. » Souffla Hermione

Severus soupira et l'aida à se lever de sa chaise pour la prendre dans ses bras. Serrée contre son torse, Hermione s'accrocha à sa taille avec tristesse. Severus garda le silence un long moment.

« Comment est-ce qu'on va dire cela à Lucius ? » Demanda Hermione

« Nous verrons une fois face à lui, ça se fera naturellement. » Assura Severus

« J'aurais aimé… »

« Moi aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« On continue. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il faut empêcher la personne à l'origine de ce poison de nuire à d'autres personnes. Qui que cela puisse être, il faut l'arrêter. »

Hermione lança un regard à Severus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » Demanda Hermione

Il réfléchit un instant, hésitant à confier ses pensées. Ce n'était qu'une possibilité infime, une théorie…

« Un poison de cette envergure… Rien que sa préparation doit être un risque majeur. Personne n'est infaillible au point de prendre un tel risque, ça serait incompréhensible, stupide et suicidaire. »

« Tu penses à quoi exactement ? Une protection spécifique ? »

« Un antidote. »

« Tu crois ? » S'étonna-t-elle

« J'ai travaillé pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai inventé des potions abominables et dangereuses, toujours avec un antidote. Je n'étais pas fou, je devais me protéger au cas où. Comme je te l'ai dit, personne n'est infaillible. »

« Si on trouve cette personne, on trouve le remède. » Dit Hermione, le dangereux frisson de l'espoir parcourant ses veines.

« Oui, en espérant qu'il y en ait un et qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un simple individu déséquilibré qui se prend pour Merlin et se croit au-dessus de tout accident possible, en ne prévoyant pas de remède. »

Quelques longues minutes de silence après, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils reprirent vie doucement. L'heure était venue de rendre le dossier à Minerva.

« Je vais m'en charger. » Annonça Severus « Je dois m'entretenir avec elle et assister à la fin de la réunion avec les parents de Lauren Sparks. Ils vont avoir besoin de moi pour leur expliquer la mauvaise nouvelle des analyses biologiques. »

« Je vais retourner à St Mangouste et… »

« Tu es sûre de pouvoir y retourner maintenant, avec ce que tu as appris ? »

« Je suis une professionnelle, Severus, je peux faire face ! » S'exclama Hermione

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela mon cœur. Je sais que tu seras une Médicomage parfaite face à tes patientes, mais je sais ce dont tu as vraiment besoin. »

« Et que te dit l'équilibre, hein ? Que j'ai besoin de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps ? De hurler face à cette injustice ? De haïr cette personne qui a pu créer une horreur pareille ? De… » S'énerva Hermione

« D'aller voir Lucius. »

Hermione se tut. L'image de Lucius s'imposa à elle. Elle avait si mal pour lui, elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il retrouve sa femme, qu'il efface de ses yeux ce chagrin qui ne le quittait jamais, qu'il revive enfin… Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, être là pour lui. Severus avait raison.

« C'est toi qui devrais lui annoncer, tu es son ami, tu aimes Narcissa, tu comprends et partages son chagrin, tu… Ça devrait être toi ! » Dit Hermione

« Hermione, va voir Lucius. Fais-moi confiance. »

« D'accord » Céda la sorcière

« Prends ton après-midi, je vous rejoins dès que je le peux en fin de journée. »

Hermione hocha la tête lentement. Severus l'embrassa tendrement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tout ira bien. Je vais me charger de tout avec Minerva. Rentre au Manoir mon cœur. »

* * *

Il fallut une heure et demie avant qu'Hermione ait le courage de se rendre au Manoir Malfoy. Elle avait tourné le problème dans tous les sens, cherché un millier de façons différentes d'annoncer la nouvelle à Lucius, en vain. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour cela. C'est pourquoi elle se décida à entrer, accueillit aussitôt par Wophy.

« Miss ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Wophy aime quand vous venez au Manoir. Wophy peut-il vous être utile d'une façon ou d'une autre ? » S'exclama l'elfe.

« Bonjour Wophy. Pourrais-tu m'indiquer où trouver ton Maître, s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de lui parler rapidement. »

L'elfe de maison comprit le sérieux de la situation et indiqua la chambre de Lucius. Hermione remercia l'elfe avec douceur avant de se précipiter vers la porte à l'encadrement argent. Elle frappa et entra lorsqu'elle y fut invitée.

« Hermione, tu es là tôt ma toute belle. » Dit Lucius, occupé visiblement à trier des cartons de vieux grimoires poussiéreux et certainement très précieux.

« Oui, je… J'ai pris mon après-midi et j'ai eu envie de passer te voir. »

Lucius sentit que le ton de la jeune sorcière était chargé en émotion et il délaissa ses activités pour se tourner vers elle. Il vit alors les yeux rougis et cernés d'Hermione, l'air mi-triste, mi-coupable qu'elle affichait inconsciemment et le petit sourire manquant tristement de conviction, malgré toute la volonté du monde qu'elle affichait.

« Que se passe-t-il ma toute belle ? Où est Severus ? »

En effet, il savait pertinemment, bien qu'il fût étrangement le seul, que le centre de gravitation d'Hermione était Severus. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas en sécurité dans ses bras, vu son état ?

« Il est à Poudlard, il a encore des affaires à régler avant de nous rejoindre. Il va bien, rassure-toi. » Affirma Hermione

« Alors parle-moi ma douce. »

« Nous avons eut de nouvelles informations, Lucius et… elles ne sont pas très bonnes. » Tenta Hermione

« Pas très bonnes… Plutôt mauvaises, n'est-ce pas ? » Comprit-il

« Oui. »

« Je vois. »

Lucius sentit son sang se glacer progressivement dans ses veines, comprenant beaucoup trop de choses.

« Lucius, je suis tellement désolée. » Souffla Hermione

Hermione s'approcha de lui pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et l'enlacer avec force. Elle pouvait presque sentir le cœur de Lucius se fissurer sous le poids du chagrin. Cela lui faisait si mal…

« Lucius… »

« Ne me dis rien. Pas maintenant. »

Étonnée, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle y lut tant de douleur qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse, comme une pommade pour apaiser un peu ses blessures. Lucius répondit avec intensité à cette douceur anesthésiante, ce besoin viscéral de ne plus ressentir de douleur l'espace d'un moment, se sentir complet face au vide immense dans son cœur. Il accentua le baiser et Hermione s'agrippa à lui pour lui donner tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider à aller mieux. L'équilibre leur donna à tous les deux le moyen d'y parvenir. Tout ce dont Lucius avait besoin à ce moment, Hermione avait besoin de lui donner. Hermione caressa le visage de Lucius, troublée par les larmes qu'elle voyait briller sans ne jamais couler au bord des yeux acier du sorcier.

" Prends-moi, Lucius. Je suis là, pour toi, pour Severus, pour nous, pour elle. Je t'aime. Je veux te donner ce dont tu as besoin, j'en ai besoin aussi. Prends-moi, ressens-moi, vis pour moi. »

Lucius, fasciné par le parfait équilibre et l'harmonie entre cette femme et lui, ne se fit pas prier. Elle était la seule bouffée d'air qu'il lui restait à ce moment précis. C'est pourquoi, il l'attira dans ses bras, dans son lit, sous son corps.

Lucius pénétra Hermione, enchaînant les vas et viens avec puissance, désespoir et intensité. Hermione gémit de plaisir face à ces ébats brutaux, authentiques et tendres à la fois. Les caresses, les baisers, les coups de reins, les cris de chacun, face au plaisir de prendre l'autre créaient une atmosphère étrange mêlant l'amour, le chagrin, le plaisir, le désespoir. La vie. La mort. Tout à la fois.

Hermione et Lucius passèrent des heures à se découvrir, se ressentir et jouir. Ils finirent par lentement reprendre contact avec la réalité, cessant peu à peu leur corps-à-corps sensuel. Lucius et Hermione étaient installés, assis l'un dans les bras de l'autre, toujours nus, lorsque Severus Snape entra dans la chambre à la recherche des deux nouveaux amants.

En temps normal, Severus aurait été ravis et particulièrement excité de trouver Hermione nue dans les bras de Lucius, et prêt à remettre ça avec eux. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment, ni ce que les deux personnes qui le regardaient à l'autre bout de la pièce avec tristesse ressentaient également.

Dans le silence le plus complet, Severus se déshabilla et glissa sous les draps à son tour. Il s'assit à la droite d'Hermione, passa son bras derrière la tête de la sorcière pour caresser ses cheveux et son autre bras devant elle pour prendre la main de Lucius dans la sienne.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Voilà, vos avis ? J'ai pris des risques avec ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié...**

**Love. **


	10. Chapter 9

**De retour avec un plus long chapitre cette fois-ci, et pas n'importe lequel, un très (très) chaud ! Vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture et merci encore pour ces si gentils mots que vous me mettez en reviews. Vous êtes ma motivation.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile pour Lucius qui, à peine les yeux ouverts, se reprit la réalité comme une claque. Sa femme, sa précieuse Cissy, sa beauté, n'allait sans doute pas s'en sortir. Déjà deux ans qu'il était sans elle, où il ne pouvait que s'asseoir vers elle pour lui tenir la main. Parfois, il lui parlait, d'autres fois il se contentait juste d'être là. Lucius ignorait même si Narcissa était encore présente, si son esprit continuait de lutter, ou non. Il aurait donné absolument tout ce qu'il avait, uniquement pour revoir la couleur de ses yeux. Il allait devoir informer Drago de la situation.

Lucius tourna sur le côté droit pour y découvrir Hermione, endormie. Cette femme était une vraie surprise, un être d'une bienveillance et d'une douceur infinie. Lorsqu'elle était venue lui apprendre ces mauvaises nouvelles, il avait vu en elle l'unique moyen de ne pas exploser, l'unique solution pour s'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Hermione s'agitait dans son sommeil, ce qui enclencha une réaction instinctive et inconsciente de Severus, de l'autre côté du lit. Il passa son bras par-dessus la taille de la sorcière pour l'attirer doucement vers lui, ce à quoi Hermione répondit en se tournant vers la droite, se retrouvant face à Severus, blottie contre son torse, tous deux enlacés.

Un sourire nostalgique étira les traits de Lucius qui revit, l'espace d'un instant, ses doux réveils auprès de Narcissa. Il avait beau être sur le point de perdre tout espoir de revivre ces moments, il ne pouvait être que heureux de savoir que Severus avait Hermione. Certes, il leurs faudrait encore du temps pour qu'ils comprennent l'ampleur du lien qui les unissait, bien au-delà de leur petit arrangement. Lucius allait devoir tout faire pour que les choses se passent plus rapidement pour eux, car lui-même, ignorait sincèrement s'il allait survivre à la mort de Cissy. Il avait juré à sa femme de rester, de tenir bon pour elle, pour Severus, jusqu'à la date limite qu'elle avait exigé. Mais après ?

Mettant ces pensées de côtés, il se leva discrètement et s'habilla. Il finit par prendre sa baguette, posée sur une commode, lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla. Lentement, elle se dégagea des bras de Severus et s'accouda pour regarder le blond qui s'approcha d'elle.

« Tout va bien ? » Chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller son amant

« Rendors-toi, ma toute belle, je ne compte pas quitter le Manoir. »

« Si tu as besoin… »

« J'ai besoin que tu te reposes, je sens que la journée va être longue. »

« D'accord » Souffla-t-elle

Lucius l'embrassa avec tendresse, hantée par les délicieux souvenirs de la veille. Il se redressa ensuite pour quitter la chambre, alors que la sorcière, un peu soucieuse malgré tout, retourna dans les bras de Severus. Elle prit le temps de respirer l'odeur de son amant, l'odeur des draps qui témoignait encore de son odeur à elle mêlée à celle de Lucius, et se demanda quelle serait le parfum de leurs ébats à tous les trois. Sur ces pensées érotiques, elle se rendormit rapidement.

Lucius poussa délicatement la porte de la chambre cachée de Narcissa. L'ambiance était calme et chaleureuse, si on oubliait l'état de la sorcière. Il avança lentement vers elle, puis s'assit sur le lit. Son regard se posa sur le visage de sa femme. Elle était si belle, qu'on avait simplement l'impression qu'elle dormait, qu'elle allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, en parfaite santé. Il caressa les longs cheveux blonds glacé de sa Cissy, l'imaginant ouvrir ses yeux bleu-azur, son sourire. Son cœur se contracta de douleur, sachant que jamais il ne reverrait tout ce qui l'a fait tomber amoureux d'elle. Combien de femmes avait-il pu mettre dans son lit au fil de sa vie, sans jamais rien n'éprouver de plus que du désir, alors qu'elle avait éclipsé son monde en un regard lorsque le moment était venu ? Jamais il n'oubliera ce jour, ce jour à Poudlard où, enfin, il fut temps pour eux de réellement se voir.

_Il connaissait Narcissa depuis presque toujours, les Malfoy côtoyant la famille Black depuis des décennies. Pourtant, rien n'avait présagé quoique ce soit, jusqu'à un matin à Poudlard où Lucius venait de rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard. Là, il avait vu Narcissa Black âgée de 16 ans, debout près du feu, à jouer avec son patronus. Il était très tôt, tout le monde dormait encore ou commençait seulement à se lever et se préparer. Une renarde tournait autour des jambes de la sorcière et disparu soudainement lorsqu'elle aperçut Lucius._

_Avoir un Patronus était assez mal vu dans les familles déjà tournées vers le mal, notamment les Black. Ils n'étaient invoqués que par un souvenir heureux, une faiblesse aux yeux du Lord Noir dont l'influence grandissait chaque jour, déjà à cette époque. Cela dit, ce sort nécessitait une puissance peu commune. Narcissa avait toujours été une puissante sorcière, mais évitait de montrer son potentiel, contrairement à ses soeurs. Cela aurait attiré l'attention et l'aurait amené à un mariage arrangé avec les plus puissants soldats des ténèbres, à coup sûr, ce que notamment sa sœur Bellatrix recherchait._

_Narcissa avait soudain pris une posture droite et hautaine, un regard respirant la colère d'avoir été surprise, l'appréhension des conséquences s'il révélait quoique ce soit et le défi qu'il ose le faire. Comme si elle était prête à se battre s'il réagissait mal. A ce moment, face à cette jeune femme arrogante, puissante et terrifiée, Lucius ressentit au plus profond de lui l'évidence. Il la voyait, réellement, à cet instant. Il sentait qu'elle était sa perte ou son commencement peut-être. Il allait épouser cette femme, il allait aimer cette femme, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher._

_Dans un échange silencieux, Narcissa avait comme capté le fil des pensées de l'homme face à elle et finit par sourire._

_« Enfin. » Avait-elle simplement dit._

_« Pardonne-moi d'avoir mis si longtemps. » Avait-il répondu._

_Leur histoire avait débuté ainsi. Les premières semaines à se cacher, se rencontrer, se découvrir, puis les suivantes à s'aimer. Un soir, il avait annoncé à son père qu'il avait choisi cette femme._

_« Narcissa Black ? Pourquoi elle ? Ses sœurs semblent plus puissantes et aptes à… »_

_« Père » Avait-il dit « C'est elle. »_

_« Elle. » Avait-il répété._

_« Comme vous me l'aviez raconté pour Mère. Elle. »_

_Abraxas Malfoy, contrôleur suprême des vies qui l'entouraient, surtout celle de son fils pour qui il avait de grands et sombres projets, n'avait, pour une fois, pas cherché à le contredire. Son unique point faible, qu'il savait être sa plus grande force, était sa défunte et adorée femme, la mère de Lucius. Si son fils avait pu trouver ce genre de force là, il ne pouvait que l'accepter. Une fête annonçant les fiançailles de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black avait été organisée le week-end suivant. Bien que le mariage ne serait prononcé qu'à la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard, Abraxas se devait d'officialiser les choses pour que son fils ne perde pas Narcissa qui pourrait rapidement être promise à un autre contre sa volonté, vu la réputation de sa famille._

Lucius fixa l'alliance que portait Narcissa. Elle avait toujours été l'amour de sa vie, depuis ce fameux matin à Poudlard. Cela ne changerait jamais. Une farandole de divers souvenirs vint le hanter, enfonçant de plus en plus fort la lame qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir plantée dans le cœur. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait se battre, jusqu'à la fin. Sa fin. Leur fin.

Décidé, il partit hâtivement de cette pièce après avoir déposé un baisé sur le front de Cissy. Severus et Hermione lui avait tout expliqué hier soir. Peu importe qui était à l'origine de cette mascarade, il le trouverait. S'il y avait un quelconque remède, il le trouverait. S'il fallait brûler le monde, lui y compris, il le ferait. La colère et la rage le consumaient et son instinct le fit penser, comme pour trouver une issue de secours à sa folie, à Severus et Hermione. Il était encore très tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore levé après tout. Il monta les rejoindre et profiter de leur sommeil avec eux.

* * *

Severus ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étira et tourna son visage vers la gauche où Hermione dormait paisiblement, dos à lui, face à Lucius un peu plus loin. Il recouvrit l'épaule nue de la sorcière avec la couverture et caressa ses cheveux avec douceur. Les événements récents les avaient fait passer par tous leurs états. Il était difficile, même pour le sorcier, de trouver un équilibre parfait avec la jeune femme, non pas par incompatibilité, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait. C'était tellement plus facile avec Narcissa, il n'avait qu'à être un ami et un amant. Avec Hermione, c'était bien plus complexe que cela. Il pouvait être son ami, son amant, mais il était malgré lui et pour la première fois plus possessif, plus facilement attendrit par la sorcière, ils étaient mutuellement en position de se blesser l'un l'autre, de se désirer s'affronter, se réconcilier. C'était nouveau pour lui, tout comme autre chose : elle ne passait aucune nuit seule, ils finissaient toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre, par se rejoindre. Non pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre, au contraire. Cela dit, Severus sentait qu'il avait uniquement besoin qu'elle soit comblée, quoi qu'elle veuille. A contre cœur, il devait avouer qu'il aimait prendre autant de place dans la vie de la Gryffondor, mais lui était-il pour autant suffisant ? Si elle passait autant de temps en sa compagnie, était-ce par sa seule volonté ou par manque de plus ? Elle avait enfin franchi un cap avec Lucius bien que le contexte ne fût pas des plus réjouissants. Peut-être que le souci était là, elle avait besoin des deux hommes et Severus ne lui suffisait pas ? Il n'avait jamais suffi à quiconque… Avec un soupir agacé, il chassa ces pensées, il avait déjà la chance d'avoir un peu de cette femme, il se contenterai de ce qu'elle lui offrirait, des limites qu'elle imposerait. C'était le bon moment pour tester sa théorie, pour combler Hermione, si elle était prête s'entend.

« Hermione ? » Souffla-t-il en embrassant son cou.

« Humm » se réveilla-t-elle doucement, tournant sur le dos et dévoilant sa poitrine nue.

Severus reprit ses baisers vers son cou pour descendre à sa poitrine. La jeune femme sourit par ce réveil des plus agréable. Elle caressa les cheveux noirs de l'homme. Il passa sa langue sur ses seins puis remonta lentement jusqu'à sa mâchoire, déviant vers son oreille. Hermione frissonna.

« Bonjour » Fit-elle « Que me vaut ce moment si matinal ? »

« Je pensais que ce serait le bon moment pour assouvir tous tes désirs. »

« Oh ! » Sourit-elle « A quoi penses-tu précisément ? »

« Lucius. »

« Lucius ? » Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers le blond, bien endormi.

« Oui. Je pensais qu'il mériterait lui aussi un réveil de la sorte, non ? »

« Nous trois ? » Dit-elle avec un peu d'appréhension visible.

« Ça t'inquiète ? »

« C'est juste… je ne sais pas. Je vais paraître naïve et idiote, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer comment faire. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Tu en as eu un aperçu chez toi. »

« C'était dans le feu de l'action, je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir ni rien. Je ne saurais pas comment faire, comment passer de l'un à l'autre, comment… »

« Stop. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui »

« Si je te demande de me suivre et te laisser guider par le moment présent, ça te convient ? Tu pourras stopper à tout moment tu le sais, seul ton consentement et ton plaisir m'importe. »

« D'accord. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, j'ai envie d'essayer. »

« Alors fais comme moi. »

Le blond dormait sur le dos, les draps ne couvrant que le bas de son corps, laissant son torse-nu. Hermione fut subjuguée par la beauté de cet homme, et à la fois excitée et effrayée par l'ampleur de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre. Severus lui sourit, et elle se détendit un peu. Il s'avança, assis, près de Lucius et la sorcière fit de même, derrière Severus. Hermione dévorait Lucius des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil un peu perdu à Snape qui comprit rapidement qu'il allait devoir la mettre dans l'ambiance.

Il embrassa Hermione.

« Rappelle-toi que tu peux arrêter à tout moment » murmura-t-il alors qu'elle hocha la tête

Severus passa lentement et délicatement sa main sur le torse de Lucius, descendant puis remontant plusieurs fois sous le regard hypnotisé de la sorcière. Lucius ouvrit les yeux, tiré du sommeil, et fut surpris de découvrir les deux intrus vers lui. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et Severus reprit ses caresses d'une main, et approcha celle d'Hermione de l'autre. La jeune femme remplaça les caresses de son amant par les siennes et redécouvrit la douceur de la peau du blond. Ce contexte était bien différent de la veille ou tout avait été instinctif et désespéré. Lucius lança un regard à Severus qui lui sourit puis passa vers Hermione qui avait les yeux remplis de désir mais semblait un peu impressionnée. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, Lucius ne bougea pas, se contentant de savourer l'instant présent. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Severus qui savait déjà comment accélérer un peu les choses et faire craquer Hermione.

Severus posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione et accompagna la caresse qu'elle donnait à Lucius. Ils remontèrent le long de son torse et là où Hermione s'arrêta pour vouloir redescendre, Severus continua. La sorcière figea son geste, son attention portée sur son amant. Snape atteint le cou puis le visage de Lucius qui s'assit au même instant. Comme au ralenti, Severus lança à Lucius un regard, incluant Hermione, que l'autre comprit immédiatement. Les deux hommes n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de l'autre et Hermione avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure, fascinée. Severus plongea lentement sur les lèvres de Lucius, en un baiser délicat. Hermione sentit un incendie dans son bas-ventre et l'humidité familière de l'excitation. Mais, alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se recule, Severus approfondit le baiser avec sensualité et Lucius lui répondit avec ferveur. C'était la chose la plus excitante, captivante et incroyable qu'elle ait pu voir. Les deux sorcier s'embrassaient avec passion puis se détachèrent doucement. Severus regarda Hermione avec fierté et un sourire en coin sexy.

« Viens, mon cœur » Souffla Severus

Hermione haleta et croisa le regard brûlant et les lèvres gonflées de Lucius. Ce fut comme un déclic qui chassa toute peur en elle. Sans se faire prier, elle grimpa sur Lucius qui accueillit son corps nu contre le sien avec plaisir. Elle l'embrassa avec enthousiasme et envie, affamée. Lucius, très satisfait de la tournure que prenait leur échange, prit cette fois-ci le temps d'explorer le corps de la sorcière nue en multiples caresses avant de prendre le dessus et allonger la sorcière à côté de lui pour basculer sur elle. Emerveillée, Hermione sourit à son amant puis au second, visiblement fier du résultat des événements.

« Tu es splendide Hermione » Lança Lucius, détaillant ses courbes sans gêne.

« Je te retourne le compliment Lucius, tu es tellement beau, c'est… »

Lucius l'embrassa.

« J'ai envie de goûter cette fois chaque centimètre de ta peau, ma toute belle, envie de faire passer ma langue à chaque recoin, mais avant tout cela, es-tu prête pour moi ? »

« Comment ne pas l'être ? » Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Le blond glissa ses doigts entre ses cuisses et put constater par lui-même combien elle était mouillée. Cela lui arracha un râle grave et profond.

« Sev, est-elle toujours si réceptive ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée, elle fond dès qu'on la touche, c'est enivrant » Affirma-t-il.

Hermione gémit lorsque les doigts de Lucius plongèrent en elle. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle y pensait, qu'elle rêvait que Lucius et Severus la prenne tous les deux et là, c'était une réalité. Le désir en elle se fit pressant et elle sentit qu'elle avait besoin de plus. Chose ressentie par les deux hommes immédiatement. Alors que Lucius jouait avec ses doigts à faire chanter la féminité d'Hermione, Severus s'approcha pour y déposer sa langue. Chacun à leur façon, il offrait une quantité infinie de plaisir à la sorcière qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Severus releva la tête, et se redressa en caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse de la jeune femme. A son tour, Lucius retira ses doigts, les remplaçant par sa langue. Ainsi, pendant les minutes suivantes, Severus et Lucius s'alternaient à lécher la sorcière qui gémissait de plus en plus fort, puis ensemble, en même temps, dans une synchronisation parfaite traduite par des années d'expérience à trois.

« Par Merlin ! Si bon ! » Cria Hermione

« Tu es délicieuse, Poupée. » Lança Lucius

« J'ai besoin de… »

« Besoin de quoi, mon cœur ? » Souffla Severus

Hermione ne parvenait plus à se concentrer, ivre de plaisir.

« De…penser… » Gémit-elle

Aussitôt, les deux hommes se stoppèrent, laissant Hermione reprendre ses esprits. Elle s'assit comme elle le put, haletante.

« Vous êtes…C'est vraiment... » Tenta-t-elle de dire

La vue de ces deux beaux hommes nus la faisait vibrer. Plus elle essayer de réfléchir à ce dont elle avait besoin, tout sauf arrêter, ou à penser à quoi faire, pire c'était. Elle devait cesser de penser, finalement. Qui savait de quoi demain serait fait ? Qui savait si elle aurait encore l'occasion d'avoir ces deux hommes rien qu'à elle, de cette façon ? Hermione se jeta sur les lèvres de Severus.

« Je veux tout » Dit-elle simplement

Severus n'eut pas de mal à comprendre, elle voulait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir, leur corps à eux deux, en même temps.

« Tu sais ce que ça implique ? » Demanda-t-il

Jamais il ne l'avait prise de cette façon, il n'était adepte de cela que dans ce genre de situations où il prenait Cissy avec Lucius. De même pour son ami, d'ailleurs.

« Je sais. J'ai besoin de vous deux. »

« Tu es certaine ? » Demanda Lucius

Hermione tourna son visage vers lui, hochant la tête. Lucius et Severus échangèrent un regard. A la façon dont Hermione était en phase avec Severus, la façon dont elle le regardait avec un désir et une tendresse absolue, Lucius prit sa baguette et commença à embrasser et caresser le dos d'Hermione. Discrètement, il fit un sort pour préparer son corps à cette nouvelle intrusion pour la rendre la plus agréable possible. Severus, embrassa la sorcière, la redressa sur ses genoux, et il ne tarda pas à approcher son érection d'elle et d'y entrer d'un coup. Hermione eut le souffle coupé et il commença une danse en elle aussitôt. C'était bon, très bon. Hermione ne pouvait que gémir à chaque mouvement. Elle savoura cet instant quelques minutes, puis une fois qu'elle sut qu'elle était prête, elle tourna la tête vers Lucius. Ce dernier la souleva légèrement pour la libérer de Severus et caresser son corps en faisant délicatement et lentement entrer son sexe en Hermione. Ces nouvelles sensations surprirent la sorcière qui se laissa faire étrangement motivée par la curiosité. Lucius s'appliqua pour rendre ce moment parfait et délicieux. Une fois en elle, il la laissa s'y faire quelques instants. Le plaisir gonflait en elle, à sa grande surprise de trouver cela plutôt agréable. Lucius la prit ainsi, avec sensualité et intensité. Hermione tourna sa tête au maximum pour l'embrasser entre ses gémissements. Severus les regardait avec un désir animal et, au fond de lui, un étrange pincement de jalousie. Hermione dut sentir un trouble dans leur équilibre car elle tourna vers Severus aussitôt, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle le vit, le regard sombre affamé, il se mordait distraitement la lèvre inférieure. Il était le plus beau, le plus sensuel, le plus excitant homme de cette planète.

« Severus ? »

« Oui ma douce ? »

« Tu viens ? »

« Avec plaisir » Sourit-il

Il embrassa Hermione qui gémit plus fort au contact des deux hommes. Severus entra en Hermione alors que Lucius s'arrêta complétement de bouger. Snape pénétra la sorcière avec facilité en glissant littéralement en elle. Sentir un homme en elle, surtout Lucius, la comblait toujours, mais Severus lui faisait ressentir quelque chose au-delà de ça, il ne la remplissait pas seulement à cet endroit, mais dans son cœur, dans son âme. Elle était accro à ça, à lui et avait souvent peur de ce que cela signifiait vraiment.

Severus se retira d'Hermione pour mieux s'y enfoncer brutalement faisant crier la sorcière, plusieurs fois de suite. Il sortait et tapait d'un coup au plus profond d'elle, ses hanches claquant bruyamment contre les siennes. Les assauts étaient brutaux, précis et cruellement bon.

« Oh Severus c'est bon ! »

« Tu aimes la façon dont je te prends, Hermione ? »

« Oui, c'est tellement… Oh par Merlin oui ! »

« Tu es ensorcelante mon cœur, chaude et douce. Ton corps appelle à la sensualité et à l'amour, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu attends de moi, de nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se retira et Lucius s'enfonça, la faisant crier. Il bougea lentement et Hermione posa ses mains sur les épaules de Severus. Ce dernier se présenta à l'entrée de son sexe.

« Tu veux être prise comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! Encore ne t'arrête pas, Lucius ! Severus, viens » Supplia-t-elle

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sev est accro à ton corps, te voir te cambrer de plaisir est un régal pour les yeux. » Souffla le blond

« Je t'en prie fais-le ! J'ai tellement envie de jouir sur vous »

« J'aime entendre cela » Grogna Severus

Severus exhaussa enfin leur souhait à tous les trois et prit Hermione à son tour, comme Lucius. Hermione fut subjuguée par l'intensité de ce qu'elle restait, le plaisir étourdissant et le feu en elle. C'était indescriptible de sentir ses deux sorciers en elle, dans une danse parfaite, la menant droit au point de non-retour. Elle n'avait plus la capacité de gémir, ni même de crier, trop concentrée à écouter les respirations haletantes et grognements de plaisir de Severus et Lucius, et surtout à ressentir absolument tout ce qu'ils lui offraient.

« Oh ! C'est… Je viens, je vais jouir »

« Je sais, je le sens, laisse-toi aller mon cœur, laisse-nous te faire jouir. » Haleta Severus, au bord aussi.

« Lucius ! Severus ! C'est juste là ! Oh ! » Cria-t-elle

Hermione jouit avec force, ses parois se contractant délicieusement autour de Lucius et de Severus. Ils se retinrent de toutes leurs forces, le temps de son orgasme, et finirent par deux coups de reins pour la rejoindre dans l'extase.

Hors d'haleine, ils durent attendre quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs esprits. Lucius se dégagea lentement d'Hermione, puis Severus fit de même. Hermione tenta d'atterrir dans la réalité, mais son corps continuait de vibrer. Severus et Lucius se collèrent à elle avec tendresse, l'aidant à s'allonger sous les draps. La sorcière sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Toutes ses hormones étaient en feu, exacerbant ses émotions. Elle était au-delà de comblée. Elle resta de longues minutes blottit entre eux à reprendre ses esprits.

« C'était incroyable » Souffla Hermione, au bout d'un moment

« En effet » Dit Severus

« J'aurais dû céder plus tôt » Fit-elle

« Tu devais être prête. Je suis heureux que tu aies fini par l'être ma toute belle. » Affirma Lucius

Hermione s'amusa puis prit un air plus sérieux.

« Merci. Pour tout. Tous les deux. C'est si étrange comme relation mais à la fois tout ce que dont j'avais besoin. »

Lucius sourit tendrement, ainsi que Severus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il avait sans doute eu raison, elle avait besoin d'eux deux, il ne lui suffirait pas. Il ignorait combien il avait tort, mais Hermione n'était pas encore prête à comprendre combien il lui suffisait.

* * *

Ils restèrent une heure à parler de tout et rien, revenant peu à peu au sujet délicat du moment…

Soudain, des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Hermione sursauta à la vue de l'elfe de maison qui entra rapidement dans la pièce. Elle attrapa la couverture pour couvrir son corps et Lucius afficha un air furieux, à l'instar de Severus, ne présageant rien de bon pour la petite créature qui se mit à crier.

« Maître ! Maître venez vite ! C'est Madame » Paniqua Wophy

La colère du blond fondit immédiatement pour laisser place à un air très sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Wophy ? »

« Vous devez venir ! Wophy ne sait plus quoi faire ! Wophy ne veut pas perdre Madame ! » Pleura l'elfe

« Je descends immédiatement ! Severus ? »

« Je te suis. »

L'elfe disparu aussitôt les ordres reçus et les hommes se levèrent puis attrapèrent leurs baguettes. D'un sort ils furent habillés et s'activèrent à rejoindre la blonde. Hermione, qui avait fait de même, courrait derrière eux en espérant qu'elle pourrait se rendre utile d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle était Médicomage, après tout.

Hermione se stoppa dès qu'elle eut franchi le seuil de la chambre secrète cachant Narcissa. Lucius et Severus passaient en revu chaque appareil où la sorcière était reliée. Hermione n'avait pas remarqué tout ce matériel médical la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, obnubilée par la découverte de la blonde. Toutes les machines sonnaient, clignotaient, ne présageant rien de bon.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » S'énerva Lucius, effrayé

« Aucune idée » Répondit Severus « Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe »

« Wophy ? »

« Maître ? » S'avança le petit être aux yeux globuleux emplis de larmes

« Raconte-moi »

« Tout allait bien, Wophy s'occupait de préparer Madame comme tous les matins et changer les perfusions et au moment de quitter la chambre, la machine bleue s'est mise à faire du bruit, puis la blanche, puis la grise… Wophy a tout essayé pour réparer mais c'était de pire en pire, Wophy est tellement désolé Maître ! Tellement désolé ! » Sanglota l'elfe de maison

Lucius hocha la tête et s'assit près de sa femme. Il lui caressa le front avec inquiétude.

« Accroche toi mon amour, on va te sauver »

Severus lança un sort qui coupa le son des alarmes, seules les lumières témoignaient du dysfonctionnement des machines. Il semblait réfléchir activement à trouver une solution.

« C'est peut-être la potion qui ne fait plus effet, son corps la rejette ou bien la maladie a réussi malgré tout à… » Commença Lucius

« Non. La potion n'y est pour rien, j'en suis certain. Tu sais que je suis toujours certain de mes potions et de leur évolution. » Affirma Severus « C'est autre chose »

Hermione observa la scène de loin avant de réagir enfin et proposer de l'ausculter. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard hésitant. Elle aurait pu en être vexée, mais elle savait _qui_ était concerné, il était normal qu'ils soient réticents, peu importe avec quel Médicomage. Ils finirent par accepter. La sorcière prit la place de Lucius et vérifia tout ce qu'elle pouvait, cela dura quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne jette un coup d'œil aux machines.

« Ce n'est pas cohérent. Son état n'a pas pu se dégrader si vite, sans raison. »

« Fais quelque chose, Hermione ! » Pressa Lucius

« Tu ne comprends pas, elle est en train de partir Lucius » Se désola Hermione

« Quoi ? » Lança Severus

« Hors de question » Claqua Lucius « Sauve là ! »

« Je ne peux pas sans connaître la cause de… »

« C'est ton boulot, non ? Tu as toujours été une insupportable je-sais-tout avec réponse à tout, et tu vas me faire croire que tu ne sais pas quoi faire ? » S'énerva Severus « Lucius avait raison, jamais tu n'aurais dû savoir qu'elle était ici ! »

« Severus ! » S'exclama Hermione « Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Severus, calme-toi ! » Exigea Lucius « Hermione, concentre-toi ! »

« Non ! Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes paniqués tous les deux mais ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi. »

Severus soupira, tentant de retrouver un peu de calme.

« Désolé, mon cœur. » Se reprit Severus

« Hermione » Dit Lucius « Sauve là, maintenant, peu importe comment »

« Je ne peux pas ! » Cria-t-elle

Soudain, toutes les machines s'affolèrent encore plus. Hermione sentit quelque chose, comme une légère chaleur vers elle qui attira son attention.

« C'est hors de question qu'on la perde, pas après tout ce qu'on a fait pour en arriver là, pas comme ça ! » Tonna Lucius

« Je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter, je lui avais dit que c'était trop dangereux. » S'agaça Severus « Comme un imbécile j'ai cru qu'elle… »

« Et quoi ? Tu aurais préféré qu'on ne tente rien et qu'elle meurt il y a deux ans ? »

« On n'en serait pas à la voir dans cet état aujourd'hui. »

Lucius envoya une droite à Severus qui tituba en arrière. Le regard noir, il reprit contenance et fusilla des yeux son ami.

« Ne t'avise pas de recommencer »

« Ne t'avise pas de souhaiter la mort de ma femme »

« Jamais je n'ai souhaité cela, je dis juste que… »

« Hey ! » Intervint Hermione « je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il ne va pas »

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, septiques.

« Vous sentez cette chaleur ? » Demanda-t-elle

Hermione passa sa baguette au-dessus de Narcissa, marmonnant différents sorts.

« Alors ? » S'impatienta Lucius

« C'est elle. Je veux dire ça vient d'elle. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Severus

« C'est Narcissa qui provoque son état de dégradation. » Affirma Hermione

« Mais pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ? » Dit Severus, surpris

« Elle doit avoir un problème » Fit Lucius

« Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, mais les risques sont… J'ignore les répercutions… »

« Dis-nous » Souffla Lucius, s'attendant au pire

« Il faut entrer dans son esprit, maintenant. »

Severus et Lucius encaissèrent la nouvelle. Cela faisait de très longs mois qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avaient pu communiquer d'une façon ou d'une autre avec Narcissa. Tout devenait trouble dès qu'ils tentaient quoique ce soit, ce devait être trop pour elle.

« Elle est trop faible » Dit Lucius

« On n'a pas le choix, c'est soit on tente cela pour voir si on peut en tirer quelque chose, soit on laisse son état se dégrader. » Expliqua Hermione

« Tu suggères quoi exactement ? » Demanda Severus

« Je… » Commença Hermione avant de brusquement s'interrompre. Elle tourna le regard vers sa main, maintenant tenue par Narcissa. Elle aurait pu se dire qu'elle avait rêvé si elle n'avait pas vu l'air surpris des hommes vers elle. La chaleur que la sorcière sentait depuis quelques minutes auparavant s'accentua brutalement et elle sentit clairement que quelque chose de magique la traversait, un sort. Soudain, ce fut le trou noir pour la sorcière qui s'effondra auprès de Narcissa, entendant vaguement Severus et Lucius l'appeler avec angoisse.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione reconnue le Manoir Malfoy. Elle se trouvait à l'arrière du manoir, où se trouvait une véranda immense. L'atmosphère était étrange, comme si tout était figé. Le temps était magnifique, l'herbe d'un vert intense, la lumière éblouissante, et des fleurs par milliers dont elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu sur la propriété. Curieuse, Hermione s'approcha de la véranda, elle distinguait une silhouette et se figea en reconnaissant la femme de Lucius.

Narcissa sortit de la véranda lentement. Elle était superbe, comme si elle n'avait connu aucune maladie. Ses long cheveux blond glacé brillaient avec le soleil, sa prestance était indéniable et son regard azur croisa celui de la brune.

« Miss Granger. » Salua-t-elle

« Nar…Madame Malfoy » Répondit Hermione

« Un thé ? »

« Pourquoi pas, merci. »

Hermione se retrouva, sans même savoir comment, assise à une table en fer forgé blanc, devant une tasse de thé fumante, la blonde face à elle. Hermione comprit sans mal qu'elle était dans l'esprit de Narcissa où cette dernière contrôlait tout.

« Madame Malfoy, j'aimerais… »

« Narcissa. Je pense qu'on peut laisser de côté les formalités et vouvoiements, vu que tu passes certainement dans le lit de mon mari. »

Hermione resta interdite. Narcissa reprit la parole aussitôt.

« Ce n'était pas un reproche, rassure-toi. Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe, il n'y a aucun problème. J'aurais dû formuler cela autrement, excuse-moi. »

« C'est assez troublant. » Réussit à dire Hermione « Comment savez-vous, _sais-tu_, tout cela ? »

« Lucius m'a parlé de pas mal de chose. »

« Tous les deux pensaient que tu étais trop faible pour communiquer. »

« Oui et non. J'organise mon énergie comme je le peux. Je dois garder le maximum de magie et de force pour pouvoir écouter Lucius et Severus qui me raconte tout ce qu'il se passe de leur côté, mais surtout en cas d'urgence. »

« Comme maintenant ? »

« Oui. J'ai ressenti l'urgence de la situation lorsque Lucius est passé me voir ce matin. Je voulais te parler. A toi car tu ne seras pas distraite par des retrouvailles avec moi, tu seras objective et attentive à ma requête. Alors je vais devoir être rapide et tu vas devoir m'écouter » Exigea Narcissa, très sérieuse.

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise face à cette femme autoritaire, froide, majestueuse et magnifique. Elle hocha la tête, ayant trop peur de se ridiculiser d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Je suis en train de mourir. Je le sens de plus en plus, et je refuse de mourir ici. J'ai besoin de toi pour faire ce que Lucius et Severus ne voudront jamais prendre le risque de faire. Tu dois me réveiller. »

« Tu n'es pas seulement dans le coma, Narcissa. Severus a créé une potion sur-mesure pour qu'en plus tu puisses ne pas souffrir, ralentir les effets pour te garder en vie au maximum. Te réveiller signerait ton arrêt de mort. »

« Severus a l'antidote, tu dois lui prendre de gré ou de force ! Je vais mourir dans tous les cas, je préfère souffrir et mourir dans les bras de mon mari qu'ici, seule ! Ça dure depuis trop longtemps. »

« Le délai… »

« Je ne tiendrais pas jusque-là. Je compte sur toi pour me ramener. »

« Je ferais mon maximum » Promit Hermione

« Bien. Merci. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de parler en me réveillant, alors je vais en profiter maintenant. Merci d'avoir fait revivre Lucius et Severus, ça faisait si longtemps que je ne les avais pas entendus si heureux lorsqu'ils venaient me parler. Ils ont eu de la chance de tomber sur toi, que tu les acceptes et comprennes le genre de relation que nous avions, d'être resté quoiqu'il arrive. Veille sur eux. Ils me manquent tellement et… »

« HERMIONE » Cria la voix de Severus

Narcissa se leva d'un bond.

« Il faut que tu partes, vite. »

Hermione se leva, alerte, et lança un regard vers Narcissa.

« Je te promets de faire ce que je peux pour te ramener près d'eux. »

Cissy s'avança pour prendre les mains d'Hermione entre les siennes.

« Dis à Lucius que je l'aime plus que tout et que si je dois partir, ce ne sera nulle part ailleurs que dans ses bras. Je veux qu'il prévienne notre fils que je vais me réveiller, je veux lui dire au revoir. »

« D'accord » Souffla Hermione

« Et dis à Severus que je le remercie pour tout le mal qu'il s'est donné pour me maintenir en vie, mais que je dois revenir, que je l'aime très fort. »

« HERMIONE ! REVIENS OU JE TE JURE QUE JE VIENS TE CHERCHER PAR TA TIGNASSE DE JE-SAIS-TOUT ! » Hurla Severus

Les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur, malgré l'émotion.

« Allez, va. »

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pendant que Narcissa, d'un sort, la laissa partir, retrouvant sa solitude.

Au Manoir, une grande inspiration attira l'attention de Lucius et Severus, rassurés de voir Hermione ouvrir les yeux et s'asseoir précipitamment. Severus la serra dans ses bras, furieux mais soulagé.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça, bébé » Souffla-t-il à son oreille, inspirant l'odeur de ses cheveux bouclés.

« Je suis désolée, c'est Narcissa qui m'a fait venir à elle »

« Tu as pu lui parler ? » S'inquiéta Lucius

« Mieux que ça. Je l'ai vu. Elle s'est créé tout un monde, une partie du Manoir, où elle est en paix et seule. Elle vous entend depuis tout ce temps, elle est au courant de tout. Elle vous aime. »

« Sacrée Cissy » Dit Severus avec un sourire tendre.

« Elle a toujours été bien plus intelligente et puissante que n'importe qui pouvait le deviner. » Affirma Lucius, heureux de l'état de sa femme

« Elle m'a dit d'autres choses, mais je vais commencer par le plus important. » Lança Hermione

Lucius et Severus, assis près d'elle, attendaient l'information avec appréhension. Hermione leur prit chacun la main et se jeta à l'eau.

« Narcissa veut l'antidote, elle veut se réveiller. Elle est consciente de ce que ça implique, mais quitte à mourir, elle veut que ça soit ici, avec vous. »

Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce, le calme avant la tempête.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos avis. Merci de tout cœur ! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Je suis contente de vos retours positifs et j'espère en avoir d'autres. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Alors que Severus et Hermione débâtaient activement sur l'idée que Narcissa sorte du coma, pesaient le pour et le contre, évaluaient les conséquences sur la santé de Cissy, l'aggravation certaine des symptômes, des douleurs et la morte bien trop rapide possible, Lucius était resté de marbre. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que les deux autres sorciers ne se rendent compte du silence du blond. Ils se tournèrent vers lui qui avait les yeux fixés sur sa femme. Lucius avait uniquement retenu que Narcissa savait qu'elle allait mourir et voulait le faire près de lui. Bien qu'il entendît vaguement les brides du débat entre Severus et Hermione, ne présageant rien d'agréable, il ne pouvait se résigner à écouter. Égoïstement, il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir sa femme sans la sentir vivre une dernière fois contre lui. C'était impensable et il avait le choix, il avait même l'accord et la volonté de Cissy pour accéder à cette requête.

« C'est d'accord. » Dit-il

« Quoi ? Est-ce que tu as au moins écouter tout ce que je… » Lança Severus

« Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait lui refuser ça, Severus ? » Coupa Lucius

« Comment est-ce que tu vas supporter ça, Lucius ? » Contra le brun « Elle va être si faible, si mal, épuisée, douloureuse… Tu sais combien j'ai aussi envie de la voir se réveiller, Lucius, mais… »

Lucius s'approcha pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Severus.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et je ne te remercierais jamais assez de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et ma famille toutes ces dernières années, c'est pour ça que je t'aime, Sev. Mais c'est le choix de Cissy et aussi le mien, même si j'avoue que c'est un peu par égoïsme car elle me manque à un point inimaginable. Crois-moi, tout ira bien, du moins au mieux que cela puisse être aux vus des circonstances. »

Severus resta silencieux, résigné. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de Lucius, il allait devoir être fort et présent, l'aider à se relever une fois que Narcissa serait partie.

« Très bien. » Soupira Severus

« Merci. » Dit Lucius avec reconnaissance.

« Tu as l'antidote ? » Demanda Hermione, sortant de sa torpeur

« Oui et non. »

« Comment ça ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle

« J'ai une partie de l'antidote qui est prête. Seulement il manque un ingrédient qui doit être ajouté au dernier moment et mariner pendant deux jours puis reposer les deux suivants. Ce n'est pas le genre d'éléments qui aurait pu garder son effet dans le temps, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque d'altérer la potion d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. »

« Donc, quatre jours. » Déduit Hermione

« Oui. Ça peut être prêt pour mercredi soir » Annonça Severus

« Vendredi. » Dit Lucius « Drago est en voyage avec Harry, il a déjà avancé son retour à vendredi pour assister au bal de Poudlard que cette chère McGonagall à avancer pour cette histoire avec la petite Parkinson. Je n'ai pas envie de lui gâcher son escapade, surtout pour lui donner de si terribles nouvelles. Nous ne sommes plus à quelques jours prêts. »

« Va pour vendredi alors, après le bal. » Conclut Severus

« Bien, alors on fait comme ça. » Dit-il avant de s'asseoir sur le lit près de la blonde « Je vais lui expliquer la situation. »

Severus et Hermione comprirent qu'il était temps pour eux de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Ils sortirent discrètement de la pièce, se retrouvant dans le labo, puis dans le couloir. Ils marchèrent en silence avant que Severus se retourne brusquement vers Hermione. Il la plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassant avec force et rage, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Une fois qu'elle put reprendre son souffle, Hermione regarda le sorcier avec interrogation.

« Disons que c'est bon de te revoir. » Dit-il, simplement

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? J'ai dû perdre connaissance dix minutes et je suis revenue sans encombre » S'amusa-t-elle

« Tu es restée inconsciente quatre heures, Hermione. »

« Quoi ? » Fit-elle en perdant son sourire

« J'ai passé quatre heures à t'appeler et essayer de te faire revenir avant de réussir à sentir ta présence, même si c'était très loin. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu. »

« Je vais bien » Souffla-t-elle

Severus plongea son regard dans celui de la sorcière et l'embrassa à nouveau. Hermione se blottit dans ses bras, avant de sentir quelque chose dans sa poche. S'écartant du sorcier, elle attrapa le parchemin plié en quatre et soupira à sa lecture.

« Je dois remplacer une collègue à St Mangouste. »

« Bien. Je suppose qu'on réussira à prendre le temps de se voir dans la semaine. On se voit au bal vendredi de toute façon. » Fit-il

« Oui… » Soupira-t-elle « Encore un moment compliqué où je vais devoir prétendre que tu es la chauve-souris des cachots, que je te déteste et que je n'ai absolument pas envie que tu me prennes à nouveau dans ton bureau. »

Severus eut un rire rare et franc qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

« Je suis persuadé que c'est dans vos cordes, Miss Je-sais-tout insupportable et touffue. »

« Ha. Ha. Je suis morte de rire. » Ironisa-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel « Bon j'ai du travail qui m'attend ! »

« On se revoit vite, mon cœur. »

Un baiser partagé, puis Hermione s'éloigna du sorcier pour quitter le Manoir. Elle s'arrêta soudain et lança un regard inquiet à Severus.

« Severus ? »

« Oui ? » S'étonna-t-il

« Ce que j'ai dit, ce que tout le monde dit, je veux dire... La chauve-souris des cachots entre autres insultes… Jamais je ne l'ai pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le sais, bébé. » Dit-il

Elle hocha la tête et disparut au détour du couloir. Severus resta là, un moment, à repenser à ces paroles. Il connaissait sa réputation qu'il avait volontairement mis des années à forger, les surnoms et insultes qui lui étaient attribués, jamais il ne s'en était soucié. Une fois qu'il avait était certain d'avoir perdu l'estime de Lily, et de conserver à jamais celle de Lucius, Narcissa et Drago, il n'avait eu que faire de l'avis des autres. Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à Hermione. Il se redit compte qu'il se souciait de son avis à elle et le fait qu'elle ne l'ai simplement jamais haï comme les autres, suffisait à réchauffer une partie de lui dont il n'avait plus conscience de son existence. Combien de choses cette petite créature enchanteresse allait-elle encore faire ou dire pour bouleverser un peu plus sa vie ? Quelque chose en lui, lui disait que cette femme représentait un tournant dans sa vie, mais ignorait encore lequel.

* * *

La semaine fut terriblement longue pour Hermione. Elle n'avait que peu de nouvelles de Lucius qui restait le plus souvent avec sa femme, et de Severus qui avait investi le laboratoire. Il préparait l'antidote avec l'élément final pour sortir Narcissa du coma, et en parallèle, des tests pour essayer de reproduire le poison et créer par la suite un remède. La sorcière l'avait rejoint un soir pour découvrir six chaudrons bouillonnants avec différents mélanges, des plantes qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien, des livres, des parchemins et un Severus concentré et déterminé. Ils avaient essayé différentes possibilités, de multiples combinaisons mais il leur manquait un élément. Ils ignoraient tout de ce qui avait été utilisé, potion ou sort, afin de compléter le funeste poison. Cette substance était suffisamment bien élaborée pour être indétectable. Frustrés, ils avaient fini par faire une pause où Hermione était rentrée chez elle et où Severus avait préféré faire un tour, loin d'ici, avant de rentrer des heures plus tard pour s'y remettre, seul.

Chaque jour de la semaine, il était soit à Poudlard pour donner ses cours, soit devant un chaudron pour d'énièmes tests et surveiller la potion pour Cissy. La seule piste valable restait Pansy Parkinson, du moins sa mère, que Severus comptait bien faire parler. Comme il avait réussi à convaincre Minerva d'avancer la date du bal et d'élargir la liste des invités pour les aider avec leur enquête, il serait bientôt plus avancé sur la situation. Minerva avait accepté car cela permettrait de faire venir Pansy et sa mère, même si elle avait des doutes quant aux réelles intentions de Severus. Son instinct lui indiquait qu'il y avait des éléments qui lui échappaient, tout comme avec Hermione Granger. Cela dit, elle avait suffisamment confiance en l'un comme en l'autre, pour les laisser avancer à leur façon.

Vendredi, le soir du bal, Hermione se présenta à Poudlard, son invitation à la main. Après une longue semaine de travail, d'inquiétude et de manque des deux hommes à qui elle tenait tant, elle fut plus que ravie de se retrouver là. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu une longue robe de soirée noire. Simple à première vue, avec ses manches longues et sa coupe moulante partant d'au-dessus de sa poitrine, jusqu'à ses escarpins, on ne pouvait deviner le vertigineux décolleté dévoilant sensuellement l'intégralité de son dos avant d'y être confronté. Coiffée d'une grosse tresse lâche sur son côté, tombant jusqu'à sa poitrine, elle était renversante.

« Hermione ?! » Lança une voix familière

« Ginny ! » Sourit la sorcière « Je suis si heureuse de te voir. »

« Et moi dont. Tu es magnifique, c'est… étonnant »

« Comment suis-je censée le prendre ? » S'amusa Hermione

« Non je veux dire… Excuse-moi, je suis maladroite. Je voulais dire qu'il était temps que tu prennes l'initiative de te mettre en valeur. Tu es vraiment jolie. » Dit Ginny avec sincérité.

« Merci, je peux te retourner le compliment. »

« J'espère bien, j'ai passé des heures pour être à ce résultat. Ron est arrivé, il a hâte de te voir. Il me semble avoir aperçu Harry et Drago au loin, j'irai les saluer lorsque j'aurais enfin trouvé Neville. Et toi ? Tu es venue seule ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Oh Mione, tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un de tellement… »

« Ce n'est pas Neville que je le vois vers le buffet ? Ne t'occupe pas de moi, Ginny, va le retrouver. Je vais chercher les garçons. » Esquiva Hermione en souriant

Ginny sourit, attrapa sa robe rose pour se précipiter vers sa proie sous le rire de la brune. Avançant à son tour dans la grande salle décorée spécialement pour ce bal d'hiver avec gout, elle prit le temps d'admirer les lumières légèrement tamisées, les bougies, les nombreux invités déjà présent et la gaieté ambiante. La sorcière fut rapidement alpaguée par les Weasley qui vinrent la saluer à tour de rôle. Elle fut surprise de voir que Ron n'était pas accompagné de sa femme, groupie du grand joueur de Quidditch qu'il était.

« Tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre ? » S'étonna Ron « Nina est enceinte et sa grossesse est assez compliquée, elle est alitée pour le moment. »

« Par Merlin ! Si, j'ai reçu ta lettre je ne l'ai simplement pas encore lue… J'espère que tout se passera au mieux pour elle et le bébé. Je suis désolée, je suis une amie épouvantable ! Félicitations, Ron. »

Ron s'amusa de la situation et enlaça Hermione. Ils furent rejoints par Harry et Drago, tous deux somptueux, main dans la main, tout aussi ravis de revoir Ron et Hermione. Pendant que les trois hommes se racontèrent leurs vies, la sorcière se rendit compte de la bulle dans laquelle elle vivait. Ces derniers mois n'avaient tourné qu'autour de St Mangouste, Nameless, Narcissa, Lucius et surtout Severus. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de cela, alors que répondre à la question que Drago posa.

« Et toi ? Quoi de nouveau en ce moment ?»

« J'ai eu une promotion, je suis enfin arrivée au service de pathologie des sortilèges. Ça m'a demandé du travail mais enfin j'ai réussi. Je travaille sur quelques cas intéressants. »

_Notamment sur celui de ta mère et des autres victimes touchées par le même poison, dans le dos du Ministère qui a donné pour consigne d'étouffer l'affaire._

« Tu travailles trop Mione ! » Lança Ron

« Il n'a pas tort » Dit Harry « Maintenant que tu as atteint ton objectif de carrière, félicitation d'ailleurs, tu pourrais prendre le temps de vivre un peu. »

« Comme rencontrer quelqu'un. Tu n'as personne en vue ? » Rajouta Ron

_Non, personne. Pourquoi faire ? Je suis trop occupée à coucher avec notre ancien professeur de potion qui me prend dans tous les recoins du Manoir Malfoy, car oui Drago, ton père participe aussi._

« Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser la question. » Mentit la jeune femme

« Tu es splendide ! Je suis certain que rien que ce soir, plusieurs gars seraient intéressés. »

« Non merci, Ron. »

Ce dernier allait répliquer, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par Lucius Malfoy en personne. Comme toujours, il était admirablement élégant et somptueux. Son masque fier, presque arrogant, ne laissait en rien paraitre son chagrin. En parfait gentleman, il salua la femme présente avant les autres.

« Miss Granger, vous êtes en beauté ce soir. » Dit-il d'une voix neutre et polie

Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître des papillons volant dans son ventre, et le salua en retour sobrement. Elle le vit saluer Ron, Harry puis se tourner vers son fils qui fixait la sorcière. Surprise par l'étrange regard insistant qu'il lui accordait, elle détourna les yeux.

« Drago, j'aimerais te parler en privé, c'est important. »

Le sérieux de Lucius fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il s'agissait de Narcissa et que Drago allait rapidement apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Elle leur lança un regard discret pour découvrir que Drago la regardait toujours. Il finit par la lâcher du regard pour hocher la tête vers son père. Il embrassa Harry et s'excusa avant de suivre Lucius hors de la salle.

« J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave » S'inquiéta Harry

_Si, Harry. Plus que tu ne l'imagines._

« Je l'ignore, Harry. » Souffla Hermione, ravalant sa peine.

* * *

Le trio finit par se dissoudre pour aller saluer diverses autres personnes de la soirée. Hermione dansa avec Ron, Harry, Neuville et même avec Ginny. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle passait une bonne soirée auprès de ses amis, mais elle sentait malgré tout un vide en elle qui l'agaçait. Hermione se fraya un chemin vers le buffet où elle prit avec soulagement une coupe de champagne. Elle savoura une gorgée du liquide doré dont les bulles pétillaient dans sa bouche. Hermione était tellement focalisée à surveiller la porte par laquelle Lucius et Drago étaient sortis, qu'elle ne fit pas attention à la présence à sa gauche.

« Miss Granger. » Salua Severus Snape

« Bonsoir, professeur. » Répondit Hermione, soulagée de le voir enfin.

Il tenait lui aussi une coupe de champagne dans sa main gauche. Il était envoutant, habillé avec classe et raffinement. Son odeur détendit Hermione et l'émoustilla aussi un peu. Severus regarda hâtivement aux alentours. Constatant que personne ne leur prêtait attention, profitant qu'Hermione ait choisi d'être presque collée au mur et que sa cape était assez ample pour cacher ses mouvements, Severus fit discrètement remonter ses doigts dans le dos très dénudé d'Hermione en une caresse délicieuse.

« Tu es scandaleusement belle, mon cœur » Souffla-t-il tout bas

Hermione eut du mal à retenir les frissons de plaisir qui traversèrent son corps, ainsi que son cœur qui eut un manqué avant de se gonfler de bonheur. Dès qu'il reprit une position plus formelle et un peu de distance, Hermione lui accorda un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Il eut un sourire en coin discret. C'était si frustrant pour la sorcière de ne pas pouvoir rester prêt de lui, pouvoir l'embrasser, pouvoir lui parler même tout simplement avec la même complicité que d'habitude. Severus sembla le ressentir d'une certaine façon, il prit son air le plus neutre et froid possible et tendit une main vers Hermione.

« Au lieu de rester planter là comme une idiote, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Miss Granger ? » Lâcha-t-il, sachant que les personnes autour de lui l'écoutait.

« Pourquoi pas. » dit-elle en hausse les épaule, feignant d'être détachée, alors qu'elle jubilait.

Ensemble, il se dirigèrent vers la piste et commencèrent le slow au rythme de la douce mélodie qui résonnait dans la salle. Severus prit la main de la sorcière et posa l'autre sur sa taille, respectant une distance un peu trop raisonnable à leur gouts, entre eux. Ils dansèrent ainsi sans attirer l'attention et évitant de trop se rapprocher.

« A quoi devais-je penser déjà ? »

« A l'horrible chauve-souris des cachots que tu détestes. »

« Ah oui… Je n'ai jamais dit horrible. »

« Ce n'est qu'un détail. »

« Et je ne t'ai jamais détesté » Charma-t-elle

« Faites un effort Miss-Je-Sais-Tout insupportable et touffue. » Fit-il

« Il y avait une histoire d'être prise sur un bureau me semble-t-il… » S'amusa-t-elle

« Hermione… » Prévint-il

« Quoi ? Tu ne risques rien, le Professeur Snape ne s'encombrerait pas d'une insupportable et touffue Gryffondor dans son bureau de toute façon. » Dit-elle innocemment

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je pourrais te faire dans et sur mon bureau. » Susurra-t-il, le regard si sombre qu'elle se doutait qu'il visualisait très bien, lui.

« Il me semble en avoir eu un aperçu la dernière fois que j'y suis allée »

Hermione ne souriait plus, elle brûlait de désir à ces souvenirs. Severus fit son maximum pour rester impassible.

« On a une mission à remplir, sinon je te garantis que je… »

Ils furent interrompus par une silhouette à côté d'eux. Une femme, début de la quarantaine à peine, avec des cheveux brun regroupés en un chignon sophistiqué. Sa longue robe bleu nuit était cintrée à la taille puis plus évasée digne d'une tenue d'un certain rang. C'était une femme plutôt jolie, bien que maintenant Hermione comprenait d'où venait l'air de bouledogue de Pansy.

« Severus Snape ! On dirait que j'arrive juste à temps pour te sauver. » Sourit-elle avec arrogance

« Francesca. J'ignorais que tu serais là ce soir. » Mentit-il

« Je suis là pour Pansy, mais je reconnais avoir été encore plus convaincue d'accepter te sachant ici, mon cher »

« Je vois. »

« Hum, excusez-moi ma chère, mais je vais devoir vous voler votre professeur. Allez donc vers vos amis ou je ne sais pas moi, réviser. »

Severus lança un regard à Hermione qu'il sentait sur le point d'exploser telle une tornade de fureur.

« Mademoiselle Granger, je vous ferais parvenir le rapport donc nous avons parlez, à St Mangouste. Vous saluerez votre collègue de ma part. » Dit-il

« Ce sera fait, Monsieur Snape. Je vous laisse en cette plaisante compagnie, je vous tiens au courant pour le reste. » dit-elle avant de se tourner vers la femme « Hum, Madame ? »

« Francesca Parkinson. »

« Oh, la mère de Pansy » Fit-elle « Je me souviens bien d'elle…Vous lui passerais le bonjour d'Hermione Granger qui a épargné sa peau pendant la guerre. Bonne soirée. »

Hermione contourna Severus qui frôla discrètement sa hanche et elle passa rapidement une main en bas de son dos avant de filer. Il était particulièrement fier d'elle et de son sale caractère. Il commença à danser avec Francesca qui semblait furieuse.

« Quelle petite prétentieuse. » Râla-t-elle

« Une célèbre prétentieuse héroïque, certes. Alors, Francesca, je dois t'avouer que je suis plutôt satisfait de te croiser ici. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Un élève est tombée malade suite en ayant ingurgité Merlin sait quoi. La seule piste que nous ayons et une autre élève qui soutien avoir volé quelque chose à ta fille. »

« Pansy ? Cette pauvre petite a encore dû aller acheter des stupidités dans l'allées des embrumes. Je lui en toucherai un mot. »

« Elle risque d'être rapidement accusée si l'autre gamine ne survit pas, je préfère te prévenir avant. Si tu pouvais trouver ce que ta fille a pu avoir en sa possession et m'en faire part, je pourrais trouver un moyen de la couvrir et la protéger. JE te dois bien ça, tu es une amie de la famille. » Tenta-t-il une voix séductrice

« Une amie uniquement car tu t'obstines à te limiter à ça. Très bien, je ferais ce qu'il faut de mon côté, et u peux compter sur moi pour t'apporter absolument tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin, Severus » Charma-t-elle

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant »

Francesca glissa doucement son doigt sur le torse de Severus et prit un ton aguicheur.

« Peut-être… Devrions-nous mieux en discuter dans un endroit plus tranquille ? Comme tes appartements ? »

Severus hésita. Il n'avait aucune envie de fraterniser avec cette sorcière, plus que nécessaire du moins. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser la moindre piste lui échapper. Il allait devoir jouer finement, la séduire sans trop le faire.

« Cela pourrait être une idée. » Dit-il

La sorcière sourit et croisa le regard au loin d'Hermione. Son instinct de femme lui permis aisément de comprendre que la Née-Moldue était verte de jalousie. Satisfaite, Francesca s'approcha davantage de Severus et l'embrassa sur a joue avec un peu trop d'insistance. Ce petit jeu aurait pu durer plus longtemps si elle n'avait pas vu Hermione attraper sa fille Pansy par le bras alors qu'elle passait juste devant elle. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne rapidement.

« Je vais aller me repoudrer, on se rejoint à l'entrée des cachots ? » Lança-t-elle à Severus « J'aimerais de parler plus en privé, les murs ont des oreilles ici, tu le sais bien. Ça va t'intéresser. »

« Bien. »

Elle fila rapidement, allant semer le trouble auprès d'une petite brune bouclée et libérer sa fille par la même occasion avant qu'elle ne parle trop.

* * *

Hermione attira Pansy plus loin et cette dernière se débattit rapidement.

« Lâche-moi, Granger ! » Râla le bouledogue

« Ecoute moi bien Pansy, je suis une des Médicomages qui travaille sur le cas de l'élève de Poudlard qui a été transférée à St Mangouste. Tu sais comment c'est, l situation était trop grave pour que personne ne parle, et devine quel nom a finit par revenir jusqu'à ceux qui enquête sur cette affaire ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Ton nom Pansy Parkinson. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la vérité éclate. Si tu ne parles pas, c'est Azkaban que tu risques. »

« Quoi ? Mais je… Tu racontes n'importe quoi, sale Sang de Bourbes ! » S'énerva Pansy

« Insulte moi autant que tu voudras Pansy, mais cette gamine est en train de mourir, toi et moi savons parfaitement à cause de quoi. Si elle meurt, tu seras responsable et je serais là pour m'assurer que tu paies. » Menaça Hermione

« Je n'ai rien fait à cette gamine, tu n'as aucune preuve. »

« Non seulement j'ai des preuves, mais aussi d'autres personnes dans le même état. Combien de temps avant que je ne réussisse à les lier à toi d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Il me semble même que l'une d'elle a déjà évoqué ton nom. Erine Arden ?» Bluffa Hermione

Pansy pâlit considérablement et son regard devint fuyant, comme si elle réfléchissait activement à Merlin sait quoi. C'était surprenant, Erine n'avait jamais évoqué Pansy en réalité, alors pourquoi cette réaction ?

« Pansy ! » Intervint fermement sa mère

« Mère ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? Je t'ai demandé de rentrer, tu te souviens ? Tu as à faire. Immédiatement. »

« Oui mère. » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux et jetant un regard confus vers Hermione qui s'en étonna.

Pansy fila rapidement et laissa Hermione et Francesca ensemble.

« Miss Granger » Dit-elle d'un ton mielleux « Nous sommes parties du mauvais pied, j'ai été grossière. Il faut avouer que voir Severus en si bonne compagnie m'a rendue quelque peu acide malgré moi. J'ai vaguement eu vent de ce dont vous accusez ma fille, mais Pansy n'y est pour rien. J'espère que cette enfant s'en sortira. »

« Francesca ? » Lança Severus

« Oh Severus, pardonne-moi, tu m'attendais. J'ai croisé Miss Granger et je m'excusais pour ma grossièreté envers elle. Je suis toute à toi, maintenant. » Sourit-elle

« Je vois » Dit-il en jetant un œil vers Hermione

Francesca capta leur regard et prit Severus par le bras, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« On y va ? » Dit-elle avec une voie basse et séductrice « Il me tarde de _visiter_ tes appartements et te parler de… Enfin tu verras. »

Severus hocha la tête et eut à peine le temps de vouloir faire comprendre à Hermione que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait, que cette dernière avait baissé les yeux et s'était détournée, le cœur lourd. Francesca entraîna Severus hors de la pièce sans perdre une seconde.

* * *

Hermione fila à travers les couloirs avec rage. Elle était furieuse contre cette garce de Parkinson qui se pavanait aux bras de Severus, la « visite » de ses appartements. La jeune Gryffondor avait le cœur gonflé de rage. Elle avait déjà eu mal à les regarder danser ensemble. Ce n'était pas uniquement par jalousie, mais aussi car ils semblaient trop se ressembler. Combien de choses avaient-ils en commun, qu'il n'avait pas avec Hermione ? Il pourrait faire sa vie avec une femme comme ça, s'afficher avec elle, et ne pas la cacher. Il allait passer sa soirée avec Francesca et cela faisait hurler le cœur d'Hermione.

Elle entra dans le bureau du professeur Snape et fut surprise d'y trouver Lucius, assis sur le fauteuil de son ami, l'air sombre.

« Lucius ? Tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta la sorcière

« Drago a mal pris la nouvelle, ce que je comprends. Retrouver sa mère pour la perdre peut-être tout aussi vite, de l'apprendre si tard, il est furieux. »

« Tu viens seulement de l'apprendre » Tempéra Hermione

« Je sais. Je pense que ce n'est qu'une excuse. Il va perdre sa mère et a besoin d'un responsable pour déverser sa colère et sa peine. Je suis son père, c'est mon rôle. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Lucius. »

Lucius hocha distraitement la tête avant de secouer une main comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Il lança un regard à Hermione qui ne semblait guère aller mieux.

« Et toi, ma toute belle ? Tu devrais être au bal à faire tourner des têtes au lieu de venir te terrer ici. »

« Il n'y a rien ni personne qui requièrent ma présence. »

« Tes amis sont là, pourtant. »

« Oui, à me demander ce que je deviens, ce que je fais de mes week-end, pourquoi je ne rencontre pas quelqu'un… »

« Je vois. » Dit-il

« Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, c'est tellement étrange comme situation. Je suis heureuse d'être avec vous deux, malgré les circonstances, mais je ne peux en parler en personne. Alors, je passe pour la femme qui n'a pas de vie en dehors de sa carrière, pendant que mes amis vont avancer, se marier, avoir des enfants, et ne s'en cachent pas. »

« Le mariage et les enfants ne sont pas un but en soi. »

« Je le sais bien. »

« Est-ce ce que tu attends de la vie, un jour ? Souhaites-tu te marier ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je…un jour…mais »

Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter, sa gorge se nouer et les larmes affluer dans ses yeux. C'était insensé, que lui arrivait-elle ?

« Hermione ? Parle-moi. » Fit-il en caressant sa joue.

« J'ai toujours su que cette relation aurait une fin. L'écart d'âge, la situation, mon remplacement temporaire de Narcissa, je veux dire tu as ta vie. Tu as une femme, un fils. Narcissa est l'amour de ta vie et je ne comprends pas comment il… Toutes ces années, il était avec vous, dans l'amour, la famille que vous formiez et… Je pensais que… Mais il ne voudra rien de tout cela… Ou pas avec moi en tout cas… Si j'avais su peut-être que je n'aurais pas… Mais sans m'en rendre compte j'ai cru que… Francesca lui correspond tellement mieux… Et moi je… » S'embrouilla Hermione avant de se taire, perdant les mots.

Lucius s'inquiéta de voir l'état dans lequel s'était mise Hermione, déblatérant un discours confus dont les mots n'auguraient rien de bon et incluait bizarrement Parkinson. Il se leva et la prit par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde. Il caressa sa joue, balayant une larmes au passage. Hermione appuya son visage contre la main du blond avant de fondre en larme.

« Il est parti avec elle dans ses appartements. » Pleura-t-elle

Lucius tenta de se repasser le discourt de la sorcière en comblant les vides. C'est là qu'il comprit le principal. Hermione avait inconsciemment commencé à associer Severus à un potentiel futur, à rêver de plus, malgré elle. Mais, il était parti. Avec Parkinson.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai bêtement cru que je serais la seule à pouvoir être ains avec lui, pourquoi j'ai si mal de voir qu'une autre femme lui correspond mieux, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive » Sanglota-t-elle

« La raison est très simple. Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui, ma douce. » Souffla-t-il avec compassion

Elle pleura de plus belle. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait trouvé un équilibre parfait dans cette relation et venait de tout bousiller avec ses rêves stupides, ses projets impossibles et son cœur trop fragile. Lucius la laissa se calmer, blottie dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes furent nécessaires avant qu'Hermione ne se reprenne complètement. D'un sort, elle refit son maquillage et inspira un bon coup. Elle porta son regard vers Lucius à qui elle adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

« Comment est-ce que ça va se passer ce soir ? »

« Après le bal, nous allons pouvoir rentrer réveiller Cissy. Drago nous rejoint là-bas avec Harry qu'il a exigé de mettre dans la confidence. Vu qu'il sera son meilleur soutien, je n'ai pu que m'y soumettre, en espérant qu'il n'ira pas répéter ça à toute la communauté des Weasley. » Lança Lucius

« Harry sait garder les secrets, encore plus si c'est pour protéger ceux qu'il aime, surtout Drago. Tu peux avoir confiance. »

« Soit ! » Accepta le blond

« Comment tu te sens à l'idée de la retrouver ? »

« Je suis partagé entre le soulagement et la joie qu'elle se réveille, la colère et l'appréhension des conséquences qu'on va devoir affronter vu son état de santé. Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, toi. Tu ne comptes pas être présente ? »

« Comment ? Drago me regarde déjà bizarrement comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose. Ce ne serait ni décent ni respectueux d'être là. C'est ta femme, sa mère, je serais de trop, Lucius. »

« Et pour Severus ? »

« Il n'aura qu'à retrouver Francesca. » Cracha-t-elle

« Hermione… »

« Ne me parle pas de lui, s'il te plaît. »

« Bien. Pour moi, alors. Je me chargerais de Drago. »

« Je vais y penser. »

Lucius attrapa la main d'Hermione et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Parle lui. Dès que Cissy sera stable, parle avec Severus. »

« On devrait retourner au bal. » Esquiva-t-elle

Lucius la suivit en silence. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, l'ambiance chaleureuse et musicale redonna un peu le sourire à Hermione. Tout le monde riait, dansait, profitait de cette soirée. Le blond tendit sa main à Hermione avec distinction.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Miss Granger ? »

« Avec plaisir, Monsieur Malfoy. » S'amusa-t-elle sans essayer de trop le montrer.

Ensemble, ils dansèrent sans un mot, voulant simplement ce moment de douceur. Après deux chansons, ils furent obligés de se séparer pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

« Merci » Souffla-t-elle

« Je compte sur ta présence tout à l'heure ? »

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, Hermione sentit un regard pensant sur elle. Severus se tenait vers l'encadrement de la porte principale et discutait avec plusieurs personnes, dont Parkinson. Ils avaient fait vite…Severus savait être rapide et efficace, Hermione le savait parfaitement. Son cœur se pinça.

« Lucius ! » Appela-t-il, puis il descendit sa main vers sa poche, comme un signal, puis un regard à Hermione.

Lucius lui répondit qu'il arrivait. Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir un papier qu'il mit discrètement dans les mains de la sorcière avant de rejoindre leur groupe. Hermione rejoignit un endroit plus calme de la salle pour ouvrir le message.

_Va dans mon bureau, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. – S_

Bien que furieuse contre lui, furieuse contre elle-même de lui porter plus de sentiments que nécessaire, elle se sentit soulagée qu'il prenne le soin de lui adresser quelques mots. Elle jeta un regard vers le groupe où Severus et Lucius semblait avoir toujours appartenu. Le même âge de sorcier et sorcières, la même générations, sans doute les mêmes attentes et conversations. Même Francesca s'y fondait sans soucis, près de Severus. Jamais Hermione ne pourrait être à sa place, rattraper les années qui les sépare, ni rien d'autres. Il ne pourrait pas s'afficher avec elle et encore moins envisager quoique ce soit avec elle dans un avenir proche ou lointain. Harry, Ron et Drago avaient raison, elle devait commencer à vivre, rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait un avenir. Ce soir, elle perdrait Lucius d'une certaine façon. Elle allait devoir libérer Severus aussi, il était temps d'avancer. L'équilibre, elle l'avait brisé en tombant amoureuse… Avec un sourire triste, elle attendit de capter le regard de Severus, ce qui ne tarda pas. Dès qu'ils furent connecté l'un à l'autre, elle le fixa et hocha la tête négativement pour décliner son offre. Il en fut étonné mais ne pouvait rien faire sans risquer d'être découvert. Il allait devoir attendre de la voir plus tard.

* * *

L'heure était arrivée. Drago et Harry avaient pris place dans deux fauteuils d'un côté de la pièce, le blond avait l'air sombre et triste et le brun lui tenait la main avec douceur. Wophy était dans un autre coin à se tordre les doigts nerveusement. Severus, positionné vers le lit de Cissy, tenait la fiole de potion. Lucius s'assit vers sa femme en silence. Ils laissèrent passer quelques minutes, retardant l'inévitable et essayer de se préparer moralement à la suite. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et attira l'attention de tout le monde. Harry sembla étonné, pour ne pas dire choqué, de voir Hermione entrer, le soulagement visible des deux hommes de la voir enfin et l'air à peine surpris de Drago. Il avait clairement dû louper un épisode. Hermione se mit un peu à l'écart, et Severus donna l'antidote à Lucius. Il se posta ensuite vers Hermione qui se retint de le regarder.

Lucius fit passer le contenu bleu du flacon dans une seringue qu'il injecta à sa femme. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce et la tension était palpable. Severus enlaça ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione, cherchant un soutien, et elle ne lui refusa pas. Quelques minutes infinies passèrent avant que Narcissa ne revienne à elle. Lentement, elle s'agita et ouvrit avec une difficulté évidente, ses yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche, cherchant sa voix, toussa un peu et put réussir à sortir un son cohérent.

« Lucius ? » Dit-elle, la voix très enrouée

L'homme s'effondra vers elle, la serrant contre lui, laissant ses larmes s'échapper en silence. Il caressa ses cheveux, son visage, ses lèvres avant de les embrasser avec délicatesse et émotion.

« Je suis là mon amour. » Souffla-t-il

Severus serra les doigts d'Hermione qui leva les yeux vers lui. Bien qu'il semblât lutter pour conserver un masque d'impassibilité, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de briller d'émotion. Le cœur de la brune lui fit mal de voir cet homme qu'elle aimait en proie à un tel bouleversement. Elle-même était émue. Wophy pleurait de joie et de peur à la fois dans son coin et Drago était d'une pâleur extrême, bien qu'il s'approchât rapidement de sa mère.

Narcissa s'assit avec l'aide de son mari et tendit les bras à son fils qui s'y jeta. Les Malfoy étaient enfin réunis. Drago resta quelques instants vers elle, lui disant combien elle lui avait manqué et lui promis de revenir la voir demain, qu'elle devait se reposer et qu'il l'aimait. Elle accepta et salua Harry au passage. Les deux garçons ne s'éternisèrent pas, et au moment de sortir, Hermione comprit que Drago se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas craquer devant tout le monde mais besoin de le faire en privé, avec son compagnon.

« Tu penses que ça ira ? » Demanda Narcissa à Lucius

« Il ira bien, laisse-lui le temps d'encaisser, ça ira mieux demain Cissy. » Affirma son mari

« Wophy est content de voir Madame à nouveau » Fit-il tout bas l'elfe qui venait de s'approcher

« Wophy… » Commença Narcissa « J'ai écouté et adoré chacune de tes histoires, apprécié tous les efforts que tu as pu faire pour que je ne manque de rien, veiller sur ma famille et je te suis reconnaissante d'être un elfe si bienveillant. Je saurais m'en souvenir. »

« C'était un honneur pour Wophy, Madame. » Sanglota la créature, comblée de joie « Wophy va de ce pas vous préparer votre tisane préférée »

Il disparut sur le champs. Lucius sourit et Narcissa porta son regard, ému, vers son ami et amant.

« Sev… »

L'homme se précipita vers elle et la prit à son tour dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu nous as beaucoup manqué Cissy » Avoua-t-il

« Vous aussi. Je vous aime tellement »

Elle se blottit contre son mari et Severus leur prit chacun la main, avant qu'ils ne posent tous les trois leurs fronts l'un contre les autres, savourant leurs retrouvailles. Hermione les observa de loin, émerveillée par la magie qui semblait émaner de ce trio hors du commun. Ils étaient faits pour être tous ensemble, l'équilibre n'avait pas besoin d'être travaillé et ajusté comme avec elle. Ils étaient l'équilibre à eux trois. Ils alternaient entre des baisers, des câlins, des caresses, larmes de soulagement… Hermione sentit que c'était le moment pour elle de partir. Elle était fière d'avoir été celle qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent Narcissa, elle chérirait ces souvenirs et l'amour qu'elle leur portait dans son cœur. Discrètement, elle sortit de la chambre.

Narcissa essuya ses larmes de joie et regarda les deux hommes avec tendresse. Elle était si chanceuse de les avoir, qu'il ait malgré leur chagrin put continuer à vivre grâce à Hermione. La sorcière balaya des yeux la pièce, étonnée.

« Hermione n'est pas là ? » Interrogea-t-elle

Les deux sorciers, surpris, constatèrent qu'en effet, personne n'était là.

« Elle était là, elle a du vouloir nous accorder un peu d'intimité » Suggéra Lucius

« Je vais aller la voir » Dit Severus

« C'est un sacrée morceau de Gryffondor, cette petite, n'est-ce pas ? » Sourit Cissy

« Tu n'as pas idée. » Dit Lucius « Je pense qu'elle a besoin de te parler, Severus. Elle n'a pas passé une soirée idéale »

« Très bien, j'y vais maintenant. »

Il caressa la joue de Narcissa et se leva pour quitter la pièce, à la recherche d'Hermione.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après un peu de repos, Narcissa avait supplié son mari de marcher un peu. Il avait commencé par refuser puis, sous les montagnes d'arguments de sa femme, lui avait accordé quelques pas. Ils marchèrent ensemble, très lentement, jusqu'au grand salon. Narcissa était faible et peinait à se déplacer, mais la douleur dans ses jambes restées au repos trop longtemps, la motivait suffisamment pour se donner du courage.

« Tu bois ta tisane ici et retour au lit immédiat, Cissy ! » Assura Lucius « Aucune ruse ou compromis attendrissant cette fois »

« Oui, Lucius, je te l'ai promis » S'amusa-t-elle

Ils tombèrent sur Severus, assis dans un fauteuil avec un verre au liquide ambré à la main, le visage fermé et sombre. Lucius aida sa femme à s'installer dans le canapé et prit place à ses côtés.

« Sev ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda la blonde

« Tu as pu parler à Hermione ? » S'inquiéta Lucius

« Il n'y a pas eu besoin, elle est partie. » Dit-il, d'un ton agacé

« Comme ça ? »

« Sa chambre est vide. »

« Tu ne vas pas essayer de savoir pourquoi ? » Demanda Lucius

« Non. Elle a le droit de mettre un terme à cette relation dès qu'elle le souhaite, peu importe les raisons. »

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise, Lucius ? Je ne peux pas la forcer à rester si elle veut partir, peu importe ce que ça implique pour moi. »

« Elle est venue me parler au bal, elle était bouleversée. Elle t'a vu partir avec Francesca vers tes appartements, et nous savons parfaitement que cette femme ne s'approche pas des hommes sans raisons. Elle en a déduit ce qu'il y avait à déduire, rajoutant tous les points communs que tu as avec elle que tu n'as pas avec Hermione. »

« Je n'ai rien en commun avec Parkinson, je devais la faire parler. Tu penses qu'Hermione a cru que j'avais couché avec elle ? Car ce n'est pas le cas, à cause d'elle justement. Francesca l'a compris et n'a pas vraiment apprécié. »

« La vraie question est plutôt de savoir pourquoi cette éventualité l'a autant bouleversé, non ? » Affirma Lucius

« Ses sentiments ont changé » Comprit Narcissa

« Changé ? » Répéta Severus

« Evolué » Précisa Lucius

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans l'esprit du sorcier qui en resta stupéfait. Il ne savait même pas comment réagir.

« Oh Sev… Comment as-tu pu passer à côté de ça ? » Souffla Cissy

« Je l'ignore Cissy. J'étais tellement persuadé que je ne lui suffirais jamais, que je devais profiter de ce qu'elle voulait m'offrir et m'en contenter… Je n'ai pas vu… »

« C'était inévitable, Severus. Hermione a toujours eu un faible pour toi, à ça s'est ajouté le désir, le sexe, la tendresse et une certaine forme d'amour que nous connaissons très bien. Franchir la limite n'a pas dut être si compliqué. Je pense que tout aurait pu continuer encore un moment si elle n'avait pas été si jalouse de Parkinson et n'avait pas pensé à tout ce que cette femme pouvait t'apporter et pas elle »

« Le problème n'était pas de savoir si tu lui suffisais ou non, mais qu'elle est persuadée qu'elle ne peut strictement rien espérer car tu ne partageais pas ses sentiments. »

« Elle doit penser qu'elle a anéanti l'équilibre et que plus rien ne pourrait fonctionner entre elle, toi et même moi. Avec e retour de Cissy, elle a voulu lui rentre sa place. »

« Je n'ai rien contre votre relation » Assura Cissy qui se mit à tousser

« C'est faux, complètement… J'ai été si aveugle » S'étonna Severus « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? »

« Tu peux répondre à une question. A quel point aimes-tu cette femme, Severus ? » Demanda Lucius

Severus n'eut même pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Il finit son verre d'une traite et quitta le Manoir à toute vitesse. Narcissa sourit et Lucius se tourna vers sa femme qui était bien pâle et cernée tout à coup. Il l'aida à se leva du canapé et la serra fort contre lui. Il sentait la peur et le chagrin serrer ses tripes. Il allait la perdre si rapidement, il devait en profiter et prendre soin d'elle au mieux. Il l'embrassa et la raccompagna à sa chambre où il s'installa pour dormir avec elle. Il espérait de tout cœur que les choses allaient s'arranger entre Severus et Hermione, sinon, il ignorait comment il réussirait à mettre la phase finale de son plan à exécution.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**A vos reviews :) **


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir ! Enfin de retour après un vide intersidérable d'inspiration... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous remercie de vos commentaires, retours positifs et votre présence. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Après avoir erré pendant quelques heures sans but précis, grelottant dans sa robe de soirée malgré sa cape en laine fourrée, elle arriva devant chez elle. Hermione ouvrit la porte de son appartement avec lassitude. Elle était fatiguée et n'arrivait même à trouver le moindre réconfort à rentrer dans son propre appartement. Elle se sentait faible, vide et glacée. Hermione regrettait d'être partie comme une voleuse sans même avoir laissé un mot. Il avait déjà été assez difficile de prendre cette décision de les quitter, l'appliquer, alors elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'en faire davantage.

La sorcière retira sa cape qu'elle accrocha au porte-manteau puis ses escarpins. En soupirant, elle se motiva à au moins passer par la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Elle quitta son entrée sombre, accédant au couloir au bout duquel se trouvait le salon et la cuisine ouverte. Elle s'avança lentement, le corps engourdi par le froid. Hermione regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un encas au hasard, en soupirant. Elle avait allumé seulement quelques bougies sur son passage, laissant la pénombre dominer l'appartement. Son choix se porta sur une boite renfermant quelques biscuits, lorsqu'une lumière blanche, vive, attira son attention. Rapidement, elle courut à sa chambre, sachant pertinemment de quoi il en retournait.

Eblouie, Hermione traversa la pièce pour attraper le miroir ensorcelé qu'elle avait inventé pour être en contact avec Harry en cas de besoin. Ce ne pouvait être que lui, il était le seul à en avoir un exemplaire, à l'exception de Ron qui n'avait cependant pas l'utilité de s'en servir. Dès que la sorcière toucha le miroir, la lumière diminua suffisamment pour ne plus l'aveugler, mais restant assez vive pour éclairer doucement la chambre.

« Mione ? Tu es là » Lança le voix d'Harry

Le reflet d'Hermione disparut pour laisser place au visage de son meilleur ami.

« Harry, tout va bien ? C'est Drago ? » S'inquiéta la sorcière

« Oui rassure-toi, il va bien, nous allons bien. J'avais besoin de te parler, Mione. A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Je veux dire… Que se passe-t-il exactement ? Comment étais-tu au courant pour Narcissa ? J'ai vu Snape te prendre la main… » Hésita l'Elu

« Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais savoir, Harry, crois-moi. Tout est terminé de toute façon. » Dit Hermione « Tu devrais t'occuper de Drago, la situation avec sa mère est vraiment sérieuse, je ne sais pas combien de temps il lui reste. »

« Quand on parle du loup… »

Hermione vit Harry sourire un peu avant de se décaler et laisser une place à son compagnon. Il avait l'air fatigué, les traits tirés mais ce qui interpela la sorcière fut le regard du blond. Drago avait le même regard couleur acier, noyé par le chagrin, que Lucius. Avec un pincement au cœur, Hermione s'excusa auprès de son ami.

« Je suis terriblement désolée, Drago » Souffla Hermione

Le blond hocha la tête, simplement, avec un léger sourire sans joie.

« Tu n'es pas restée au Manoir ? » Demanda-t-il

« Pourquoi serait-elle restée ? » Lança Harry

« Ça fait combien de temps ? » Continua Drago, ignorant son compagnon

Hermione hésita à jouer l'ignorante, lui demander de quoi il pouvait parler, mais le regard qu'il lui adressait indiquer que non seulement il n'était pas idiot et était au courant de la situation. Elle repensa notamment à la façon dont il l'avait observé avec insistance lors du bal. Elle ne pourrait pas y échapper.

« Quelques mois. » Avoua-t-elle « Comment as-tu compris ? »

« Compris quoi ? » Intervint Harry, perdu.

« Je connais mon père, rien que son intonation pour te saluer m'a suffi, bien que ton attitude l'ait confirmé malgré ton acharnement visible à vouloir rester impassible. »

« Je vois. » Soupira Hermione, gênée « Je suis désolée, Drago, tu dois me détester. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Contrairement à ce que mes parents pensent, j'ai toujours su ce qu'il retournait des visites si régulières de mon parrain. J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire et comprendre pourquoi c'était ainsi. Ce que je me demande, c'est comment tu en es arrivé là, dans les filets de mon père. »

« Je peux en placer une ? » S'agaça Harry

« Bien entendu, excuse-moi Chéri. »

« Des explications seraient les bienvenues. »

« Mes parents avaient des relations avec Severus depuis des années avant qu'elle ne tombe malade. Ne fais pas cette tête, oui je parle de sexe, mais pas seulement. Ils s'aimaient, à leur manière. Ils se sont toujours complété tous les trois, sans pour autant passer au-delà du couple que formait mes parents. Je pense que c'est ce détail qui m'a fait accepter la situation qu'ils tentaient de me cacher. Lorsque ma mère a été plongé dans le coma, je pensais que tout s'arrêterait là, j'avais visiblement tort. »

« Hum. Ok... Hermione ? Raconte-nous. » Tenta Harry, bien que secoué.

La sorcière soupira et ressembla son courage. Vivre cette situation et la cacher aux autres était une chose, mais en parler à haute voix… Elle leur raconta en quelques minutes le début de sa relation avec Severus, via Lucius, puis le développement de la situation, son aide concernant les recherches sur Narcissa, et autres détails jusqu'au réveil de la sorcière blonde. Son choix de renoncer à eux.

Harry resta silencieux, encore sous le choc d'avoir appris que sa meilleure amie couchait depuis des mois avec Snape et plus récemment également avec Lucius Malfoy. Drago ne semblait pas surpris, il avait toujours compris la dynamique de ce genre de relation, et après avoir entendu le récit de la brune, personne d'autre n'aurait pu être plus parfaite pour eux qu'Hermione.

« Tu ne retrouveras ça nulle part ailleurs, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Drago

« Je sais. Il y avait une fin, et nous y sommes. J'ai besoin d'avancer, Lucius doit veiller sur sa femme et Severus semble plus attiré par Francesca Parkinson qui pourrait lui apporter tout ce dont il a besoin. C'est une Sang-Pur, une femme de sa génération, de son rang. C'est mieux ainsi. » Soupira Hermione

« Tu ne sembles pourtant pas vraiment ravie de cette fin. » Ajouta Harry face au sourire triste et aux yeux remplis de larmes.

Soudain, Hermione sursauta en entendant frapper fort à sa porte d'entrée.

« Mione ? Tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta Harry

« HERMIONE ? » Lança une voix forte et grave, reconnaissable entre toutes.

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard à la fois étonné et soulagé. S'il était là, peut-être que tout n'était pas fini. Ils saluèrent Hermione et la lumière du miroir s'éteignit, laissant la sorcière dans le noir.

* * *

D'un sort, elle alluma les bougies de tout l'appartement et rejoignit l'entrée, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Ses émotions, toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres, se bousculaient en elle. Elle était soulagée de le revoir, effrayé par la raison de sa venue, furieuse contre lui et brisée à l'idée de le perdre une fois de plus.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. » Dit Hermione, derrière la porte close.

« Je dois te parler. Nous devons parler, Hermione. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Il y a énormément à dire, au contraire. Je sais pourquoi tu es partie, on doit en parler. S'il te plait. »

Hermione ouvrit la porte, agacée, et se figea en le voyant. Il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elle n'avait qu'une envie : se blottir dans ses bras, l'embrasser et l'aimer si fort… S'en était douloureux de savoir que c'était impossible.

« Entre. » Dit-elle simplement

Severus n'hésita pas et referma la porte derrière lui. Il observa sa sorcière, toujours dans sa robe de soirée mais les cheveux défaits, les yeux brillants et un air à la fois furieux et triste sur le visage. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il repensa aux paroles de Lucius avant son départ du Manoir.

« Comment va Narcissa ? » Commença Hermione

« Aussi bien que possible vu les circonstances. Elle a été surprise de ne pas te voir. »

« Ce n'était pas ma place. Je suis venue car Lucius me l'a demandé, pour le soutenir. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour le reste. »

« Moi si. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Feindre l'agacement était toujours plus simple que d'admettre être touchée en plein cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Severus ? N'étais-tu pas censé retrouver Parkinson cette nuit ? »

« Non. »

« Tu devrais. Si tu n'as rien d'autres à dire, j'aimerais que tu partes. »

« Je sais pourquoi tu es partie, Hermione. Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. J'aurais dû le voir venir. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Quand j'ai trouvé ta chambre vide, j'ai compris que quelque chose avait changé. Tu ne serais pas partie sans raison et tu ne m'aurais pas esquivé si je n'étais pas à l'origine de ta décision. »

« Je n'ai simplement plus ma place auprès de vous deux. Lucius a sa femme et tu as Francesca. » Dit-elle froidement

« Une danse avec elle et tu y vois déjà une relation ? Je n'ai pas couché avec cette femme, Hermione. Je l'ai amadoué pour la faire parler, rien de plus. Rien que l'idée que tu l'aies envisagé me laisse perplexe. »

« Pourtant elle a dit que… »

« Elle est capable de faire croire ce qu'elle veut, le fait est que je ne l'ai pas touché. J'avais joué le jeu pour avoir des réponses, toutes aussi décevantes les unes que les autres pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle mentait ouvertement, volontairement. Elle a compris que j'avais une relation avec toi, l'a mal pris et ça s'est arrêté là. Bien que vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé, je vais à nouveau entendre parler d'elle. »

« Ça ne change rien à la situation, Severus » Reprit Hermione, bien que soulagée « Je ne suis pas partie simplement à l'idée que tu aies couché avec elle ou non. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Parce que la situation a changé. Narcissa est revenue, Lucius aura bien plus important à penser que… »

« Je ne te parle ni de Lucius, ni de Narcissa. »

« Toi aussi, tu as Narcissa et… »

« Laisse Narcissa en dehors de ça. » Soupira-t-il « Qu'en est-il de moi ? Je ne suis pas suffisant ? » Demanda Severus, exprès.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que si ! Justement, le problème est là ! »

« Le problème est que je te suffise ? »

« Oui ! Car je ne te suffis pas ! » Craqua Hermione

Severus garda le silence, réellement soufflé par sa réponse qu'il n'avait pas anticipée. Hermione passa ses mains sur son visage pour reprendre ses esprits et calmer sa respiration. L'homme face à elle comprit rapidement l'ampleur du chagrin de la sorcière. Il voulait la pousser à bout, la faire comprendre à quel point elle avait tort, avouer verbalement qu'elle l'aimait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Dit-il, la voix plus calme

« Severus, tu as passé la majeure partie de ta vie dans une relation hors normes. Tout était déjà en place avant moi. Vous étiez trois et parfaitement harmonisés dès le départ et pendant des années. Vous avez perdu Narcissa, si je puis dire, et j'ai pris sa place, mais je n'ai pas été à sa hauteur. Maintenant elle est revenue, même si c'est temporaire, c'est sa place, pas la mienne. En plus de cela, le bal de ce soir m'a ouvert les yeux. Lorsque je t'ai vu avec Francesca, j'ai compris. »

« Et que penses-tu avoir compris ? »

« Que nos besoins étaient différents. Tu as besoin de garder ce mode de vie, mais pas avec moi. Avec une femme, même si ce n'est pas elle, qui te correspond. Qui n'attend rien d'autre de votre relation. Une femme digne de toi, qui se contentera de tes choix de vie. »

« Mes choix de vie ? » S'étonna-t-il « En quoi les tiens diffèrent-ils ? Jusque-là, tout allait bien. »

« Oui jusque là car je n'avais pas compris l'ampleur de… Tout a changé ce soir lorsque j'ai su… Crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est mieux ainsi, pour nous deux. Tu as ta vie ainsi et j'ai besoin d'avancer dans la mienne, d'avoir plus, tellement plus et c'est pourquoi il est temps de cesser. »

Hermione avait la voix qui tremblait un peu sous l'émotion, mais tenait bon. Severus était à la fois surpris et touché de la prévenance de cette femme. Elle avait visiblement bien étudié la question, analysé ses besoins à lui (bien qu'elle ait tort) et tenait suffisamment à lui pour se retirer. Connaissant ses sentiments à elle, il ne pouvait trouver plus grande preuve. Il reprit la parole d'une voix douce, presque tendre.

« Je peux t'apporter plus, il suffit de me dire de quoi tu as besoin. »

La sorcière inspira un bon coup.

« C'est juste bien plus compliqué que tu ne l'imagines, Severus. » Souffla Hermione avec tristesse

« Parce que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi ? »

« … »

Un long silence s'en suivit. Hermione sentit se cœur se contracter et les larmes envahirent ses yeux. Il savait. Elle avait été tellement idiote, avait tout gâché. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et s'excusa doucement auprès du sorcier, encore et encore, répétant qu'elle avait tout gâché.

Severus s'approcha d'elle, prit son visage entre ses mains, essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces et posa son front contre le sien.

« Tu n'as pas à partir » Souffla-t-il

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir su gérer mes sentiments. Je pensais savoir dans quoi je m'embarquais, j'avais tort. J'ai brisé l'équilibre, Severus et je ne veux pas que tout s'effondre. Il est hors de question que je ruine votre relation. Vous n'avez que l'un et l'autre. Narcissa ne restera pas longtemps et vous n'aurez… » La voix lourde de sanglots

« Nous t'aurons toi. » Dit Severus « Cesse de te perdre dans diverses pensées décousues pour essayer de trouver des arguments pour fuir. Souhaites-tu vraiment me fuir ?»

« Non, je veux seulement que tout redevienne comme avant. Avant moi. Pour vous trois. Pour votre bonheur. Pour l'équilibre. » Avoua-t-elle en un murmure

Severus entraina Hermione vers le canapé pour s'asseoir ensemble. La jeune femme le regardait sans comprendre où il venait en venir et plus la conversation durait, plus c'était douloureux pour elle. Il prit ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Ton équilibre a changé. Tu es tombée amoureuse de moi et je prends plus de place dans ton monde que Lucius. Tu penses que tous tes nouveaux besoins vont à l'encontre de mes choix de vie, comme tu l'as si bien dit. Mais, Hermione, penses-tu sincèrement que ce sont mes choix ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu sais combien j'aime Lucius et Narcissa, combien j'aime et ait besoin de cette relation tordue si j'ose dire, mais crois-tu vraiment que j'ai choisi de me contenter de ça ? Que j'ai choisi de ne pas ressentir plus que ça pour quelqu'un, de ne pas avoir « plus » ? Les événements n'ont pas été dans ce sens, tout simplement. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de plus que cela avant que tu n'arrives, Hermione. »

La sorcière garda le silence.

« En y repensant, je crois que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant ça ne soit moi qui déséquilibre tout. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'ai remarqué que je commençait à ne plus résonner de la même façon, me surprendre à être possessif envers toi, avoir l'appréhension de ne pas te suffire, parfois même. »

« Comment as-tu pu avoir l'impression de ne pas me suffire ? Severus, tu es la raison pour laquelle j'ai débarqué dans vos vies ! »

« Et comment as-tu pu croire que tu ne me suffisais pas, Hermione ? N'as-tu donc pas remarqué combien, au fil du temps, je ne pouvais plus me passer de ta présence au point de débarquer chez toi ? Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où j'ai à la fois adoré et détesté te voir dans les bras de Lucius. J'ai tout fait pour vous rapprocher en pensant que c'était ce que je voulais, comme à l'époque avec Cissy et ça me plaisait mais… J'avais ce besoin de te récupérer à chaque fois, de te serrer un peu plus fort contre moi comme si cela allait par miracle te rappeler qu'au départ tu étais venue uniquement pour moi… »

Ces soudaines et inattendues révélations secouèrent Hermione au plus profond de son cœur. Jusque-là, elle avait vu plusieurs facettes de Severus, mais pas celle-ci où il se livrait à elle sans gêne ni appréhension Elle qui avait eu si peur qu'il apprenne qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, se rendit compte de la puérilité de ses actes face à Severus qui assumait ses sentiments avec un naturel déconcertant.

« Je n'ai rien vu. Je n'ai regardé que moi, mes sentiments, mes besoins, ma peine… Je suis désolée ! »

« Ne le sois pas, mon cœur. »

Hermione prit le visage de Severus entre ses mains pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime, Severus. »

Severus plongea sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa passionnément, goutant les lèvres salées par les larmes, avant de déposer plusieurs baisers à différents endroits de son visage, caressant sa peau avec douceur.

« Je t'aime tellement, mais ça implique plus que tu ne l'imagines, Severus. Quand je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de plus… Comment savoir où est ta limite ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi, de tout ce que tu es prête à me donner. J'ai besoin de te savoir comblée, peu importe comment, tant que j'en suis à l'origine. Pour être comblé, j'ai besoin que tu y sois, inconditionnellement, quoi que ça implique. Je souhaite tout avec toi. Tu ne comprends pas que tu représentes tout pour moi ? Que je suis amoureux de toi ? »

« Severus… » Sanglota la sorcière, émue.

« Hermione, il est temps d'arrêter tout ça, tu ne crois pas ? Cesser de parler et passer aux actes ? »

Il se leva et aida la sorcière à en faire de même. Il l'entraina dans son sillage jusqu'à sa chambre. Hermione se laissa guider et accueillit avec bonheur le baiser de son amant.

« C'est ta version de passer aux actes ? Me prendre au lieu de parler ? » S'amusa Hermione

« Oh non, je ne compte pas te prendre, mon cœur. »

« Ah non ? »

« Non. En revanche, je compte bien te faire l'amour. »

Le temps se figea un instant autour de la sorcière. Elle se souvenait d'une discussion avec Lucius un jour, un aveu de sa part qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à une autre femme que Narcissa. Faire cela, c'était, selon lui, une façon encore plus forte, magique et intime de partager avec une personne son amour. Il avait aussi avoué que Severus n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un qu'il aimait suffisamment pour cela. Pourtant… Hermione se prit cette révélation comme une claque, réalisant à quel point elle comptait pour lui. En un regard, elle sut que Severus avait suivit le fil de ses pensées.

« Ça ne pouvait être que toi, Hermione. » Dit-il avec sérieux « ça ne sera que toi. »

« Ça a toujours été toi, Severus. Uniquement toi, n'en doute jamais. » Confirma-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le lit et prirent le temps de se découvrir plus intimement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Bien qu'ils étaient habitués à partager leurs corps, ce fut comme si c'était la première fois.

Avec douceur et lenteur, Severus faisait l'amour à Hermione. La sorcière savourait cet instant de tendresse lorsqu'elle sentit davantage. Leurs ébats devenaient plus sensuels et intenses, comme si leurs corps de mettait à vibrer de l'intérieur. Le cœur d'Hermione battait fort et se remplissait d'un amour incommensurable. Quelque chose de nouveau se produisait.

« Severus » Gémit-elle

« Laisse-moi t'aimer, Hermione. Ressens. Ressens comme je t'aime. » Souffla-t-il en lui embrassant le cou

A ce moment, à ces mots qu'il lui disait enfin, elle lâcha prise et les sensations se multiplièrent. Elle le sentait lui, son corps, son odeur, son amour et sa magie. Elle sentait également qu'elle lui offrait la même chose en retour. Rien ne pouvait décrire l'énergie qu'ils partageaient à cet instant, cette magie pure et puissante qui illuminait leurs corps et leurs donnait l'impression de fusionner, cet amour si profond qui faisait vibrer et connecter leurs âmes entre elles, et ce désir brut et doux à la fois qui les étourdissait de plaisir. Ils accueillirent l'extase avec un bonheur non dissimulé et salvateur.

* * *

Au Manoir Malfoy, Narcissa se réveilla en sursaut. Une douleur lancinante la sortit de son sommeil, lui arrachant un cri. C'était comme si on lui plantait une lame dans les côtes. La sorcière avait oublié ces atroces douleurs auxquelles elle avait pu échapper ces dernières années dans le coma.

Lucius, qui avait à peine dormi de la nuit, l'esprit trop préoccupé, se redressa dans le lit rapidement pour la prendre dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle, il l'allongea contre lui en caressant ses cheveux.

« Cissy ? » Demanda-t-il

« Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste été surprise, je m'étais plutôt bien accommodé à ne plus rien ressentir » Essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

Lucius ne rit pas et sa femme soupira.

« Excuse-moi, Lucius, je ne devrais pas plaisanter avec ça. »

« Ce n'est rien, mon amour. Je suis simplement inquiet. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et se câlinèrent quelques instants avant que Narcissa ne réclame de se rendre dans le salon. Sachant que sa femme devait avoir des millions d'arguments en réserve, il ne chercha pas à le dissuader et l'aider à se lever et enfiler un très long kimono noir pour rejoindre le salon.

Wophy, en petit elfe de maison prévoyant, avait déjà tout préparé pour le petit déjeuner. A la vue de toutes les viennoiseries et autres douceurs, un thé fumant et la table déplacée vers la baie vitrée pour admirer le jardin, le visage de Narcissa Malfoy s'éclaira. Lucius remercia l'elfe avec sincérité et étonnement. Il avait bien remarqué combien Wophy prenait soin de sa Maitresse depuis sa maladie et maintenant son réveil. Il allait devoir trouver une récompense digne de ce dévouement.

Narcissa, assise, savoura sa première gorgée de thé, en regardant vers la vitre, les yeux brillants de bonheur. Le cœur de Lucius se serra à la fois attendit de voir sa Cissy si heureuse avec si peu, et déchiré de savoir que cela était une des dernières fois qu'il pourrait assister à ce genre de scène. A son tour, il partagea ce petit déjeuner en se forçant à juste apprécier d'être là, avec elle.

Soudain, le bruit familier de la porte d'entrée du Manoir résonna jusqu'à eux. Ne voyant pas Wophy venir annoncer une visite, la liste des visiteurs possibles ne se réduisait qu'à trois personnes… En effet, Severus entra dans la pièce, souriant, tenant par la main une Hermione qui semblait à la fois soulagée d'être là et un peu anxieuse.

« Regardez qui je ramène à la maison ! » S'amusa Severus, en guise de salutation

Severus s'arrêta et tourna le visage vers Hermione qui se figea, appréhendant la moindre réaction des Malfoy face à elle. Lucius se leva et s'approcha d'elle, il la regarda un instant puis caressa sa joue.

« Bonjour ma toute belle » Sourit Lucius

Un vague de soulagement traversa Hermione qui se blottit dans les bras du blond. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et hésita à l'embrasser. Lucius, lui, n'hésita pas une seconde et plongea sur ses lèvres avec douceur. Le cœur palpitant, Hermione lui sourit et tourna la tête vers Severus qui déposait un baiser sur le front de Narcissa. Cette dernière s'avança ensuite vers Hermione.

« Je suis si heureuse que tu sois revenue. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter toutes les deux, mais je veux que tu saches que mon retour ne change rien. Pas même avec Lucius. Ne change rien à tes habitudes et gestes tendres envers mon mari, je comprends parfaitement de quoi il en retourne. » Dit Narcissa tendrement

« Merci. Je suis désolée pour hier, j'aurais dû rester. J'ai agi comme une… »

« Une femme amoureuse qui a eu peur, tout simplement. Tout va bien, tu es à la maison maintenant. » Dit Cissy en enlaçant Hermione « Viens vers moi, Wophy a fait du thé, un délice. »

Hermione fut agréablement surprise de se sentir immédiatement intégrée et acceptée par Narcissa. La blonde reprit sa place à table, suivit de Lucius qui engageait déjà la conversation avec elle. Severus s'approcha d'Hermione en se collant à son dos et passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il approcha son visage de son oreille pour lui murmurer qu'il lui avait bien dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Un petit rire soulagé échappa à Hermione qui détourna son visage pour embrasser son amant.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené à la raison…et à la maison » Sourit-elle

« Toujours, mon cœur. »

Ils rejoignirent le couple à table et partagèrent douceurs et conversations pendant une bonne heure avant que le sujet ne se précise. Severus avait en effet pu passer du temps avec Francesca Parkinson.

« Je n'ai pas pu apprendre beaucoup plus, concrètement. Mais elle cache quelque chose. Elle n'a pas semblé surprise que sa fille soit accusée, ni bouleversée, comme si elle était déjà au courant. Elle m'a dit que Pansy passait du temps à acheter diverses choses dans l'allée des Embrumes, qu'elle aurait très bien pu trouver ce fameux thé qui a empoisonné la petite Lauren. »

« Admettons, mais ça voudrait dire quoi ? Qu'il ne s'agit que d'un hasard ? Qu'une personne quelconque vende cette horreur pour empoisonner d'autres personnes sans lien entre elles ? » Lança Narcissa

« Erine Arden est liée à Pansy. » Intervint Hermione « Au bal, je lui en ai parlé. C'était du bluffe, j'ignorais qu'elle se connaissaient, mais à la mention de ma patience, Pansy a perdu littéralement toutes couleurs. »

« Erine Arden ? » S'étonna Narcissa « Une jolie petite, j'ai pu la croiser peu de temps avant de tomber malade. Elle avait été promise à un certain Aaron News sur lequel Pansy avait jeté son dévolu, enfin que sa mère estimait un bon parti en tout cas, en vain. Sa mère, Flona Arden était une amie de Francesca. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Pansy s'en serait prise à la fille d'une amie de sa mère, même à cause d'un garçon. De plus, je n'ai pas de lien avec Pansy non plus. »

« Drago pourrait-être ce lien » Tenta Lucius « Francesca répétait sans cesse combien sa fille n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. »

« Elle se pensait déjà promise à Drago, mais j'ai toujours su que mon fils avait d'autres préférences. » Affirma Narcissa « Quand elle fut remplacée par Harry Potter lui-même, elle a piqué une de ces crises parait-il. J'allais voir Francesca tous les mercredis pour le thé, et elle m'avait dit que sa fille était dévastée mais lui avait juré de lui trouver un meilleur parti. Aaron News. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, mais si Erine est malade… »

« Plus rien ne peut m'étonner. » Soupira Severus « Et les deux femmes en Ireland ? Les noms m'est familier mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. »

« Si je me souviens bien » Dit Lucius « C'était les sœurs Stord, elles étaient à Serpentard mais je n'en sais pas plus. Tu dois en avoir entendu parler Cissy, l'une d'elle connaissait bien Bellatrix. »

Hermione fissonna à ce nom. Severus le remarqua et pris discrètement la main de son amante. Narcissa semblait réfléchir activement.

« Elles était allée à Poudlard trois ans avant moi. Rinna Stord et sa sœur Maenia. Elles étaient à Serpentard, oui. Après leur scolarité, Rinna s'est spécialisé dans la fabrication de remèdes magiques à bases de plantes, elle était brillante en botanique et sortilège. Maenia voulait devenir une femme de la haute société, elle avait tous les atouts pour y parvenir, notamment attirer les hommes et rendre jalouses les femmes. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, elle avait fini par se fiancer avec un homme, mais les choses ont mal tourné car quelques jours après l'officialisation de leur relation, lors d'une soirée, elle est tombée malade. Sa sœur a tenté de créer un remède en vain. Elles sont retournées ensemble en Irlande et Rinna a fini par avoir la même chose. Elles sont mortes quelques mois après. »

« Elles ont été empoisonné par une personne proche d'elles, résident ici vu que nous avons trois autres cas, dont toi. » Dit Hermione

« Rinna ! » S'exclama Severus « Je me souviens d'elle. J'ai travaillé deux fois avec cette femme. Sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Hermione

« On travaillait sur un poison qui devait… Oh ! » S'interrompit Severus

Severus se figea, le regard dans le vide malgré qu'il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Lucius et Narcissa s'inquiétèrent immédiatement et Hermione s'attendait déjà au pire.

« Quel poison ? » Tenta Hermione

Severus resta silencieux un moment puis releva les yeux vers Narcissa.

« Une autre version de ton poison, Cissy. »

Un silence pesa sur la pièce et ses occupants pendant plusieurs minutes. Severus finit par reprendre la parole.

« Il nous avait ordonné de fabriquer un poison sous forme de potion ensorcelée. Ca ne fonctionnait pas comme nous le voulions. Les effets qu'il souhaitait n'était pas compatible avec cette forme de potion là. Les circonstances ont fait que j'ai du partir en mission et que Rinna allait se charger seule du reste. J'avais vaguement entendu parler de mélange de plantes ensorcelés et toxiques mais qu'il fallait encore travailler dessus. Je n'en ai plus entendu parler après cela. Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? » S'agaça Severus

« De la même façon que j'avais oublié que ce mélange avait été mis dans une boîte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait cachée. Il l'avait donné un à une personne dans ses rangs vu qu'il n'en avait pas l'utilité, on n'a jamais su qui, mais pour une mauvaise cause certainement. C'est à peu près à cette époque que la sorcière a été empoisonné, selon les dates sur le dossier. » Expliqua Lucius « C'était plusieurs années avant Cissy, Severus. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire le lien. »

« Il n'y a toujours aucun lien. J'ai entendu parler de ces sœurs, c'est tout. Elles étaient toutes deux morts bien avant que je sois touchée des années après. »

« Tout repose sur un Mangemort, celui qui a récupéré les pots contenant le mélange. » Dit Hermione

« Oui je suppose. Un individu qui aurait pu en vendre à d'autres personnes, dont Pansy Parkinson. » Répondit Severus

« Tu n'as rien pu savoir d'autre, Severus ? » Demanda Lucius

« Non. J'étais trop occupé à essayer de l'empêcher de me déshabiller. »

« Peut-être que c'est la solutoin » Dit Hermione à contre cœur « Si c'est toi qu'elle veu, peut-être qu'elle parlera si… »

« Hors de question. » Dirent Lucius, Severus et Narcissa en même temps

« Je déteste l'idée que Severus doive faire cela mais si elle peut nous apprendre quoique ce soit de plus sur Pansy pour essayer de sauver Narcissa…» Se défendit Hermione

« Ma jolie, je suis vraiment reconnaissante de ton investissement pour me sauver moi et tes patientes, mais cette idée va faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. » Dit Narcissa

« Cissy a raison, mon cœur. Francesca ne m'apprendra rien de plus sur sa fille, elle va juste me le faire croire pour que je reste. Et même si admettons elle a des informations, elle ne parlera pas pour dénoncer Pansy. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » S'énerva Hermione

« On attend, ma toute belle. » Souffla Lucius « C'est un supplice, mais à part attendre un signe… »

« Je devrais retourner voir mes patientes, être prêt d'elles. Erine aura peut-être des précisions sur Pansy. » Dit Hermione en se levant.

Les trois autres se levèrent aussi. Narcissa caressa le visage d'Hermione avec un air réconfortant et tendre, presque maternel, lui disant que tout irait bien. Elle laissa son mari embrasser Hermione puis ils sortirent ensemble du salon. Severus prit Hermione dans ses bras.

« Ca va aller, bébé. On trouvera une slution, j'en suis persuadé. »

« Avant ou après avoir perdu Narcissa ? » Souffla Hermione

Severus soupira douloureusement.

« Je vais aller la voir. Francesca. Je vais réessayer. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne ferais rien avec elle, je t'assure. Je vais juste essayer d'en savoir plus, on a pas mal de liens pour accabler sa fille, elle va obligatoirement devoir réagir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Je te fais confiance. » Assura Hermione

Ils sortirent du Manoir en même temps, près à transplaner chacun de leur côté. Hermione embrassa son amant et le regarda intensément, inquiète malgré elle.

« On se rejoins ce soir ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Bien sûr. Travaille bien et tiens-moi au courant si tu as du nouveau. »

« D'accord, pareil pour toi. Et ne laisse pas cette sorcière te toucher »

« Tu as eu ce que personne n'a eu et n'aura jamais plus, mon cœur. » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin

« Dans ce cas, je t'attendrai ce soir pour que tu me refasses l'amour pour le prouver. » S'amusa-t-elle

« Absolument. »

« A ce soir, Sev. »

« A ce soir, Bébé. »

Ils transplanèrent.

* * *

A suivre...

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis.


End file.
